The Exotic Miss Daisy
by ElfinKnight
Summary: SHIELD meets Pride & Prejudice w/ a twist. More on how it is written at the top of the first chapter. Slow build Daisy/Triplett and established Jemma/Leo
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan made story. I don't own the rights to SHIELD, any of its characters or any characters within the MCU… Much to my disappointment. This is a Regency Era based AU and I will be pulling characters from all over the MCU. Fair warning. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it simply because you don't like the line of thinking, please don't attack me for it.**

 **Author's note: This isn't going to be historically accurate, FYI. I will keep to the traditions of early 1800s England but when it comes to the nobility of the time or naval vessels or the who segregation of races and racism don't count on it, I am too big a fan of Trip, Mack and Fury to not include them simply because their skin tone wasn't acceptable for the time period involved. So no racism people. Also, I don't believe in finding translations for different languages for the purpose of confusing my readers and forcing them to reference the meanings in the bottom of the chapter so all Mandarin Chinese will be** _ **bold italics like this.**_

Chapter 1: The Return to England: 1812

A young woman rushed onto the deck of the ship she was on when she heard a sailor yell out 'Land Ho'. She was quickly followed by a much paler and slightly older woman. The younger of the two went directly to the stern of the ship, avoiding the sailors that moved around on the deck. None of the sailors paid any attention to the two women that had been traveling on the ship for the past two months. While the younger of the two looked at the distant speck of land the elder looked to the captain who limped onto the deck shortly after them.

The older lady immediately went to the man and curtsied, "Please forgive my charge, Captain Barnes. Hasn't seen England since she was 13. I suspect she is also eager to see her elder brother. How long do you think it will be before we reach Weymouth?"

"It is perfectly understandable, Miss Morse. I can understand why Miss Coulson would be eager to return after so long. Though, I suppose she might be a little worried as well. From what I understand she has spent more time in China with her parents than in England," Captain James Barnes smiled before adjusting his arm in the sling it had been in for the past week.

"It is probable, I dare say. I haven't seen England six years as well, so I suppose we will both feel a bit like fish out of water. It doesn't help that I know so little of Sir Phillip's son, Mr. Leopold Coulson and even less of his wife Mrs. Jemma Coulson. I almost wish Sir Phillip and Lady Melinda had come back with us. I know they have ambassadorial duties though so I can't blame them for not doing so," Miss Morse smiled indulgently as Miss Daisy Coulson looked over to the other two ships they had traveled with.

The convoy of three ships had made the trip from China to England carrying the daughter of the English Ambassador to China, her governess turned companion and the new Chinese Ambassador to England who also happened to be the brother to the wife of the English Ambassador. Miss Daisy Coulson had spent only a few years of her life in her father's homeland of England compared to her mother's homeland of China. She had an older half-brother from her father's first marriage whom she would now be living with. The last time she had seen her elder brother was at the tender age of 13 compared to her brother's then 19 years of age. Her brother had stayed in England to attend Cambridge and was now 25 and married to a lady of good breeding, or so her father said. Daisy was a child of two worlds and for the first time in her life since she was 13 she was feeling a great deal of freedom from the far more restricting rules of Chinese etiquette.

The daughter of a baronet, Miss Coulson was born with a great deal of connections and the advantages of a wealthy family and thus was expected to make a great marriage after she was presented to court. In contrast, Miss Morse was a woman of 25 whose father had been a spendthrift and had died early, leaving her, his only child, penniless and forced to enter service. As a result, she had been exceedingly grateful for the opportunity to work as the governess/companion to the Ambassador's daughter, even if it meant leaving England for a long while. In the end, Miss Morse had found that she had quite enjoyed her time abroad but she was happy to see England once more. The only reason it was coming to pass was that Sir Phillip had decided it was time for his daughter to enter society and find a suitable English husband. Lady Coulson, a woman of a Chinese noble family hadn't been as enthusiastic about the idea but knew that it was to be expected.

"I expect it will be this afternoon that we arrive, we have a good wind and as you can see, the land is coming closer into view, we are closer already. Thank Heaven for that. I still can't believe we encountered pirates last week. I will be happy for a good rest and I pray that our ship's physician is wrong and I will be able to regain full use of my arm. I may have the funds to retire and buy an estate but I enjoy a life serving the crown," Captain Barnes smiled at the last as he rubbed his injured arm after pulling the woman from her musings.

"I pray shall for your ability to use your arm as well then. If you will excuse me, I should encourage Miss Coulson to begin our preparations for our arrival. I suspect that Mr. and Mrs. Coulson will be eagerly awaiting our arrival. We were delayed by first that storm and then the pirates," Miss Morse smiled again before going to Daisy and persuading her to follow her back below deck.

Later that day, as the tide brought the ship into port, a footman who had spent over a week lingering around the docks on orders of his master finally sighed in relief. He then quickly set off down the city streets to reach his master's rented house quickly. The moment he arrived and told the housekeeper that the HMS Persephone was arriving in port the entire household was in an uproar.

Mrs. Coulson ordered for the staff to be prepared to draw baths for both Miss Coulson and her companion when they arrived and to anticipate the need to do the same for Ambassador Fang Zhang Wei and his aids. Mrs. Coulson also ordered cook to prepare the meal plan they had preselected when preparing for the arrival of both the Chinese Ambassador and Miss Coulson. It was a meal that carefully transitioned Chinese to English foods and Miss Coulson was expected to bring a cook to help with fulfilling their culinary needs.

Mr. Coulson ordered the three carriages in the carriage house be made ready immediately so that they could meet and accommodate the needs of the Ambassador and his sister. He then quickly wrote a brief note to Lord Hubert, the Earl of Pembroke who was also waiting in Weymouth for the arrival of the Chinese Ambassador.

A footman was sent off to deliver the message just before Mr. and Mrs. Coulson climbed into one of the carriages. Another footman was sent off with a cart for all the anticipated luggage and a third was sent to a clothing shop that Mrs. Coulson had already engaged to prepare a few gowns in advance for the arrival of Miss Coulson. A larger wardrobe could be arranged when they went to London the next week but the young lady would need fashionable clothing in the meantime.

It was a short trip to the docks and Mr. and Mrs. Coulson noticed when they arrived that the ship was still docking. They climbed out of the carriage and waited patiently while the large ship was to the docks along with the other two ships that had been a part of the envoy group. A fourth and fifth much smaller ships were also being docked but the Coulsons ignored them in favor of the HMS Persephone.

Jemma Coulson noticed her husband Leo was practically vibrating with excitement and smiled. He had often spoken of his far away, much younger sister. The six-year age difference between the siblings didn't mean anything to him and they had corresponded as much as the distance had made possible. She could also tell that he was a bit nervous about seeing his step-mother's brother again. While he had spoken well of the man, it was obvious that the importance of his presence wasn't lost. In Jemma's case she was a complete bundle of nerves.

She had only heard stories of her husband's sister and uncle and as such could only pray that they liked her. She had even forced her husband to teach her some Mandarin so that she wouldn't look like a 'complete country miss'. Now, Jemma could only hope that she didn't butcher the greeting that she had made a great deal of effort to memorize.

Leopold in comparison was doing his best to contain his excitement. When the gangplank came down and the first few people disembarked he had to physically hold himself back so as to not make a complete fool of himself. The couple did move closer to the ships in question but not so close that the got lost in the chaos of the sailors working to unload the passengers'' luggage from the ships. Eventually, two woman walked carefully down the gangplank and Leo couldn't contain himself any more. He rushed over to meet his half Chinese sister at the bottom of the gangplank and sweep her into a hug. The girl in question froze until he released her and set her back on the ground.

By this point Jemma had joined them at a much more sedate pace. She noted an older lady roughly her husband's age standing close by as well as a Chinese maid who was clearly dressed a Chinese dress rather than English clothing and two large men who were body guards with the same issue. Jemma made a mental note to arrange to have livery made for the three servants quickly. As it was, they would stand out based on their appearances. As for Daisy and her companion, their clothing was at least distinctly English, even if they were made in the last season's fashion. She decided that the clothing would be adequate for the next few weeks while new, more fashionable clothing was made for them.

While Jemma was appraising her sister-in-law and her companion, Ambassador Fang Zhang Wei joined the group. Jemma noted that the man wore English clothing but his aids all wore Chinese. She dismissed it as unimportant as she knew they would only be staying a night in her home before immediately moving on to the embassy in London. Lord Hubert arrived just then and Jemma watched as her husband introduced the Earl of Pembroke to the Ambassador and his sister before stepping forward for her introduction.

" _ **Uncle, Daisy, this is my wife Mrs. Jemma Coulson,**_ " Leo spoke in Chinese to both of them as a sign of respect.

Jemma took a deep breath before speaking, " _ **I-I am honored to make your a-acquaintance.**_ " Jemma only stumbled a little as she spoke and curtseyed to the noble and young woman.

"Thank you. It is good to see your wife has been taught a proper level of respect, Leopold. However, you need not speak to myself in Chinese while we are in England," Zhang Wei spoke in perfect English and some of Leo's tension drained from his body with the praise he received. Jemma felt a sense of relief that she hadn't offended the dignitary.

"Yes. It is a great pleasure to meet you. Leo has written quite a bit about you. I am greatly honored to make your acquaintance," Daisy spoke with great formality as she curtseyed before glancing to her uncle who gave a subtle nod in approval.

Jemma didn't miss this exchange but remained silent, letting Leo talk. Her husband had explained to her very carefully the views of a woman's role in a family in Chinese culture and Jemma was determined to not offend. Thus, it was Leo who suggested that they remove to the carriages while the sailors and footmen finished loading their luggage into the cart. It was also Leo and Zhang Wei who carried the conversation in the carriage on the way to the rented house. When they arrived at the house, the housekeeper immediately opened the doors for them. Leopold and Zhang Wei led the way into the building with the women following and the bodyguards bringing up the rear. Jemma was surprised to hear that it was Zhang Wei who had insisted that Daisy return to England so that she might 'bring honor to her father's family'.

Daisy listened silently, as she followed. Once in the house, Jemma immediately called for the 'special tea' and Daisy smiled ever so slightly but didn't comment. When it arrived, Daisy moved immediately to pour, as Leo had told her was likely to occur. Instead of protesting, Jemma simply asked the Ambassador how he would like his tea and helped prepare it for him and the rest of those present. Eventually, the housekeeper came in to inform them that the bathes were ready and Daisy, Miss Morse and the Ambassador left to clean up. The Ambassador's aids were being housed by Lord Hubert, much to Jemma's relief, but the servants that Sir Phillip had provided specifically for Daisy had been shown to their temporary quarters by the housekeeper and the Chinese cook had immediately gone to the kitchen to 'ensure the best for her mistress'.

Jemma hoped that when they removed to London there wouldn't be a great war between Cook Fanny and Cook Li Min, the Chinese cook. Jemma had noticed that the cook Li Min had western clothing and hoped this meant that she would be more adaptable. As it was, it was clear that the woman in question could speak English if only brokenly.

By the time for Supper, Daisy was absolutely exhausted but she didn't dare ask for a tray to be brought to her rooms while her uncle was in residence. She felt fortunate that he would only be resting there for the night before leaving at dawn with the Lord of Pembroke for London. Daisy knew that she would see him occasionally in London as that is where they would go eventually, but he wouldn't have any governance over her by then. She would be expected to follow the strictures of an English lady, not a Chinese one and he would expect her to fill that role precisely, just as her mother had as soon as she married her father.

The brief thought of her parents made her miss them and the elaborate home they held in China but she also knew that the feeling would pass once she adjusted to life in England. Her maid silently aided her in dressing in a fine silk dress with a high waist line. Daisy found the lack of restricting fabric to be a little disorienting but knew that feeling would too pass. The evening gown was the latest fashion among the English who were in China but Daisy's father had only had a few gowns made because he knew that it would be out of fashion here and the dresses that were made were made simply so that they could be easily remade in a more fashionable manner.

Daisy then groaned at the fact that she was obsessing over her dress when she would have far more to worry about. Her father had ensured she had a sufficient education while in China but she also knew that in letters that her Uncle held to give to Leo and Jemma were strict orders from both her parents to arrange for masters to 'fine tune' her education before she is presented at court for her first 'season'.

As she descended the stairs, Daisy noted that the others were all waiting for her which made her duck her head a little in embarrassment. This was short lived when Lord Hubert was announced and then supper was announced shortly thereafter. Daisy made an effort to eat the food before her and after the 'separation of the sexes' she felt a little tension leave her when she was left with just Jemma in the sitting room.

"I suspect you must be feeling a little over whelmed. I do believe that the only time I have seen Leo this excited before was when he purposed. I suppose that is to be expected though," Jemma said as she prepared tea for the clearly exhausted girl.

"It is a bit much to take in. I think Papa must have anticipated that. That is why he insisted on Cook and Wang Xui Ying to come with me, even if it is a little strange to have Chinese servants. Li Liang and Wang Lei were mother's insistence though; they are the bodyguards. Mother feared there would be some small risk of hostility when I went out if they weren't with us. It is a little over the top but I know it is because they worry about me being so far from them where they can do nothing to care for and protect me, even if Leo is here to do so," Daisy paused and then blushed lightly. "Sorry, here I am going on and on. You must think me quite selfish."

"Not at all. Leo explained how overly protective your parents have always been, especially with you. I expect that being the child of an ambassador to such an important trade country like China could bring some risks, especially to a gentlewoman," Jemma offer kindly. "Why don't you go to bed for the night. Leo told me that you are an early bird like himself and it has been quite an exciting day."

Daisy agreed reluctantly and left. Jemma informed the men when they rejoined her that Daisy had been tired and so she had sent her to bed. This resulted in Leo and Zhang Wei agreeing that it had been an exhausting day and them all retiring for the evening.

 **Author's Note: This story may be updated sporadically. It is dependent on when I can find time to work on it. I work full time and Pokémon Go came out so I have been a bit more active lately (aka hunting Pokémon while walking my dog and thus taking much longer walks). I will however make an effort to post at least once a week, hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a fan made story. I don't own the rights to SHIELD, any of its characters or any characters within the MCU… Much to my disappointment. This is a Regency Era based AU and I will be pulling characters from all over the MCU. Fair warning. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it simply because you don't like the line of thinking, please don't attack me for it.**

Chapter 2: Unusual Skills

Xui woke Daisy as the sun rose and got her dressed in a cotton wrap top and cotton trousers. Daisy's maid already wore a similar style of clothing. She then braided Daisy's hair back and then put soft shoes on the young woman's feet. Once dressed in this garb that would be considered shocking to all of the Ton, both went down to the back courtyard. The Chinese bodyguards were already there, sparring. Daisy and her maid moved into position and began to do the same. After a half hour, the guards broke off and began instructing the two women. During this time, Miss Morse had silently slipped into the courtyard, dressed much as the others, with Min Li, the cook, and began her own sparring routine with the older, extremely skilled man.

An hour later, at the guards' instruction, they all broke from the sparring. Leo and Zhang Wei had slipped into the courtyard quietly while the others sparred and had been observing and talking softly. Daisy and Miss Morse started to ease their breathing as Min Li and Xui went back into the house to clean up and return to or begin their other duties. Daisy and Miss Morse went to the gentlemen who were standing, now that their workout was over.

" _ **Miss Morse, see to it that my niece continues in her endeavors of the martial arts. Until she is wed, she is a part of the Coulson clan and thus there is a great risk to her wellbeing if she cannot defend herself in great need. The pirate ships we encountered on our journey here should be evidence enough for that,"**_ Zhang Wei addressed Daisy's companion who bowed in a Chinese manner in acknowledgement. He then turned to Daisy. _**"You have brought great honor to our family by willingly leaving China before the Empress could become angry. You will bring even greater honor with your marriage when you marry to our family's advantage. Choose your husband well, Daisy, for he cannot bring shame upon your name."**_

" _ **I will endeavor to do my best to bring honor to the family,"**_ Daisy stated respectfully and bowed as well.

Her uncle nodded approvingly, " _ **I have no doubt of that. I must leave now to join Lord Hubert in journeying to London. It may be some time, until we meet again."**_ With this the older man left the courtyard, leaving Daisy with her Companion and brother.

"I must admit I find it a bit odd that Mother and Uncle insist on you participating is such unladylike pursuits as fighting but I have explained it to Jemma and, while it she isn't happy about it, she accepts it as an _unusual accomplishment_. In the end, I think that she understands that it is necessary due to the circumstances. You should get cleaned up and changed though, Jemma is very English in what she views as proper attire for the day," Leo smiled as he nodded at her clothing.

Daisy sighed before doing as she was told. When she entered the breakfast room she wore a forest green morning gown. Jemma smiled indulgently as Daisy went to the side board to collect food for herself, her breakfast an odd combination of Chinese and English foods.

Once the younger woman sat and began eating, Jemma started her, what Daisy realized was like usual, monologue, "So after breakfast, I have arranged for us to visit a local modiste. The clothing may not be up to London standards but it should be more than adequate for when we are at Tillsbury Park in Kent and it will tide you over until Madame Moreau can finish your more extensive wardrobe. I must admit though, you brought back far more than we expected. It really is no matter though, we can remake anything that is out of fashion and no doubt your mother included plenty of Chinese silks and such…" She would have continued but Leo interrupted.

"Jemma, dearest, please pause for breath and response. Daisy isn't used to you yet. I doubt she knows that if she wishes to speak she needs to interrupt you, well, not publically but in private. Daisy, if you have something to say, please speak up. I know you were a rather quite girl but don't be afraid to speak up," Leo's tone was one of humor so Daisy realized it didn't bother him in the slightest that his wife talked so much. It made sense after all, who would marry someone that didn't make them happy.

"I'm not as quiet as I used to be. I just feel that I am going to learn a lot more about my surroundings if I let others do the talking. It is something I learned from Mama, she does it all the time with the French Ambassador's wife. The woman is an absolute chatterbox," Daisy smirked and looked at Jemma. "Feel free to continue. I don't mind the chatter. Your voice is rather soothing actually."

"You and Leo really are siblings despite your looks. You would be surprised how many people took offense because I talked too much or because my conversation was too intelligent for them. Tell me, are you also intensely interested in the latest sciences as well? Leo obsesses over every new discovery he hears of," Jemma stops quickly this time, giving Daisy an opportunity to respond.

"No, I am far more interested in Plato and De Vinci. Though, I suppose some of the current ideas being presented do hold a level of importance. I am happy that I will be able to be able to hear more current events. Also, in reference to what you said about what I returned with. A good two thirds of it was gifted to me just before we sailed by the Empress. I trust you read the letters from Mother and father by now Leo," Daisy turned to her brother expectantly.

"Yes, of you would have to leave China because the Imperial Prince took too keen and interest in you. Jemma, Prince Shang has had a tendency over the last decade of taking interest in young ladies of European birth. The Empress of course doesn't like this because traditionally it is the previous Empress who chooses the next when the old Emperor dies. It is all quite a complex process but it is expected that the Empress and all the Emperor's concubines be Chinese. This results in the Empress being extremely angry every time the Imperial Prince expresses a desire for an English or a French Empress. So much so that the family of said young ladies normally get asked to leave China, if they don't they get ordered to do so and if that fails well… I am sure you heard what happened to the previous French Ambassador," Leo expression proved that being unwilling to leave made things unpleasant for the families in question.

"And in the rare case that a family anticipates the issue and sends the girl back to her country, they get rewarded with jewelry, silks, pottery, and basically anything the Empress thinks will make them happy. The better a job they do of making it out to be completely unconnected to the imperial family for needing to be sent back, the greater the reward is. In my case, my poor health was simply too weak to handle the harsh winter weather. Papa went with that because I did get sick these past two winters but really, everyone did, they were extremely difficult. The Empress, of course caught on immediately and sent a physician to look me over. Two minutes of questions and he reported that another winter in China could be detrimental to my overall wellbeing. He recommended my immediate removal to England, for the sake of my health of course," Daisy's smile made it clear how utterly ridiculous the whole thing was.

"Of Course. I presume Uncle escorting you back was the most expedient and safe method for your return too. Did he get appointed as the new Ambassador simply for that or was that already planned and it was just a convenient coincidence?" Leo chuckled, knowing that Daisy had always been a strong, healthy girl with only the rare cold.

"He had already been selected as the next Ambassador. They felt that given his connection to England through his sister, he would be the best fit for the position. His journey was moved up a month though, hence how little notice you got. For our cooperation however, Papa is currently in much better favor than the new French Ambassador and I got enough silk and exquisite jewels to make Jemma and myself the most enviable ladies this London season. Yes, Jemma, I will share them, it isn't actually as if I could possibly use them all anyways. The amounts are insane. They had to be split between all three ships and I dare say that I may have peaked in some of those trunks on our ship," Daisy smirked.

"That is extremely kind of you but it wouldn't be right. They were gifted to you. I would hardly be appropriate for me to use any of them," Jemma stated as she stood, he meal long finished.

Daisy and Leo followed suit. Daisy didn't drop the issue though, "You absolutely will. They weren't gifted to me. They were gifted to the Coulson family as a whole. Mother received an excessive amount as well. Much of the jewelry will need to be reworked into English fashion but the silk is uncut so it can be made into anything we wish. Actually, it may be prudent to sell most of the jewels since they are really quite over the top and we could probably get a few pieces of jewelry out of one of the Chinese style. We will likely be better off."

Leo nodded his agreement and finally Jemma agreed as well, under the condition that most would be used on Daisy since Jemma already had plenty of fashionable clothing and Daisy still needed to have her presentation and season in London. After they finished this dispute, Jemma ordered Daisy to retrieve her bonnet and parasol. A look of resign came from Daisy to her brother before she obeyed. Miss Morse followed quickly, apparently properly prepared for this event.

"I still don't quite understand the necessity of body guards or why your mother would be so insistent upon them, or even for that matter the level of extravagance that the Empress would bestow upon you, or even the attention made about you being 'ill' for that matter," Jemma stated off handedly as they moved to leave, Daisy froze before looking at her brother who wore a stunned expression as if he had forgotten something immensely important.

Finally, Daisy looked at Leo in disbelief, "Leopold Fitzwilliam Coulson, you didn't tell your _wife_ about our family?"

"I-It never came up…?" Leo's pained expression caused Jemma to be extremely confused.

"What never came up? Leo? What is she talking about?" Jemma was concerned as Leo looked away, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"It never came up? You are telling me that never once in your courtship, betrothal or marriage did the matter that your step-mother was the Emperor's niece come up? That my mother was a second-grade imperial princess of China and in Chinese terms I am a third-grade Princess wasn't a connection you thought important enough to mention?" Daisy looked angered as she berated her brother and he was too focused at looking away to notice Jemma going faint. As such, it was Miss Morse who caught the fainting lady, who was understandably shocked. This prompted Leo to react however, he carefully lifted his wife and carried her to the drawing room and laid her on a couch.

It took a few moments for the lady to recover she looked about quite confused. Finally, sitting up she asked, "Are you really a princess?" Daisy smiled indulgently at the question.

"Only by Chinese standards. My grandmother was the Emperor's younger sister and she was married to a trusted lord. In English terms, my mother is granted the title of Lady because her father is a Chinese lord and her husband is a Baronet. In England, I am merely the daughter of a Baronet with extremely good connections. It is only in China that I am accorded the respect of royalty," Daisy's smile didn't waiver as she explained.

"So, absolute constant vigilance will be required in guarding your virtue and we can expect for you to draw absolute attention from those of the highest rank. This season should prove to be full of entertainment," Jemma commented as she straightened herself and stood. Leo looked like he was going to protest her doing so but the woman waved him off. "Well, we should get to work on having those gowns that we can get fitted today. It wouldn't do for your family to be seen unseemly. Also, while I understand the necessity of the guards, we will need to outfit them in much more appropriate attire. I shall have a maid take the guards', Xui's and Cook Min Li's measurements so that I can arrange for the appropriate livery to be made for them. I trust that the reasoning for the maid and the cook are the same, to present a further level of security for you?"

"Yes. Honestly, it wasn't just Prince Shang's interest in me that forced the need for my leaving China. Father, Mother, Uncle and the Emperor were already concerned due to a different sort of attention from the French Ambassador directed at my person. There was a level of fear of what he might attempt to arrange if his endeavors to build an alliance with China weren't successful. You see, I am a particular favorite of the imperial family as a whole. I am of the bloodline and female so certain exceptions have been made for me and, I, along with my mother, have been permitted entrance to the imperial city and have even been admitted into the presence of the Empress herself. So, you see, it isn't a stretch to think that I could be a target for ransom. Again, this should have been included in the letters from my parents," Daisy sighed as she fixed her bonnet on her head.

"Yes, Leo did mention that concern, he just left out the whole, being the great-niece to the Emperor of China part. Well, we will have to try our hardest to keep that tidbit quiet. I don't want any forced compromises," Jemma nodded as she fixed her bonnet firmly on her head. "That will be hard enough to avoid with you having a dowry of 40 thousand pounds and that was before the Emperor and Empress's gift."

Leo watched in surprise at his wife recovering so quickly from her shock and moving on to begin her shopping trip with his sister. As the woman left, he sighed and retreated to his study to work on his correspondence.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a fan made story. I don't own the rights to SHIELD, any of its characters or any characters within the MCU… Much to my disappointment. This is a Regency Era based AU and I will be pulling characters from all over the MCU. Fair warning. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it simply because you don't like the line of thinking, please don't attack me for it.**

Chapter 3: London Calling

The next few weeks passed in a blur for those of the Coulson family. Leo spent quite an extensive amount of time writing to different business partners as well as to the Steward of Tillsbury Park, their country holding. Daisy on the other hand was simply enjoying her new found freedom. She insisted on top of her 'morning exercise' she be allowed to go for daily walks near the seaside since they were so close anyways. As for Jemma, she spent most of her hours arranging, through letters, all the necessities of bringing a young lady of Daisy's caliber out into society.

Jemma felt glee at the idea of all the control she had. Her husband was much more respectful of her ability to think than her father had been and as such she had been allowed a lot of liberty when it came to things that many men thought of as 'men's work'. Jemma thanked god nightly that he should bestow such a wonderful husband upon her and she took full advantage of assisting her husband in the fullest with all the expectations of responsibilities.

Leo had made it abundantly clear that all things related to household expenditures were within her field and gave her full access to their expenses knowing that Jemma wasn't one to spend money unnecessarily. Jemma appreciated this detail as it meant her husband showed her far more trust than most would. Jemma turned to look at the other three occupants of the carriage. They were finally headed back to London and she couldn't be happier. While she enjoyed summering in Tillsbury Park, London held her heart during the Season. Between the entertainments to be had, the gossip to be gleaned and the latest advancements in both fashion and science, there was no place she would rather be.

She smiled as the smallish cottages merged to wooden homes. Next would be the stone as they got into the better parts of the city. She had already arranged for a visit to Madame Moreau the next morning to start on the new dresses. The seamstress in Weymouth could make a decent gown but it simply wasn't up to the standards of the first circles they would be moving in. Jemma had no doubt that Daisy's elegant appearance would draw attention to the young lady. The lack in general of women of an Asian persuasion would add an appeal of the exotic to her and her linage would no doubt garner the attentions of even the highest of nobles.

Jemma could wring Leo's neck over his negligence over telling her about the girl's connection to the Chinese Emperor but she supposed it was mostly because he was never a man to focus on things like connections. She could only hope that they would be successful in finding a husband for Daisy who was of a similar mindset. Jemma shifted and nudged her husband to wake him as they approached their home in the Bloomsbury district of London.

As the carriage stopped, Daisy and Miss Morse woke as well. They weren't quite to the town house yet. However, traffic had forced them to slow to a stop. Daisy looked out the window and smiled before settling back into her seat as the carriage moved forward once more. It took only another quarter hour for them to reach their home.

Jemma refrained from talking about the house again because she spent the first half hour of the day describing all the updates made for Daisy's room. Daisy on the other hand was focusing on an environment that she hadn't encountered for six years. She had actually spent more of her life in China than she had in England. She had even been born in China. She had only lived in England for three years between ages 10 and 13. Now, she would spend the rest of her life in England. So far, she had a level of excitement over everything. She was ecstatic that there wasn't an insane amount of bowing to her because she was related to the emperor.

The amount of freedom afforded to her now was also an exciting prospect. The lack of crowds was also intriguing. When the carriage stopped at their house in Bloomsbury, Daisy had to be reminded by Miss Morse that she had to be helped out of the carriage. Leo held back his laughter but was smiling as he held his hand out to help her down. Daisy rolled her eyes but took his hand and stepped down and looked about as Leo helped Jemma and Miss Morse down as well.

By the time they were all out, the housekeeper and butler were at the entrance. Jemma smiled at them as they bowed and curtseyed. Daisy sighed but knew that it was only because it was the first time they met Daisy. Jemma had to hire most of the present staff as Leo had little need for them in the townhouse, spending most of his time at Tillsbury Park. The previous cook had been someone with only cursory skills as Leo only rarely entertained and as such hadn't paid much attention to such things.

"Daisy, Miss Morse, this is Mrs. Hanson, our housekeeper, and Mr. Stafford, our butler. Mrs. Hanson, Mr. Stafford, this is my sister, Miss Daisy Coulson, and her companion Miss Barbra Morse," Leo smiled as he introduced Daisy to the two primary servants. When they went into the house, the rest of the servants were already lined up to be introduced to Daisy and Miss Morse.

When the process was done, they all were able to retire for a rest before dinner. Jemma wrote a quick note to Leo's aunt Lady Victoria Hand. She had promised the lady that she would be informed immediately of their return. In all honestly, the woman terrified her a little but she had also offer to assist with bringing Daisy out into society and Jemma knew that would make things easier for herself. Lady Victoria had already been informed that they would be arriving on this day but Jemma didn't want to take any chances of offending the strict noble woman.

She expected that the lady would be arriving just after they finished their breakfast the next morning. Leo spent his time actually introducing his current staff to those who were brought with Daisy. Miss Morse, happy to finally be finished with travel for a while, actually took a nap before refreshing herself. Daisy wandered around the house, attempting to familiarize herself with the place that she would likely spend a large amount of time for the next year at least.

She knew that she would likely be expected to find a husband quickly but she was in little rush. She had both time and her parent's approval to choose for herself where she was to marry. Her brother was in accord with her parents on this as well. Her uncle only told her that she should marry to bring honor, she had no idea of how her father's sister, lady Victoria would express her wishes but hoped it was in her favor. Aunt Victoria had been kind to her and fond of her when she was a child so she could only hope the woman would remain so. At the very least her letters had remained so.

The rest of the day passed quickly for all the residents of the Bloomsbury home. It was obvious to Daisy that Cook Min Li hadn't been involved in the process of making bother dinner and supper but she figured that the lady watched the other cook like a hawk and would probably be involved in all future meals. It was a bit odd for her to be tasting food so different from what she was accustomed to but she knew that would be occurring a lot more frequently now. It would hardly be reasonable to expect the others to eat Chinese dishes solely because it was what she was familiar with.

When they all retired for the evening, Daisy sighed as she looked at the bed before her. Xui had already remade her bed with things that had been brought from China for her. Again, she knew that these accommodations weren't to norm. The silk bedding could hardly be customary in England where it was a luxury in the extreme. In fact, she knew that even in China it was reserved for those of the upper classes. She sighed at the comfort, though, of such familiar aspects of her room. Jemma had explained that her mother had sent a letter that gave exact instructions of how the room was to be made up.

Daisy allowed herself to relax into her bed. Xui had had a cot set up in the dressing room for her and exited immediately when Daisy had ordered her to. The maid was a light sleeper so there would be little risk to her person. Daisy also knew that her body guards would likely take shifts of sleeping and occupying the main floor as it was a custom that was long established with them. These were reassuring thoughts as she drifted off, knowing full well why such precautions were made.

She knew her parents had written in the letter about the kidnapping attempts that had already twice occurred. While it was unlikely that such would happen in England, none who cared for her would take the risk. She had no doubt that her uncle had already written to her parents about the pirate attack that was eerily focused on the ship she had been on.

The next morning, just after they finished with breakfast, Lady Victoria was announced and entered the drawing room. While all of them stood, Lady Victoria completely ignored Leo and Jemma and walked directly to Daisy. She circled the young woman before nodding and smiling. The first genuine smile Jemma had ever seen on the Lady.

"Daisy, the portrait your parents sent me last year does not do you justice. I trust Philip didn't pay the painter too much. You have certainly grown into your beauty. I believe you will do your family proud. I trust you are ready for the business necessary," Lady Victoria's smiled indulgently as she spoke. Jemma was in full blown shock.

When she finally broke free, Leo had already greeted his any as well, "Lady Victoria, it is a pleasure to see you again. Might I offer you some tea?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Coulson. In your note yesterday, you mentioned that Daisy brought more materials than expected. I hoped to examine them before we head to the modiste appointment I arranged for today. Madame Moreau is expecting us soon so we shouldn't linger," Their aunt's smile fell abruptly as she addressed Jemma.

"I anticipated your wish. I had one of the maids take small samples from all the fabrics sent with Daisy. They are in this basket," Jemma smiled gently and gestured to a nearby basket.

"Well! I will get out of you ladies' way," Leo stated simply before retreating to his study.

"Excellent. Daisy, you stand there. We will compare the fabrics to your complexion and have the maids set aside those we will arranged to be sent to Madame Moreau's," The noble woman gave Jemma brief smile before collecting the basket and pulling out the swatches of fabrics.

The next half hour was spent comparing the options and deciding which would be used immediately and which would be saved for the future. Daisy resisted the urge to sigh several times during the process. In the end, the two older woman decided to bring a large selection for review and choices based on the designs that they had to choose from.

When they arrived at the modiste a quarter hour later, the mistress of the establishment placed them under her full attention. Lady Victoria was a lady who was among the trend setters of the ton. The Lady might have been stern but she was also recognized as one of the Lady Patrons of Almacs as her mother-in-law had been before. The samples were shown to Madame Moreau who was thrilled to use such fine materials directly from China. A full hour of debating several designs for dresses resulted in several dresses being commissioned for immediate use and a solid dozen more to be finished by the end of the month.

After Daisy's measurements were taken, they were finally released from the modiste. Another hour passed while Lady Victoria directed them to several high level establishments on Bond Street for accessories to go with the gowns being made. When they finished, Jemma suggested they stop at a tea shop for refreshments. Lady Victoria agreed much to Daisy's relief.

"…And then Miss Formenst said that if the Imperial Prince wished to make her his Empress than she saw no reason to object to such a scheme. Needless to say that the Empress was infuriated," Daisy stopped with her tale of what happened to the previous French Ambassador's family.

They were approached by an older man and two younger gentlemen. All three were in uniform. The eldest of the three wore the rank of a General, "Lady Victoria Hand. It is always a pleasure to see you."

"Brigadier General Garret. It is wonderful to see you well," Lady Victoria's voice was carefully controlled as she spoke. "Might I inquire as to the identity of those accompanying you?"

"Of course, Your Ladyship. Might I introduce the Honorable Colonel Grant Ward, the younger brother to the Earl of Pembroke and Major Antoine Triplett. They are both staying with me as they have been stationed at the War Office," General Garret gestured to the respective men.

"How lovely. These are my nieces, Mrs. Jemma Coulson and Miss Daisy Coulson. Mrs. Coulson is my nephew, Leopold's lovely wife, of course and the daughter of Rev. Charles Simmons," Lady Victoria didn't bat an eye as she admitted to her nephew marrying a parson's daughter.

"Forgive me, Your Ladyship, but I am already acquainted with both the ladies. I attended Cambridge with Mr. Coulson and we are good friends. I attended his wedding and was visiting Tillsbury the last time Miss Coulson was in England. It is, of course, an absolute pleasure to renew the acquaintance," Col. Ward explained.

Daisy paused briefly, trying to remember the man and with thought realized it was true, although he hadn't been in uniform then, "Of course, forgive me for not remembering before now. I was rather young then and it has been quite some time." Daisy curtseyed again at the men.

"I am actually acquainted with Major Triplett as well, Aunt Victoria. His family was located in the neighborhood I grew up in," Jemma offered before smiling at him.

"Well, since we are all acquainted, perhaps you gentlemen would join us for refreshments. We were just headed for a tea parlor," Lady Victoria offered to be polite.

"Unfortunately, we have some business to attend to. My apologies," Garret shrugged as he glanced at the major who held a case in his left hand

"Well then, I was planning on hosting my nephew and nieces for dinner the day after tomorrow. Perhaps you all would like to join us?" Although it was phrased as a question, the expression on the lady's face made it clear that she expected a positive response.

"Well, I could hardly do otherwise than to accept. I would hate to deprive my men of such a pleasure as your lovely company," Gen. Garret, smirk made Daisy uncomfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a fan made story. I don't own the rights to SHIELD, any of its characters or any characters within the MCU… Much to my disappointment. This is a Regency Era based AU and I will be pulling characters from all over the MCU. Fair warning. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it simply because you don't like the line of thinking, please don't attack me for it.**

Chapter 4: A Change of Perspective

As the ladies walked away, heading toward a tea shop, both the Major and Colonel looked at Gen. Garret. The General smiled at them over their confusion, "Would you like to know why I am so eager to associate with that harpy?"

Major Triplett resisted the urge to sigh as they walked towards carriage they were supposed to be using. Ward was the one to indulge the man, "Oh, please do tell, Sir. If I recall correctly, you have ranted about the Earl Hand's mother frequently. Something about her having too much influence over politics for a woman."

"Simple. I may hate her but I do care for you boys," Garret stated as he climbed into the carriage with the other two following. "You see; Lady Victoria Hand is the elder sister of Sir Philip Coulson of Tillsbury. Sir Philip's second and current wife is the niece of the Emperor of China. It is a little known fact but a useful one non-the-less. You see, Sir Philip's father was immensely pleased with the marriage and wrote into his will that if Lady Melinda bore Sir Philip a child, that child was to inherit one of the larger family estates. It is located in Kent I believe. In addition, the child would be given a sum of 30,000 pounds. Miss Daisy Coulson was born mere weeks before the death of the previous Baronet of Tillsbury and thus became the immediate heiress of an estate worth 4,000 a year and I believe that with the careful investments by her father and brother, a dowry of roughly 40,000 pounds."

Both of the younger men had their jaws drop causing the general to smirk. It was Ward who spoke again, "I see. That is quite kind of you. I wouldn't even mind Mr. Coulson as a brother-in-law either. He is friendly, if a bit naïve about who he should trust."

Major Triplett remained silent while the other two discussed the opportunities presented with such a substantial wealth for a younger son. He resisted the urge to criticize them as he was currently dependent on the General for the moment. He could only hope to prevent any of their less moral ideas. As of the moment, it only appeared that the interest was in making her have an interest in the Colonel rather than anything outright dangerous, much to his relief.

He figured that he could always warn the girl or her family if things appeared to become serious. Mrs. Coulson was an intelligent woman and knew him well enough that his word would hold meaning to her at least. They had grown up in the same neighborhood and so there was a level of friendship and trust between them. At one point he had even considered being Ordained and marrying her. However, he knew that while she was fond of him, it wasn't romantic and he had decided against it in favor of a more active, military life.

The idea that someone so close to him and his family could be in danger having a potential scandal caused by someone else associated with him was uncomfortable to think of.

While some plotted for their personal advantage, others considered the need to protect Daisy from those who represented greed. Lady Victoria sighed as she and her nieces sat in the tea shop, "Daisy, I am going to recommend that you show caution when you are in the presence of General Garret and anyone that he introduces to you. As you are already acquainted with those gentlemen it means we have less to worry of in their regard. I am trusting your judgement of them Jemma." Jemma was surprised by the lessening formality that the noblewoman was showing towards her since Daisy's arrival.

"I am more familiar with Major Triplett, Lady Victoria. He was a close friend with my elder brother. I have always seen him as a kind man. Leo is the one who knows Col. Ward well. I have interacted only minimally with him," Jemma was serious as she spoke.

"I see. Well, we will have to talk to Leo to assess his opinion on Col. Ward. A second son of a Gentleman or noble would be to Daisy's advantage. Her estate will benefit with a good caretaker. Someone with their own estate would focus more upon his own family's wealth than his wife's. That being said, caution is also advised. There are many fortune hunters among younger sons," The lady smiled at her nieces. "Also, Jemma, I believe it is time you start referring to myself as Aunt Vicky. Lady Victoria is a bit formal for family."

Jemma nodded her understanding mutely. She was too surprised by the loosening formality extending so far. Daisy accepted it as a matter of course, she and Leo had always referred to their aunt as such. After their rest, they returned to Coulson House. What followed was Lady Victoria ordering about several of the staff who obeyed without question. Some footmen were ordered to deliver the fabrics to Madame Moreau's establishment for the dresses to be made.

After that, a few maids were instructed to bring out the jewelry and accessories that occupied a few of the trunks. She then began organizing the different items based on their styles and usefulness. Most of the decorative hair pieces were kept as useful since they would be seen as uniquely fashionable. The other accessories were give varying degrees of approval. Some she insisted needed extensive reworking while others were viewed as something that would put her above the hordes of other young ladies who would be seen that season.

By the time Dinner arrived Daisy was ready to scream about the attention to detail that both her aunt and sister-in-law paid. Aunt Vicky, she knew, could tell but took no pity on her as the elder woman felt that such things were necessary. After the meal, Daisy took advantage of the break to escape to the small library that the house held and find something to read while those in charge of her coming out discussed things that she found were really boring. She had no issue with socializing, that was fun so long as those around you were intelligent, but fashion and style held little interest for her. Instead she found a book on crop rotations and since she knew that it would fall to her to one-day care for her own estate, she felt it was a relevant book to read for her continuing education.

When Miss Morse found her there a half hour later she approved the book but suggested that they transition back to the drawing room since Lady Victoria and Mrs. Coulson were wondering where she had gone. Daisy obeyed only reluctantly, much to Miss Morse's amusement. Another half hour later saw her being forced to put the book aside for the moment and display her skills on both the piano-forte and harp for her aunt.

Leo and Jemma were also keenly interested in hearing her play. Leo's last experience had been difficult since she had only really just begun to learn on the harp and had been struggling with the piano. Miss Morse had been a proficient at both however, and Daisy's skills had vastly improved. Although her skills were far from being a skillful master, she was competent enough to be able to entertain and her spirited and lively nature translated well into the music making it often light and pleasant.

"That was lovely Daisy. It is better to be pleasant and warm than it is it be extremely skilled but without feeling. It is why I was never very good at the piano-forte myself. People found me too cold, but you have a warm and welcoming demeanor. It will serve you well," Aunt Vicky's praise surprised Jemma but not Leo or Daisy. For some reason that was always kept quiet, their aunt had only ever been kind to her son, Daisy and Leo. Even their own father and mother were treated with polite indifference, although it was warmer than most received.

Daisy had always found it amusing. Her aunt had always been polite to a fault. Her marriage had been one for advantage and both her and her husband had known it. Their cousin was a few years older than Leo and Earl Charles Hand, Lady Victoria's only child, enjoyed the humor that came from watching people trying to attempt handling his mother. Leo and Daisy, as well as their parents, had similar experiences and expected Jemma would soon join their ranks.

"Now, there is something more important we need to discuss. With Daisy coming out into society this season we will all need to execute proper caution when it comes to the presence of all men introduced the Daisy. There are several different classes of men, much like I told you Leo when you began looking for a wife. I trust my advice was useful," Aunt Vicky paused.

"Very much so. It was also what you taught Charles as well, he went for a different group of lady but it was useful for both of us," Leo nodded his agreement taking Jemma's hands.

"Yes, very true. Now, the first group of men are what I call the intelligent, romantic Gentlemen. Daisy, you have two excellent examples of this. Both your father and brother fall into this group. These men are smart but will follow their hearts. They will find you intriguing at first and then make a vested interest into getting to know you, sometimes for months before proposal or even a courtship. They may pay some mind to your connections or wealth, but in most cases only so far as to ensure that they don't overwhelm you with their efforts to gain your affections. These are the ideal, not all will be completely wealthy but that is no matter as you have more than enough to sufficiently provide for your own livelihood," Daisy was giving her full attention to her aunt now, knowing that this was a serious matter and not some imagined issue.

"The second group would be the intelligent, pragmatic Gentlemen. My husband and Charles fall into this category. They too will take the time to get to know you but your connections _will_ hold a significant interest to them. They are more interested in both what you can bring to the marriage by would never one that they didn't believe would bring at least a level of comfortable understanding to such. These gentlemen are typically wealthy and seek someone who is their equal in both that and wealth. Either of these two groups would give you a perfectly adequate life where you will find little reason for regret.

"The third is the foolish, romantic gentleman. While he will fall infatuated with you at the first, it is liable that he is quick to do such time and time again and a creature of whim. Often times empty headed, they should be viewed with caution. Some may be book smart but prone to flights of fancy. I would only approve of one of these if he had proved constant over the courtship of a full year if I were you. Often times they will fall for girl after girl for no more reason than a pretty face and sweet temperament.

"The fourth barely counts as a gentleman at all. The foolish pragmatic is often a wastrel who's only redeeming value would potentially be his family connections as often times these will have spent a good deal of their own fortune. They also easily could be called fortune hunters. Still they are generally harmless and if faces with indifference will be on their way.

"The fifth no longer counts as a true gentleman. The foolish fortune-hunter, as I like to view them, is often young, eager and impetuous. You will have your fill of these between your connections, your personal fortune and the inheritance of an estate. They are easy to spot and handle. So long as they aren't granted a private audience they are of little consequence and they can do no damage. They are a mild nuisance.

"The sixth is where true caution must be shown and why it must be shown for all. The cunning fortune-hunter will seek to convince he is one of the first but he will have very little scruples in his actions. He might have a sister befriend you to gain your trust. He will never show true patience but can fain it well. However, he will see a few months' acquaintance acceptable before making his offers and if denied might perhaps make an attempt at a compromise to force you into a marriage. Unfortunately, this means you must be wary with all. A man true in his efforts will stay the course but a man who had ulterior motives will push in the most horrendous of ways.

"The last is the rake. This man has no intentions for your hand. His only interest is in your body and he often enjoys ruining young women for his own reckless amusement. He might marry the girl if she has enough worth such as yourself but he will have no love or compassion for you and will likely stray often and with little care for the damage he causes. Brigadier General John Garret falls into both of these last two categories. As such, any who associate with him should and shall be treated with extreme caution," Aunt Vicky's words caused surprise from both Leo and Jemma.

After some sputtering Leo finally got out, "B-but why would you invite him to dine with us if he is so horrible?"

"Yes, besides. I am very well acquainted with Major Triplett. His father is my father's patron. In fact, he was viewed as so pious that my father believed he seriously considered taking Orders. I doubt he could know of Gen. Garret's character much less share it if he is in residence with the man. Trip would be horrified if he knew that the general had so few scruples," Jemma was extremely vocal.

"If that is the case, he will doubtless visit you shortly to warn you of the General's character as it is hardly a secret and the General makes little effort the hide his behavior. There could be extenuating circumstances, in his case, if you are so certain of his character and that it wouldn't be swayed. War can change a man," Lady Victoria looked carefully at Jemma.

"I am absolutely certain of it. I grew up with him Antoine Triplett is a man above reproach. He doesn't even like cards or spirits as unfashionable as that is. He has a good head on his shoulders and a gentle hand. Furthermore, his family is most charitable, seeing more diligently to their tenants and ensuring to the prosperity of all," Jemma's tone made it clear that she would tolerate no argument, much to their aunt's amusement.

"And what of Col. Ward? Leo, you know him best," Her question caused Leo to shift uncomfortably.

"Grant Ward is a good enough man, if a little stiff in his beliefs of appropriate rankings and social circles. Honestly, I have had only infrequent contact with him since our days at Cambridge. If we are in town at the same time we will often spend time together, and he certainly attended my wedding to Jemma of course, but I know very little of his family. I know only that his elder brother is Earl Christian Ward of Mulberry and his younger brother is Rev. Thomas Ward. Both are married, I believe but I know little else," Leo looked determined at last though. "But he was always a good friend and I have heard nothing that would hint at scandal."

"Hmm… Not hearing of anything doesn't imply there isn't anything there. I will speak with those I know to ensure that we have no unpleasant surprises later on. Your uncertainty makes me wary Leo. Jemma, we will be cautious but _if_ Major Triplett is the man you claim and shows true interest in Daisy and she in him, he might be tolerable for a suitor. A younger son is better anyway since he will have no other responsibilities to attend to as a first son would," Aunt Vicky smiled as Daisy before continuing. "It is of course, your decision Daisy. I merely want you to be fully prepared for what lays ahead. My dinner will have several other young men present and a few ladies around your age that are of a temperament that I believe you might enjoy and possibly find friendship with."

Lady Victoria left a short while later, leaving them all uncertain but open-minded about Daisy's first foray into English society.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a fan made story. I don't own the rights to SHIELD, any of its characters or any characters within the MCU… Much to my disappointment. This is a Regency Era based AU and I will be pulling characters from all over the MCU. Fair warning. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it simply because you don't like the line of thinking, please don't attack me for it.**

 **Author's Note: As apology for the delay on finishing the last chapter as I had family in town, I wrote this one in one sitting, well that it and it was in my head for two weeks so it needed getting out. Also, thank you to the lovely comments I have received.**

Chapter 5: Expectations

The next morning was much slower than the day before. Daisy and those who had traveled with her from China began their routine as always before breakfast and then Jemma spent her morning writing notes to various ladies that she was acquainted with and expected to be in town. Daisy did the same with a few of the young women that she had known in China and hoped to renew the acquaintance of now that she was in England without any likelihood of ever returning to China. Her notes were much fewer, however and she shortly returned to her book on crop rotations with a reference book for what certain terms meant.

Well into the visiting hours however, Mr. Stafford announced Major Triplett to call on Mrs. Coulson. Jemma smiled and told the butler to bring the gentleman in and greeted him as a friend. Daisy ignored most of the exchange, more interested in the implications of why tomatoes and potatoes should never be grown near each other.

Once a maid had brought a tray of tea and Jemma had served for all, Miss Morse included, the Major only took a sip before carefully setting his cup aside, "Actually, Mrs. Coulson, Miss Coulson. There is a particular reason for my coming to call so soon after our meeting yesterday. Jemma, you and I are very nearly family with how closely we grew up together. In a way I view you as a sister. As such, as much as it pains me to do so, I felt it my duty to warn you to proceed with caution in terms of both General Garret and Col. Ward. While in general they are decent enough company, when it comes to the presence of a young lady of wealth I fear neither are to be trusted in their perceived affections."

Jemma raised an eyebrow while this was enough to distract Daisy from her book and set it aside. After a careful sip of tea, Jemma also set her cup aside and warily ask, "Under what circumstances, might I inquire, did you come to this information?"

"The General's character is common knowledge, I am afraid. Two of his three previous wives were persuaded to matrimony in less than auspicious circumstances. His current wife, I believe might be such a case as well. Not to mention he often times will hardly wait the proper mourning period before remarrying which is also… unfortunate. As for the Colonel… he and the General were less than discrete in discussing the best method of the Colonel for pursuit of Miss Coulson after Gen. Garret informed him of her apparent wealth. They did so barely after meeting her and in front of myself no less. I do admit that this is the first time that Col. Ward has had such an open interest in a young lady but that interest _is_ primarily in her personal wealth rather than anything of true merit," With this he picked his cup back up and took a few more sips.

"That is unfortunate. Thank you Trip. I know that it must be difficult to speak of such things of those you are close to," Jemma followed his lead and relaxed a little.

"I am not really close with either, I'm afraid. Col. Ward is rather stuck on ranking and wealth while General Garret had loose morals that make me extremely uncomfortable. I am only staying with them at present because it was only to be a brief stay. I only just got transferred to the War Office and my parents and sister Laura are expected to be arriving at the end of the week. I expect you and Laura will be happy for the chance of reacquainting," Trip smiled genuinely.

"Indeed, that is wonderful. I do hope your next few days aren't too uncomfortable then. I also do enjoy the thought of having something to look forward to in the coming week. There is much to be done for Daisy's coming out. Lady Victoria is going to be a wonderful help with it thankfully. Laura's most recent letter to me said that she was engaged to a Col. Clinton Barton. Your family must be pleased with that," Jemma's move to bring the conversation to less uncomfortable topics meant a loss of Daisy's interest and she went back to her book.

Leo Joined them just before the Major left and was introduced, though with some discomfort over the conversation from the night before. This also led to a repeating of Trip's warning to Leo and increasing Leo's discomfort. Daisy hardly listened to the reiterated warning, more interested in her books once more. After the Major left, there was a level of tension between Jemma and Leo that Daisy opted to ignore, favoring instead to take a break from reading by practicing both harp and piano under Miss Morse's diligent guidance. After that was reworking a bonnet to suit the current fashion, even if Daisy had little interest in such things.

In the afternoon she was taken back to Madame Moreau's by her aunt to try on two dresses that had been rushed by the seamstress and her employees so that they would be done for the dinner her aunt held the next night. The fitting passed quickly and the lady gave grave assurances that the pink silk dinner gown would be done for the next day. This was the only thing for the day and so their Aunt dined with them once more and reminded them to be at House Hand for the dinner early so that they could greet guests with her since the dinner was in Daisy's honor.

The next day proceeded similarly, the only variation being that it was Col. Ward to visit and he spent most of the time in Leo's study. When he and Leo joined the ladies in the drawing room he expressed surprise at a lady reading a 'man's book'.

"Well, Colonel. It is the duty of a landholder, regardless of gender, to ensure to the prosperity of his or her tenants. It would hardly be right for me to pay so little mind to the needs of mine, even if I do have a steward to see to the day to day oversight of St. Agnes Park," Daisy's response left Col. Ward baffled and he left soon after.

When the time for preparing for her aunt's dinner arrived, Daisy sighed in relief as she eyed the bonnet that now looked far worse for her attempts than they had before. Miss Morse took pity on her and assured her that she would see it done properly later. The dress for the dinner had been delivered earlier that day and was laid out carefully when she went to her rooms. After Xui helped her dress and did her hair into elegant curled up-do that Daisy already knew would have her ready to pull the hair pins out long before the night was finished.

Leo heaped praise on her and Jemma went they came down and hurried them into the carriage without delay. Aunt Vicky's house was in Mayfair and far more extravagant in nature due to their status. While Sir Philip Coulson had 15,000 pounds a year from various estates, not including Daisy's, Lord Charles Hand, through his various estates, had 25,000 pounds a year. Lady Victoria was smiling at them when they entered and introduced Daisy to her daughter-in-law Lady Justine. The Lady was clearly nearing her confinement and was polite and friendly. Lord Charles joined them shortly after and embraced Daisy, much to her surprise. They spent a short time catching up before the first guests arrived.

Earl Chester Carter, his sons Lord William Carter and Cap. Michael Carter, his daughter Lady Margret Carter and niece Miss Stephanie Rogers. Lady Victoria paid special attention to the introductions of Cap. Carter, Lady Margret and Miss Rodgers so Daisy knew that these three were the reason the family had been invited. The next guests were Mr. and Mrs. Romanoff with their daughter Miss Natasha Romanoff. Again the young lady received more attention from her aunt in terms of introductions and seemed to be quite familiar with Miss Rogers and Lady Margret. Next came a short but friendly Mr. Eric Koenig followed shortly after with a charmer by the name of Mr. Lance Hunter.

General Garret, Col. Ward and Major Triplett were the last to arrive and the General kept to a distance for the most part, though he did seem to eye Miss Romanoff more than appropriate for a married man. Mrs. Garret, he claimed, was too close to her confinement to really be going about much. Daisy found that, in terms of the younger ladies present, her aunt was correct in the assumption that they would get on well.

Lady Margret had instantly insisted on Daisy referring to her as Lady Peggy as she hated the more formal version of her name. Miss Rogers was extremely polite and absolutely sweet but kept a wary distance from most of the men. In contrast, Miss Romanoff seemed to draw the eyes of every man and she knew it and enjoyed it. At first Daisy was confused by her aunt's insistence but after a half hour of conversation before dinner was announced realized that like her, they all had several things in common.

They were all intelligent women who were a little unorthodox in their belief that a lady should be capable of defending themselves at need. Miss Romanoff was her father's only child and was going to inherit an estate twice the size of Daisy's. Lady Peggy also had an estate as part of her dowry. Miss Rodgers was the only one without some independence but her uncle, Lord Carter had settled a dowry of 15,000 pounds to ensure his niece married well.

Added to their material wealth was their connections and looks and all felt that those put them at unnecessary risk if they didn't have caution. Daisy was gently inquiring to their times and types of 'exercise' when dinner was called. As soon as this occurred, Daisy found Col. Ward abruptly at her side offer to escort her. She agreed with caution, recalling her brother's carefully worded warning earlier that day. However, Daisy was fortunate to find that her seat was between Lady Peggy and Cap. Carter and across from Miss Roger.

Both Col. Ward and General Garret were on the far side of the table but Major Triplett next to Jemma and Miss Rodgers. On Miss Rodgers other side with Mr. Koenig and on the other side of Cap. Cater was Miss Rogers. Her aunt and cousin had completely ignored precedence in favor of ensuring that Daisy had conversation that made her comfortable.

While they couldn't continue their conversation on the 'exercises' a lady might engage in to ensure her own safety, they could discuss other things and the most prevalent topic was the differences of society in London compared to that of the English and Europeans in general living in China. Miss Romanoff seemed genuinely amused by the fact that this was Daisy's first formal dinner where she was allowed to eat without having a taster to ensure she wasn't poisoned. Lady Peggy and Miss Rodgers were appalled that there was such a risk of poisonings at all. This set the general tone for their portion of the table's conversation and it carried over into the drawing room during the separation of the sexes.

When this happened, Lady Victoria was pleased to note the young ladies clustered together and seemed to be at general ease. The ladies that had been invited were all of the first caliber in both character and intelligence and all had a quirk that Lady Victoria had only ferreted out because she had long held the confidence of her household staff who often heard the rumored peculiarities of other families. It was a strange alliance but one that afforded Lady Victoria a better insight on those whom she would permit regular interaction with her family and specifically her beloved niece who had few friends in England.

When the evening ended, Daisy had promises from all three of the other young ladies to visit the next morning to go walking at the fashionable hour. Jemma had kept a wary eye on the General and Colonel and noticed that the Colonel seemed a bit frustrated when Daisy had paid him no mind in favor of her new friends. This fermented the warning that Trip had given her about the man. Leo also found the attempts for attention from his friend unsettling though he didn't want to believe his friend mercenary.

The next morning, Daisy was pleased by opportunity to further the sprouting friendships.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a fan made story. I don't own the rights to SHIELD, any of its characters or any characters within the MCU… Much to my disappointment. This is a Regency Era based AU and I will be pulling characters from all over the MCU. Fair warning. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it simply because you don't like the line of thinking, please don't attack me for it.**

Chapter 6: Realities

Daisy spent a lot of the next few weeks going on nearly daily walks starting from one of the three different homes she and her friends resided in. In the intermediate time, she was shuffled about by her Aunt Vicky, Jemma and Lady Justine in preparation for her presentation. They wanted the presentation to happen before the start of the main season when audiences with the monarch were less easy to come by. As a result, Daisy was being presented at the beginning of October and the little Season as it is referred to.

After her presentation, it was decided, they would spend the Christmas holiday at St. Agnes Park so that Daisy's staff and estate could receive the long missing attentions of its mistress. Daisy had already invited her friends' families for Christmas and since her estate in Kent was only a half day's ride from London, the invitation was readily accepted. As a result, Daisy had written to her house steward and sent ahead instructions for hiring under staff for the house as the upper staff positions were already filled. Min Li, convinced her mistress was safe with the Cook in the London House, removed to Daisy's personal home to get the kitchen and staff in proper order a full two weeks before Daisy's presentation.

When her presentation occurred, Daisy found it surprisingly underwhelming after the fact. Her Aunt, Lady Justine and Jemma presented her and she was in the royal presence for only a few minutes before leaving it. Her aunt told her she actually spent more time than usual with the Regent, Prince George of Wales, because he was curious about her connection to the Imperial Throne. A few weeks later saw them all departing for St. Agnes Park as Daisy's first formal ball was to be in January.

Her first two weeks in residence of her own home had Daisy almost dizzy with confusion. Here she was the hostess, even though her brother was technically speaking her guardian until she wed. Aunt Vicky and Jemma walked Daisy through all the expected responsibilities of a lady of the house carefully. They also impressed upon her the utmost import of choosing a husband who would actually care for the estate rather than see only the wealth it would provide him.

The one thing that surprised all was that in addition to the friends that Daisy had made at that first dinner, she had also made friends with Miss Laura Triplett, whom was a close friend of Jemma and although the lady wasn't as 'active' as Daisy and her other friends, her intellect won her their favor. As such the Triplett family, including the Major, had also been invited for Christmas. Jemma was pleased with this development while Lady Victoria viewed it with cautious optimism.

Thus, it was in the first week of November that Daisy hosted her first guests. Lord Carter and his children and niece were the first to arrive. Leo supposed it was because he had two eager ladies to attend to rather than one. The Romanoff family arrived a few days later, Mr. and Mrs. Romanoff falling into their usual attentions to Lord Carter and Lady Victoria and leaving their daughter to her friends' attentions. The Triplett family was the last to arrive, at the end of the week but the contrast between Major Triplett and his siblings, one older brother and his younger sister was remarkable when in relief.

All of the Triplett siblings had different mothers as the first two wives of Mr. Triplett had died in childbirth. Unlike his siblings, whose mothers were fair skinned and English, Antione Triplett's mother had been dark of coloring and a daughter of a displaced French noble. Natasha had a point in saying that for all the difference in skin tone, he was the handsomer of the brothers which not even Laura could deny.

Just before her departure for St. Agnes, Lady Peggy had received a request for courtship from her brother's friend Col. Samuel Wilson, the only male relative of Duke Nickolas Fury as his nephew by way of his sister and thus his only heir. Their first morning all in residence, Daisy and her friends all went to a grassy area in the gardens and they all began comparing their different styles of 'exercise' that they engaged in. Natasha and Lady Peggy were intrigued by the completely different style utilized in China than England. Stephanie, however, was the only one willing to be instructed through the movements by one of Daisy's guards, much to the amusement and blushing of all. In contrast, Daisy found the English Style of 'exercise' to be simplistic in comparison.

A week of this activity passed along with general riding and other activities of entertainment for all before the Triplett men encounter the ladies engaging in such unladylike behavior and the elder two were properly scandalized. It took a full two days before both Mr. Tripletts calmed enough to listen to the reasoning of Lady Victoria and Lord Carter. Mr. Romanoff seemed to not care in the slightest about what his daughter was caught doing.

In contrast to his father, brother and step-mother's reactions, Major Triplett scandalized the uninformed even further by joining the ladies the next morning and helped correcting the various forms of all involved. Being a military man had broadened Major Triplett's view of the world and he knew more of the darker underbelly of society than he would have liked. However, this also gave him a better understanding why some parents would have their daughters taught how to defend themselves.

His view of things had both Lady Victoria and Leo to relax around him a bit. Before, their caution had been due to a suspicion that he may have spoken ill of Col. Ward to get in their good graces, despite Jemma's reassurances, but no fortune hunter would want a woman who could fight back, especially if he thought to bring about a compromise. He also made no rude commentary about Daisy's interests in less 'ladylike' reading choices to expand her knowledge on the care of an estate. If anything, it seemed to garner his approval.

A week before Christmas, Natasha and Daisy were taking a walk to the local town to purchase more cloth so for Christmas baskets for Daisy's tenets, "Just a forewarning, my parents are likely to attempt to persuade your brother and sister take me on for the rest of the season. Neither of them enjoy the Ton but feel it is needed for me to find an appropriate husband. Honestly, I have spent the past two seasons with Lady Peggy and Steph." Natasha smiled at the last.

"No objections here. Jemma and Leo will probably be happy to oblige. Honestly, I will feel a little easier knowing that I am not the only one with the pressure not to marry the wrong person. Lady Peggy is already engaged and Steph isn't faced with the responsibilities of an estate herself. Though, with her personality she will probably have men falling over her when we return to London," Daisy's response was exactly what Natasha had hoped for and the red head laughed at the last bit.

"Oh, you would be surprised. Miss Rogers is quite capable of making any gentleman back down if she has no interest in him. Not that she has interest in any man from what I have seen. Actually, Lady Peggy only gained Capt. Wilson's attentions after he found Miss Rogers completely indifferent. I suspect she has a specific interest in someone I have yet to meet since Lady Peggy is completely unconcerned by it. Care to assist me in teasing her on the matter?" Natasha asked as they walked into the local drapers.

"Well, that certainly sounds entertaining. I believe I just might," Daisy stated before turning her attention to the task at hand. A half hour later had seen them finished with the task and heading back to St. Agnes as the temperature dropped and they barely arrived back before snow began to fall. The footman who had accompanied them carrying a large bundle of fabrics that had been purchased.

"Daisy, Miss Romanoff, good thing you have returned. We were worried you wouldn't make it back before the snow began to fall. It might be best to take the carriage for any further endeavors while this weather persists. We wouldn't want either of you to fall ill," Aunt Vicky commented as they entered the drawing room after having shed their pelisse and spencer coats.

"We did have a near miss there, Aunt. However, we were successful in our endeavors. Once the weather clears, we should be able to deliver much needed goods to my tenets. Min Li has already seen to some preserves to go in the baskets as well," Daisy seemed immensely pleased with herself before joining her brother where he sat reading over the records that the steward had provided. Peggy and Natasha were immediately drawn into the conversation that began over where and how improvements could be best invested in. Lord Charles happily aided in the education of his younger cousin on her responsibilities. Major Triplett even contributed a few of his own thoughts, having gone on the rides about the estate to see different sections with Leo, Daisy and her friends.

"Personally, I think you should go for the purchase of this land that the steward mentioned last week. He took us about it and it seems to be a solid investment. It will hardly take any work for an increase in yield, especially if you place the fields in the care of Mr. Browning. His fields are near enough to it already and he seems to have a good handle on what he has charge of already. If anything, he probably isn't getting as much work as he deserves," the major pointed out at one point while they were considering different ways to increase profits from the estate. "The land is fairly inexpensive as well, it should hardly put a dent into the savings you have, Miss Coulson.

Daisy had found that in the few weeks he had been in residence, Major Triplett treated Daisy as the true mistress of the house and estate rather than Leo. It surprised her that he was treating her as an equal and the rightful owner of her property as few men seemed capable of.

Leo seemed to be a little uncomfortable with being dismissed as he was still technically Daisy's guardian until she reached majority or married. Jemma and Lady Victoria on the other hand seemed to approve as, they told Daisy, her grandfather had specified distinctly in his will that Daisy would been given complete control upon her majority or marriage. There was even a sample of how her late grandfather specified that the marriage articles be written so that she wouldn't lose control over the estate and fortune left to her.

Leo made a big show of talking about it loudly when he had felt that the Major had spent an obvious amount of attentions on Daisy, though on Daisy's part it felt more like he simply wished to be friends since she was his intellectual equal. Unlike many militarily minded gentlemen, Major Triplett, or Trip as he had requested they all call him, seemed to value all the ladies' abilities to carry a conversation rather than sitting silently to be talked at.

The rest of the week was spent by the ladies preparing the baskets going to the tenets of the estate with Leo staying in the same room to discuss with her the particulars of running an estate. Lord Charles seemed to enjoy this past time as well since he found the intricacies of where to place investments for sound returns to be a favorite pastime of his. Daisy wondered how much he had managed to increase his estates income in the two years since he had inherited after his father's untimely death.

When, just before Christmas, the ladies brought baskets to all the tenants, Trip joined them happily, aiding in carrying the heavily laden baskets despite them each being strong enough to carry them on their own. It was the gentlemanly thing to do, even if it wasn't necessary, he had argued, much to the amusement of the younger women.

Christmas was also a happy event itself. A package arrived at the manor from London, just before Christmas with presents from Sir and Lady Coulson in China. Thus, Christmas morning, when Daisy opened it, she found her friends mildly envious of the beautiful Chinese styled accessories.

"Daisy, dearest, do you realize this hair stick has a rather thick stick?" Lady Peggy commented on the peculiarity as she examined it.

Daisy smirked and took the hair piece before pulling at the ornament only for it to detach, a small, extremely thin blade coming out of the larger than normal stick showing it to Peggy while angling it so Mr. and Mrs. Triplett didn't see what she was holding, "Yes, it is so that it stays more firmly in your hair. I actually have several variations of this already from among the Emperor's gifts if you would like a few. I find they can be just the thing to use rather than pompous feathers."

Lady Peggy smirked, "Well, if you are insistent, I certainly won't say no. Such nice hair accessories will put us ahead of the fashion of the Ton I would think."

"Do you suppose that such would manage to stay in my hair as well? I do have a trifle difficult time keeping decorative pins in my hair do to the natural curls," Natasha looked at the subtle weapon with completely covetous eyes. Stephanie also had an intrigued look. Laura was the only one who seemed less interested and picked up what looked to be a decorative fan that startled her with its weight.

Daisy reacted immediately to prevent suspicions from the young lady's mother who viewed the unladylike pursuits with discomfort, "Oh, I see you found the silver gilded fan, Laura. Quite lovely isn't it. Papa does like his ostentatious gifts, I admit as it is rather impractical for everyday use. Actually, if you are all interested in those hair sticks, I have plenty in my rooms."

Laura nodded reluctantly, going along with the charade to prevent any more fuss from her parents. The package was quickly gathered up and the five young women left the drawing room to their elders for a more private setting. Once they were in the sitting room of Daisy's suite, Daisy instructed Xui to get the hair accessories that were gifts from the Emperor while going to her wardrobe and pulling out a rather small but heavy looking box.

"Natasha, I noticed your expression when you saw that fan. I believe that green or deep blue would be most suitable for your complexion," Daisy smirked as she handed over two fans similar to the one included in the package. "Be careful, the ribbing is bamboo but the tips are steel. The silk is removable so that you can oil the blade without staining it. Stephanie, I believe you also prefer blue and Peggy, I know you favor reds and oranges."

Each of the ladies was handed a less than common fan as Daisy's maid brought back a chest of accessories that Daisy had intended to leave in the home as they weren't likely to all be needed. Opening it, she found a much more common pink silk fan with actual silver gilding for Laura as she had no interest in the more lethal accessories. She then smirked and stated that their presents in the parlor held the promised hair sticks making Natasha and Peggy smirk while Steph gave her a grateful smile.

After the other ladies had all opened their presents, of which Daisy had gifted all her guests either weaponized accessories or more common types for the ladies who didn't engage in their 'morning exercises'. For the gentlemen, she gifted them with books that fitted with their particular interests. When all the gifts that she had personally selected were handed out, everyone else exchanged their gifts as well. At the last, when the rest of the presents had been exchanged, Aunt Vicky and Charles stood and ordered Daisy to don her pelisse so that she could receive her present from them.

Daisy did as ordered quickly. Her friends following suit to see what it is as well. Lord Charles was smiling happily at Daisy's eagerness. She and her friends followed him out into the frozen weather. It had been snowing on and off for the past week and the paths to stable were the mostly the only things clear of snow. Daisy was completely confused about what was in the stables but her cousin and aunt lead them directly there.

When they entered the stables, a new horse was in the primary stall of the riding section. It was a pure black, Lipizzan mare. Daisy looked absolutely enthralled with the mare who tossed her head at the sudden presence of humans. Charles stood beside Daisy pleased with the evident joy on her expression. Daisy had been riding a horse from Leo's stables in London but had often found the more docile horse a bit slow.

"She was breed in our stables in my father's time and is admittedly the best to come from them from her year. A bit spirited but you have ample experience as a horsewoman and she has been fully trained for both astride and side-saddle riding. What are you going to call her?" Charles was more than happy to provide his cousin with a proper mount that she could ride to full advantage.

After a thoughtful pause Daisy smiled, "Hua Mulan, from the Ballad of Mulan, Mulan also means Magnolia so I think that will fit nicely." Lord Charles and Lady Victoria nodded approvingly at the name.

Lady Peggy, Natasha and Stephanie all asked about the Ballad of Mulan which Daisy happily obliged when they returned to the house.

 **Author's Note: These are the basic stats on the horse mentioned: The Lipizzan is considered the ambassador of classical dressage because it was specifically bred for this ancient art that began as training for cavalry mounts. They are masters of the high movements of dressagepiaffe and passage. Their strong haunches and hocks make the horses naturals at collection. Today's Lipizzans are mostly white because the Austrian nobility preferred and selectively bred white horses. Bay and black horses do occur but are rare. Lipizzans are born dark, brown or gray, but they turn white between the ages of 5 and 10. The Lipizzan stands between 14.3 and 15.3 hands. I went with a black because, while rare, it is more fitting for Daisy's personality and would be considered Exotic just as Daisy would have been viewed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a fan made story. I don't own the rights to SHIELD, any of its characters or any characters within the MCU… Much to my disappointment. This is a Regency Era based AU and I will be pulling characters from all over the MCU. Fair warning. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it simply because you don't like the line of thinking, please don't attack me for it.**

Chapter 7: The Beginning of the Season

After the excitement of Christmas morning and the gift of her exquisite horse, things settled down. Boxing day went off without a hitch, the servants receiving simple gifts. Natasha's parents did easily convince Leo and Jemma into taking Natasha under their care for the remainder of the season, much to Lord Carter's amusement. Natasha was pleased as it meant she could actually have an opportunity to learn the martial arts forms that Daisy used and Daisy the kinds that Natasha utilized.

Thus, when they all returned to London, it was without Mr. and Mrs. Romanoff. They left St. Agnes just after twelfth night and were immediately bombarded with invitations. The first was from Lord Carter for Peggy's engagement ball. Lord Wilson had apparently proposed as soon as Peggy returned and Peggy's sister-in-law rushed to prepare for the ball in so short a time period. There were also several dinners with various friends of Leo, Jemma, Lady Victoria and Lady Justine, all of whom wanted some sort of connection to Daisy for superficial reasons like her connection to the Chinese Emperor.

In addition to all this, the ball being held for Daisy by her Aunt was just two weeks after their return to London. Much of the preparation had been done in advance but Ladies Justine and Victoria embraced the chaos that organizing a ball entailed. Daisy soon decided that she might attend them, but she wouldn't be inclined to host any herself in the near future.

This thought was solidified when, just a week after returning to London she, along with her family and Natasha, attended Lady Peggy's engagement ball, which was organized by her elder brother's wife. The lady in question had been quite frazzled but seemed to thrive on the chaos. However, Daisy encountered her first experience of what she would distain about English society as well. Two days before the ball, Col. Ward called and when he learnt that Daisy would be attending, requested the first set.

Daisy agreed only because society demanded that if she didn't she would have to not dance at all while at the ball, an absolutely moronic principle in her opinion but not something she could alter. Fortunately, he only thought to ask for the one set.

One the day of the ball, Daisy was shocked at how excited about it that Jemma was. The older woman acted as if Daisy would meet her soulmate at the ball and not simply have a pleasant time. By the time they actually reached the home of Lady Peggy, Daisy was ready to point out that Jemma was being a tad ridiculous.

The greeting line was long and boring, the only thing keeping Daisy entertained was Natasha pointing out various notables of society that were undoubtedly going to do something ridiculous at some point in the evening. When they got to the head of the line, Daisy finally met Peggy's eldest brother and his wife. The brother seemed as sensible as the rest of Peggy's family but his wife was a seemingly air headed individual.

Natasha assured Daisy that she was nice enough, simply more interested in fashion and being a hostess rather than actually contributing to a sensible conversation. Daisy suppressed a giggle at this and they went about the first part of the ball, before the dancing began, finding Stephanie and once all the guests arrived, Peggy herself. The lady had requested that Daisy do away with the title at this point because they were friends and such things weren't necessary among true friends.

"Miss Coulson, Miss Romanoff, might I introduce you to my betrothed, The Most Honorable Marquis Col. Samuel Wilson of Fury and his Uncle, His Grace, the Duke of Fury?" Peggy used the formal address for her betrothed due to the formal setting they were in. "Your Grace, Lord Col. Wilson, this is Miss Coulson, daughter of Sir Coulson and Miss Romanoff."

Daisy curtsied deeply to the two extremely high ranking nobles. The Duke had no children of his own as he never married, thus his nephew via his only sister was his heir. Duke Fury gave a brief bow before leaving. Peggy's betrothed bowed as well but he was much easier in posture, "Honestly, I hate being referred to as My Lord. Up until two years ago, I wasn't even supposed to inherit. Then, my elder brother died and I got stuck with this ridiculous title. If we are in informal settings, please call me Col. Wilson."

"Of course, Lord Wilson," Natasha was easy with her response, as none of them had really followed typical English protocol anyways.

"If that is your wish," Daisy nodded as well.

"Very well, I have the first set with Lady Margret, and the fourth with Miss Rogers however, I was hoping to engage you two for the second and third sets respectively if you are available," Lord Wilson was extremely affable in his behavior which brought smiles to Daisy and Natasha.

"Miss Rogers, who are you dancing the first, second and third sets that Lord Wilson is delegated to the fourth set?" Natasha asked with a knowing sparkle in her eye.

"Captain Barnes is in attendance and asked for the first. Lord Carter the second, and Mr. Coulson the third. They all asked first so it was my duty to accept them first," Stephanie blushed at the first name she had listed and Daisy's eyebrow rose.

"Would Captain Barnes happen to have recently sailed the HMS Persephone?" Daisy enquired, her curiosity genuine.

"Indeed, I am," Captain Barnes responded as the appeared near the ladies and Lord Wilson. "Miss Coulson, Miss Romanoff, Lord Wilson, it is lovely to see you all again. Miss Coulson, might I inquire what your next available set is and if you would be willing to dance it with me?"

Daisy curtseyed gently to the Captain before responding, "Certainly, Captain Barnes. My next available set is the third."

The Captain smiled and nodded before turning to Natasha, "And you Miss Romanoff?"

"I have the second set available," Natasha smiled.

"Wonderful. Let none say I was impolite by not dancing every set. Lady Margret are you available for the fourth?" Captain Barnes seemed determined to secure as many sets as possible now because at Peggy's agreeing nod he turned to Stephanie and his smile turned softer. "I know I have already claimed your first set but might I claim the supper set as well Miss Rogers?"

Stephanie blushed before stammering out, "Cer-certainly, Captain Barnes. I-I would be delighted."

"Wonderful," The smile he had now showed that he was overly pleased and he excused himself to greet Lord Carter properly.

Not even with enough time for conversation to pick up again, they were once more interrupted with Col. Ward and Major Triplett each invited to the ball for different reasons. They also went through the process of asking each of the ladies for a set. However, before Col. Ward had an opportunity to ask Daisy for a second set, Mr. Koenig appeared and asked her for the supper set. Daisy felt a great deal of relief at not having to worry about spending more enforced time with Col. Ward who had already set her on edge through his behavior towards her interest in caring for her own estate. She happily accepted Mr. Koenig, who in turn, showed his pleasure at being able to extend their acquaintance.

As the conversation for dancing finished, Lady Margret's father announced that the dancing would soon commence. Col. Ward, with barely a cursory nod to the rest of the people from the circle, insisted they move to the dance floor. Daisy reluctantly did so. Col. Ward's commanding attitude towards her was only further irritating Daisy.

His conversation during the dance only added to Daisy's offence. He chose to ask her about the difference in fashions between England and China and any time Daisy attempted to move it to a more interesting topic, the Colonel switched it to something as equally insulting to her intelligence. The topics he covered in the half hour that Daisy was forced to dance with him included fashion, accessories, her understanding of different languages, music and finally her great uncle, the Emperor of China.

By this last point, Daisy was barely containing her anger and frustration for the man. She had attempted to turn the conversation to politics and the situation with France and he instead had completely ignored her attempt and started in on her relations as if those were far more important to him. When the music finished, Daisy gave him the barest of courtesies before escaping, with no little difficultly.

She finally resorted to immediately joining Lady Margret and Lord Wilson as Lord Wilson was her next dance partner. Col. Ward left only after securing the dance after supper which Daisy, once again only reluctantly, agreed to since she hoped to dance the entire night since it was her first real English Ball.

"I must admit; we were fairly close to you in the dance. You looked ready to do something entirely rude to Col. Ward. What was he saying?" Lady Margret, as Daisy had to call her in such a public setting.

"Nothing of substance. That man seemed more interested in the worth of me as an unmarried female than as a human being. Any attempt I made at a real conversation was diverted to some idiotic airhead banality as if I were incapable of focusing on anything more serious than the latest fashions," Daisy was careful to keep her voice controlled so that none could over hear the conversation.

"Well, I assure you, I will do no such things. A woman incapable of thinking about serious things is boring. I had thought the Colonel was more sensible than that. I must admit, he has changed quite a bit since he came under Gen. Garret though. He used to have more substance to him. I believe the next dance is about to start," Lord Wilson pointed out the last as Lord Carter appeared to collect his daughter for the second set of the evening. Before they moved to the dance floor, Lord Carter secured Daisy's 7th set, by this point only Daisy's final set was free and she was content to say that she had no objections to this save that she would have to dance with Col. Ward again.

Lord Wilson proved true to his word, maintaining a happy conversation of substance. He seemed very interested in getting better acquainted with his betrothed's friends and his inquiries showed it. This conversation put Daisy in a much better mood.

Her third set also proved to be rather easy on her. Captain Barnes and she had built an easy acquaintance on the HMS Persephone. It didn't surprise Daisy in the slightest that the majority of their conversation was actually focused on the Captain's connection to Miss Rogers and Lady Margret. As it so happened, his father was Lord Carter's steward and the noble, being fond of the Captain had sponsored his career in the Navy. As such, he was childhood friends with Lady Margret's brothers and well known to family.

Daisy enjoyed the set and began putting the pieces together about Stephanie's disinterest in being courted by the general populous of the Ton and the Captain's easy but distance treatment of her on the trip from China to England. The two were clearly interested in only each other, something that Daisy would tease her friend about later.

When the third ended, Captain Barnes carefully escorted Daisy back to her group of friends. The amount of blushing between him and Stephanie forced not only Daisy but Natasha to resist the urge to laugh over the ridiculousness.

The fourth set was enjoyable as the others before, Major Triplett and she had formed a friendly acquaintance by this point. Having spent over a month around the man on a daily basis had given Daisy a better understanding of his serious at some times but teasing most of the time temperament. As they were already comfortably familiar with each other, Daisy felt perfectly safe talking about her plans for St. Agnes. Major Triplett in turn also seemed pleased by their ease as well.

However, it was the supper set that ended up intriguing Daisy the most. Mr. Koenig was a good friend of Daisy's cousin Lord Charles and as a result was of a similar personality. Although he was quite wealthy, it surprised Daisy to learn that his wealth had come from trade. He had made a great deal of effort to expand his father's import and export business with the investments of both Lord Charles and Lord Carter. The efforts had left him with an extensive wealth. He made a great deal of effort to be honest and open with Daisy as well as to actually show a great deal of interest about Daisy.

As such, when they sat down for dinner, Daisy was more than pleased to continue the conversation about how investments and how they were necessary in this day and age to ensure that estates thrived. Daisy found his difference in perspective interesting since he didn't come from a landed family but rather gained his own wealth. Daisy was sorry that the conversation was forced to end with the supper but not before Mr. Koenig was able to secure Daisy's hand for the final set of the evening.

Col. Ward, whom Daisy had been making a good deal of effort to avoid between dances, wasted no time when the meal was finished. He escorted her to the dance floor once more and again focused on the dullest of topics, embroidery. Daisy humored him for less than five minutes before turning the conversation to her plans on updating the appearances of her estate. To her surprise, the Colonel actually took interest in this topic and inquired to what comforts the estate offered. However, it quickly became clear that the man was more interested in the apparent wealth that it represented than her care for it since when Daisy tried to speak of her tenets he immediately focused it back on the manor instead.

Once again, by the end of the sixth set, Daisy was resisting the urge to show he displeasure with the man and happily escaped to the company of Lord Carter which forced Col. Ward to bid her good night and, to all appearances, leave the Ball. Daisy felt a great deal of relief at his departure and enjoyed the simplicity of talking with Lord Carter during the seventh set. He seemed to focus on inquiries about her new horse and since Daisy knew that he simply didn't know what else to talk to a young lady about, she was happy to elaborate on how she was getting on with Mulan.

When the final set was announced and Mr. Koenig claimed her for the final set, she found herself drawn back into conversation about the differences of growing up in a family from trade verses a family of the gentry. For a man knowing so little of Daisy before this ball, having shared only one dinner with her, Mr. Koenig showed a happy interest in Daisy's intellect. He intrigued Daisy and she decided that she would speak to Natasha to learn more of the man if he continued to show an interest in her.

Despite the fact that Mr. Eric Koenig was much shorter than Miss Coulson, he felt drawn to her. He had instantly decided at their first meeting at Lord Hand's dinner that she was far too superior to him to even show the slightest interest in him. He still felt that was probably true, however, she had also been extremely kind and shown a level of intelligence that he didn't often see among women who focused on the society of the Ton.

He had been delighted that Miss Coulson had agreed to dancing the Fifth Set, aka Supper Set, with him. Her intelligent conversation was an absolute pleasure and by the end of the meal, he was nearly half in love with the young lady, despite still believing her to be far above him. His brother Billy, who was also his former business partner, had all married well and kept pushing him to do the same. Now, Eric felt sorely tempted to do as his brother was suggesting.

Miss Coulson had even gone so far as to agree to dance the last set with him, even though she had to be exhausted by that point in the evening. The young lady had danced every set and had had very little chance to rest. He decided after the last set that he would make an attempt. If she showed him a real interest beyond this evening, he would pursue her. If not, he would accept that she is merely a very nice lady who is well aware of her station and maintain a friendly acquaintance.

 **Author's Note: So I totally just realized while writing this chapter and doing some background on characters (aka Steve and Bucky) that I have been miss spelling Steve, or technically Stephanie's last name and it is supposed to be Rogers and not Rodgers. I apologize for that and I am going to go back through and fix that for all of the chapters.**

 **Also, to avoid any confusion, I looked up the proper address for a Duke's heir, in being introduced they are given their formal title, ergo in Sam's case it would be Most Honorable Marquis Col. Samuel Wilson of Fury. After introduction he is addressed as Lord Samuel, Lord Wilson or my lord. Complicated, yes, annoying, yes, necessary since this is set in 1812, yes. Peggy is only referred to as Lady Margret since she is the daughter of an Earl and thus her title is honorary rather than one that would be given if she was already married to Sam, as that would make her Lady Wilson and when he inherits his uncle's title, Duchess of Fury.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a fan made story. I don't own the rights to SHIELD, any of its characters or any characters within the MCU… Much to my disappointment. This is a Regency Era based AU and I will be pulling characters from all over the MCU. Fair warning. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it simply because you don't like the line of thinking, please don't attack me for it.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you once again for the nice review. I have my reasons for including Koenig's interest in Daisy, you shall see why eventually.**

Chapter 8: The Interested Gentlemen

The morning after Peggy's engagement ball, the occupants of the Coulson household were later to wake than usual. Despite dancing every dance at the ball the night before, Daisy and Natasha were up before everyone else and went through their morning exercises. When they went to the breakfast room after they had cleaned up, it was to find it still empty save the foods just being laid out by the staff.

The two were hungry, however, and immediately collected food to eat. Natasha had found she was particularly fond of the breakfast dishes that Daisy's cook made for breakfast meals and so she and Daisy were found eating similar foods when Leo and Jemma joined them a short while later. Jemma announced that she would be heading to Lady Victoria's home after they finished eating to aid in preparing for Daisy's coming out ball. Daisy and Natasha responded by stating they would be going to Lady Margret's for a visit.

Leo was happy to leave his wife and sister to their own devices as he was working on a new invention. Col. Ward had mentioned in a previous visit that his biggest frustration as a man of the military was that even their most advanced weapons, the pistol and the musket, were painstakingly slow in reloading and not the most accurate even then. A minute was a long time to reload a weapon before firing again. Leo, being ever the loyal royalist, was working on designs to resolve both the issue of accuracy and reloading.

The accuracy was the easiest to resolve since there were already was a way of improving accuracy in a 'rifled barrel' that had been invented a few hundred years before in Germany. The other problem was much more cumbersome. At this point his train of thought was interrupted by his wife, "Dear, what have I said about shop talk at the table? That being said perhaps a revolving barrel of some sort could be used to increase the speed of reloading?" Jemma looked intensely amused as she stood from her empty plate.

Leo looked at her, surprised that he had once again been thinking out loud. He then noticed that Daisy and Natasha had already left and that his plate was almost finished. He looked to his wife in confusion, "When did they leave?"

"Oh, I would say about a half hour ago. It took you almost all that time to come up with that idea on the rifling in the barrel. I really must go now, dear. Aunt Vicky and Justine are expecting me rather early. We only have a few weeks left and there is so much to prepare," With this, Jemma stood and kissed him on the cheek before gathering her outdoor things and leaving him to his inventing.

Not even a half hour later, Col. Ward was brought to his study. He greeted his friend pleasantly and he explained his plan to create a new type of gun that was more efficient for the military to use. Ward only paid attention since the topic was so interesting. Once he finished, Leo looked expectantly at his friend, "That is ingenious. You are going to make another fortune off that if you can make it work. I only came to invite you and your family to a dinner my brother is holding next week. Are the ladies here? I should hand it to Mrs. Coulson as the mistress of the house." Ward looked more interested in the idea of speaking to them than anything else.

"No, they are all off visiting. Daisy and Miss Romanoff are visiting Miss Rogers and Lady Margret and Mrs. Coulson is with Aunt Vicky working on the ball for Daisy. I'll be happy to pass along the invitation though," Leo smiled absently as he took the invitation that Ward handed over with a slight frown. "Is there anything else?"

"Actually, yes, I was hoping that you could help me with improving my investments. The man that my brother hired to do so is an absolute fool and I am not getting the returns I was hoping for. I had hoped that you could help me with that," Ward's smile was a lot less sincere but he hoped that if he delayed long enough, he would still be there when the ladies returned.

"Of course, of course. Proper investments are vital to one's future," Leo nodded and slide aside his initial, very rough, diagram of his idea of a new pistol.

While Leo was trapped into assisting Col. Ward with his finances, Daisy and Natasha had stepped into absolute intrigue. When they entered the drawing room of Carter House, they found a smirking and teasing Peggy with a profusely blushing Stephanie. Natasha was the more interested of the two and immediately asked what both the newly arrived were thinking, "Whatever is going on, Peggy?"

Peggy's smirk grew as she turned to her friends and she stood, "Excellent timing. Natasha, perhaps you could assist me with integrating Steph. She insists she has absolutely no idea as to why a man whom she has known her whole life, has shown a startling level of devotion to her over the years and happened to obtain two dances at the ball last night would request a private audience with my uncle, her legal guardian not fifteen minutes ago." Her smirk was immediately joined by Daisy's and Natasha's as well.

"Why, who ever could such a gentleman be?" Daisy asked teasingly as she took a seat on the other side of Stephanie who only blushed further.

"None other than the soon to be retired and very wealthy Captain Barnes. I do believe you are acquainted with him since you danced a set with him last night," Peggy responded, speaking across Stephanie in a mock whisper.

Daisy and Natasha made fake gasps as they turned to Stephanie who was now resembling a very ripe tomato in color. Daisy spoke first, "Well, why I can only think of one reason such a gentleman would do such a thing as to speak to Miss Rogers's guardian. Stephanie, you didn't behave improperly last night, did you? Nothing that might lead to a compromise?"

Stephanie gasped for real and glared at Daisy, "Absolutely not! Captain Barnes is an absolute gentleman and would never do such a thing. He also would have avoided any chance of such occurring! He would never do anything that isn't through the most proper modes of society," Stephanie may not have actually raised her voice but her shock and anger at such a suggestion was clear all the same.

Daisy, Peggy and Natasha had to hold back their laughter at her revealing statement. Natasha was the first to have enough control to speak, "By that statement the only reason Captain Barnes could be in the study of your uncle is to, quite properly, ask for your uncle's permission to either court you or solicited your hand in marriage. Given the length that you have both been acquainted, I would think it would be the latter rather than the former."

Natasha's statement caused all the blood recently flushing Stephanie's face to drain from it. She opened her mouth and closed it several time before finally squeaking out, "You really think so?"

This more than anything else is what turned those teasing her into a more serious mode, "Yes, we all do. When the good Captain wasn't dancing with you, he was staring in your direction. You do want that right? To marry him?" Peggy asked gently, taking Stephanie's hand.

"O-of course I do… I-I just didn't want to get my hopes up only to be disappointed. So many ladies have shown him their favor, it is hard to believe he would choose me," Stephanie's sigh was interrupted by the family's butler entering the room and informing Miss Rogers that her uncle requests her presence for a private audience with Captain Barnes.

The red all came back to the young woman's face as she stood and straightened the skirts of her morning dress before following the butler out of the drawing room. Peggy sighed in relief once the door was closed again, "Well, that is settled then. Those two have been dancing around each other since we were five and he was ten and about to go on his first ship. They didn't realize it but I overheard James whispering to her that he would return and marry her one day. Those two have cared for no other despite the interest shown from others."

Natasha burst into laughter, "You never told me that one. So they have had an understanding since that early. This must have been the most expected pairing in England. Thank heavens for unexpected pirate attacks and unfortunate but not too inconvenient injuries. Who knows how long it might have been waited for otherwise."

"Oh, not much longer I expect. While on out journey from China, Captain Barnes let slip that he intended to sell his commission within a year. The injury might have only sped up the event slightly," Daisy smirked. "I knew that he must have had some sweetheart that he intended to wed but I didn't realize that it would be one of my future friends."

"Oh, that is interesting news indeed. I think I will use that to keep William and Michael at bay if they decide to imply that James only gave up his commission because of the injury. I don't envy my sister-in-law though. Arranging two weddings will be a trial. I expect that Stephanie and James will only wait for the Banns to be read too," Peggy smiled.

Before anything further could be said, Lord Chester Carter came into the room followed by Captain Barnes with Stephanie's hand firmly secured on his arm. He held the hand there, even though it was a little overt as a display of affection. The man was absolutely beaming at Stephanie who held a blush on her cheeks still. Her smile however spoke volumes.

"Peggy, Miss Coulson, Miss Romanoff, Stephanie has some pleasant news to share I believe," Lord Carter stated as he stepped out of the way of the newly confirmed couple.

"C-Captain Barnes has asked for my hand and I have accepted. We are to marry in a month's time," Stephanie's blush deepened at her cousin's knowing look. Lord Carter left at this point, secure that Peggy, Daisy and Natasha would be enough of chaperones to ensure propriety was maintained.

The Earl then went to inform his daughter-in-law about the wedding that needed to be planned before sending a letter to the Captain's father and a note to the papers for the announcements. The friends happily allowed Stephanie's joy to completely over take any other conversation that might have occurred and spent a good deal of the morning discussing all the planning that would need to be done in preparation for the February wedding. Eventually, once the hour wore on to the point where others would be visiting, Daisy and Natasha bid Peggy and Stephanie fair well and returned home.

Their arrival coincided with the arrivals of both Mr. Koenig and Major Triplett. Mr. Koenig wasted no time in inviting the ladies and Major to go riding the next day. They all easily accepted, having no plans for the day and began working on the details while they all shed their outer ware and settled into the drawing room. Mr. Koenig also invited them to sit in his box at the theatre two days hence if they didn't have plans already.

As it was the one day that they hadn't already had an engagement planned for the evening, Daisy happily accepted on behalf of her family. As she did so, Col. Ward and Leo arrived in the drawing room, having been informed of the arrival of more guests. Col. Ward was disgruntled to realize that by staying so long with Leo, he had inadvertently forced himself into a corner dictated by society. He had been visiting well above a half hour, as such, it was only proper for him to excuse himself, despite having no opportunity to actually speak with Daisy.

Thus, he only relayed the invitation to Daisy for the dinner and then inquired if she would be free the next day to go walking. Daisy smiled politely and informed him that she had already agreed to go riding with Mr. Koenig and Major Triplett. The Colonel barely resisted the urge to grimace and left after promising to visit with Leo again the next day.

Mr. Koenig and the Major seemed happy to share the conversation with both Natasha and Daisy. They expressed their joy for Stephanie, whom Major Triplett knew much better than Mr. Koenig but both were sincere in their expressions. After that, they discussed their plans for riding the next day, each expressing a desire to see how Daisy got on with Mulan.

When a half hour passed, both gentlemen made their very proper departure. Once they were gone, Natasha couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, "Daisy, I must admit I am stunned. You seem to have not one but three suitors. How you ever managed that would be appreciated if you don't mind sharing your secrets."

Daisy rolled her eyes and sighed, "I wish I knew so that I could avoid at least one of them. Major Triplett and Mr. Koenig are both pleasant enough gentlemen but I could do without Col. Ward. The man is a borderline pest. Who knows how long he was here while we were gone. He also, doesn't think my capable of anything beyond a basic set of feminine accomplishments."

"How fortunate for you then, that Mr. Koenig managed to catch us on the stairs to the house then, so that you could avoid a walk with the Colonel tomorrow. Also, I quite agree with you. He seems to be pleasant only on the surface. I doubt that man is acting without guidance though. He strikes me as more of an impulsive type of man. We should be wary of him," Natasha nodded. "Now, we must decide which riding outfit you will wear tomorrow. And we must also pray the weather holds. Though, out of curiosity, which do you prefer?"

Daisy sighed while thinking for a moment before giving her response, "It is really too early to tell either way really. Both seem like absolutely wonderful gentlemen. However, that being said, despite Major Triplett being the handsomer of the two, I feel that Mr. Koenig is the more interesting."

Natasha smiled and nodded, hoping only for the best for her friend. She also agreed about Mr. Koenig, his intelligence certainly outweighed the Major's good looks, not that that man was ignorant by any means, simply more focused in his intelligence and perhaps a little less interested in his pursuit of Daisy.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a fan made story. I don't own the rights to SHIELD, any of its characters or any characters within the MCU… Much to my disappointment. This is a Regency Era based AU and I will be pulling characters from all over the MCU. Fair warning. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it simply because you don't like the line of thinking, please don't attack me for it.**

 **Author's Note: For the purpose of the Plot, this chapter is being focused mostly around Mr. Koenig so there will be more formal speech since he isn't as familiar with the ladies as they are with each other.**

Chapter 9: Gentlemen and Villains

The next day's ride with Mr. Koenig and Major Triplett was a pleasant change in exercise. Natasha found herself slightly envious of Daisy for having two extremely educated men with open minds courting her, even if it was unofficial. Mr. Koenig spent part of the ride explaining that he had also written to invite Miss Roger, Lady Margret and Capt. Barnes to join them at the theatre. The invitation had been accepted and the ladies were delighted that Mr. Koenig had put such forethought into ensuring their enjoyment.

Their trip to the theatre was equally enjoyable, Mr. Koenig had also invited another friend of his, Dr. Banner, and Natasha had found herself instantly drawn to the man. The next few weeks passed with more enjoyment than any of the ladies or Daisy could have imagined. Daisy quickly found herself actively encouraging Mr. Koenig's courtship. While she wasn't sure she could love him, she certainly felt that if they did marry, it would be a happy union with mutual respect and understanding.

During the weeks leading up to both Daisy's Coming Out Ball, and Stephanie's Engagement Ball, Mr. Koenig spent his time visiting frequently the home of Miss Coulson. His visits occasionally coincided with visits from Dr. Banner who had, very hesitantly, begun to show an interest in Miss Romanoff. These visits often included long rides or walks with Miss Morse acting as a proper chaperon for the young ladies.

Major Triplett would sometimes join them but never pushed his company on any of them and would often spend it in company with Mrs. Coulson. Col. Ward however, seemed to always time his visits to the Coulson home oddly and would often find that by the time he had arrived the ladies were either out with their friends or riding with Mr. Koenig and company.

Finally, two days before Daisy's ball, he managed to time his visit just after Mr. Koenig and Dr. Banner had left and thus, the ladies were unoccupied. He immediately tried to secure Daisy's hand for the first and supper sets only to learn the those, as well as all but the fifth set were claimed already. When he inquired as to who had them, Daisy explained, with no small internal glee, the Mr. Koenig had already requested the first and supper sets, Major Triplett had secured the second, Leo the third, Lord Wilson the fourth, the seventh was promised to Dr. Banner and the eight set was promised to Lord Carter.

Col. Ward secured the fifth then and there to ensure that he would actually be able to dance with her and when he left, grumbled to Gen. Garret about Mr. Koenig getting in his way constantly. The General just laughed and assured him that there were ways to deal with upstarts from lower classes trying to climb the social ladder but it would take time to arrange.

Ward accepted this, not thinking much beyond the idea of getting Mr. Koenig out of the way. He assumed Gen. Garret's many contacts would dig up some scandal that would send the man scurrying away, full of shame for the presumption of pursuing a lady far above him. On the evening of the actually ball, Ward happily dressed, a plan in hand to hopefully encourage Miss Coulson away from the upstart Mr. Koenig.

Likewise, in an only slightly less fashionable part of London, Mr. Koenig did the same with eager anticipation. He had felt fully encouraged so far in his hopes towards Miss Coulson. She was all he could imagine a proper young lady capable of being. Her accomplishments expanded beyond what was expected of a gently bred woman and her education was on the same level as his own despite not having the advantage of going to Cambridge or Oxford herself.

He firmly decided that, should the evening go as well as he hoped it would, he would request a formal courtship within a week. This would give him time to properly get to know Miss Coulson without a worry or pressure from an outside force making a proposal before he felt they knew each other well enough to proceed to an engagement. He wouldn't have even thought that a formal courtship would be necessary had not Miss Romanoff hinted that there were other interested parties to Dr. Banner. Dr. Banner, being a smart man knew that Miss Romanoff had only told him to ensure that Mr. Koenig knew and thus had passed the information along.

These thoughts stopped when his carriage pulled up to Hand House, where the ball was being held. He carefully straightened his cloak and formal wear as soon as he was out and joined in the greeting line. He had arrived early enough the he wouldn't have a long wait but not so early that he was ridiculous. Fortunately, the line moved quickly and he smiled a genuine and bright smile at the family he hoped he would join one day.

Once he was inside and had shed his cloak, Mr. Koenig located Captain Barnes with Miss Rogers and Lady Margret. He swiftly made his way over to the group, knowing that Miss Coulson would be joining them as soon as her duties greeting her guests were completed. Lady Margret smiled at him when she spotted him on his way over and the three made space in their little group for him to join.

"Mr. Koenig, might I introduce you to my betrothed, Mr. Barnes, lately of the Royal Navy. He just finished selling his commission and has retired formally," Miss Rogers introduced them as he joined them. Mr. Koenig had yet to be formally be introduced although he had heard much about him from Miss Coulson.

"A pleasure. Miss Rogers and Miss Coulson have spoken of you while on some of the outings we have gone on together. It is gratifying to put a name to the face," Mr. Koenig was polite, knowing full well that Mr. Barnes was viewed with a higher status due to his having held a Captaincy in the Navy.

"Likewise. I have heard from many about you. Lord Carter says you are a mastermind when it comes to making investments. I may seek your guidance in the future. I have made a great deal from my endeavors in the Navy but feel the lack of returns I am gaining from my current investments. I would hate to think that my lack of foresight now would harm my family in the future," The look Mr. Barnes gave Miss Rogers as he said the last told Mr. Koenig that theirs was a love match, just as Miss Coulson had assured him.

"I would be happy to help. You would be surprised about the new and innovative things that are being made these days. There are ample opportunities available for someone just willing to look at them closely," Mr. Koenig blushed then. "But we really should discuss this elsewhere. A ball is for fun and entertainment, not business and investments are most certainly business."

"Absolutely right. Mr. Barnes, how dare you encourage improper behavior at my ball?" Daisy teased as she and Natasha joined the group. Mr. Koenig, whose back had been to the entryway for the ball room, jumped a little in a startle but his smile brightened all the more with the presence of his object of admiration.

"My Apologies. Men of the Navy so rarely discuss anything else that I had forgotten what true manners are. I hope you will forgive such a gross transgression. Oh! I do believe the dancing is about to begin," Mr. Barnes teased back before sweeping away with Miss Rogers towards the dance floor.

Dr. Banner appeared in seconds to nervously remind Miss Romanoff she had promised him the first set. She willingly left with him as Miss Coulson and Mr. Koenig went to the head of the set since it was only proper that the lady the ball was being held for started off the dancing. Mr. Koenig silently thanked his late mother for her insistence that he and his brother learn the more formal dances the upper classes used.

He was pleased that his usual lightness of foot had been maintained and he did nothing to embarrass Miss Coulson or himself during the set. He also felt the conversation was also delightful. By the end of the first set, Mr. Koenig was fairly certain there could be no other lady for him. He had become firmly smitten with Miss Coulson over the weeks but now he felt he was certain he was in love. He was reluctant to part with her when the set ended but did so for proprieties sake.

He went through the three other sets between the first and supper sets in a state of haze. He danced once with each of Miss Coulson's friends and they all seemed to smile indulgently when he spoke of little besides Miss Coulson. Mr. Koenig knew that he was clearly revealing himself and that wasn't quite proper but he knew that these ladies weren't the type to gossip about their friend and so it was fairly safe that the only one to hear about his behavior would be Miss Coulson.

When the fifth set ended, Mr. Koenig led Miss Romanoff, his partner for the set, towards where both Dr. Banner and Miss Coulson were located. He wasn't a man lacking in manners and so would see his current partner to her next before claiming Miss Coulson once more for both the Supper Set and supper itself. He noticed with slight hesitation that Miss Coulson wasn't happy when he reached her and Col. Ward, who had been her partner for the set.

Col. Ward frowned at Mr. Koenig but as Mr. Koenig had brought Miss Coulson a refreshment, realized that he couldn't do anything about the man's presence. The Colonel did make a few more attempts to regain Miss Coulson's attentions but after several short answers, left not only her presence but the Ball as well since there would be no further opportunity to gain another dance with the young lady.

Miss Coulson, though it was quite rude, actually sighed in relief when the Colonel left and her smile brightened as she spoke to Mr. Koenig. He felt a rush of relief that her displeasure had nothing to do with him and everything to do with the man who had departed. When Miss Coulson finished her drink, Mr. Koenig led her back to the dance floor just as the supper set began. He was once more completely under her spell. He laughter made him vow to find a way to keep her always happy, her intellect made him want to buy her every book she could ever wish to read.

When the supper had finished, Mr. Koenig was certain he had to request for a formal courtship the very next day. He was certain that if he didn't this precious gem he had be so fortunate to have gained the brief attentions of would no doubt be stolen by some far more worthy than himself. He wasn't so rude as to leave before the ball ended but once it had, Mr. Koenig had never felt more exhausted or alive.

He wearily climbed into his carriage after bidding farewell to those he was acquainted with at the ball. He had ensured to dance every set as a proper gentleman would and was therefore weary of foot and body. His carriage driver and footmen climbed on and he looked back once more at the grand house before his carriage pulled away to make room for others. He leaned back I his seat, knowing the trip would be slightly longer due to the distance between the homes and let himself fall into a light doze.

Mr. Eric Koenig's doze was brought to an abrupt end a quarter of an hour later by the sound of a pistol firing once and then again. Each shot was followed abruptly by a thud on his carriage and his carriage came to a swift halt. The door was then opened and he was yanked out by arms of men with faces covered with kerchiefs. His attempts to resist were all for naught as he was far outnumbered by the aforementioned men.

The beating was swift and brutal. It wasn't long before his vision began to blur due to pain and then a loud crack before everything went dark and was no more.

The morning after her ball Daisy felt immensely pleased with herself. Over the course of the evening she had, she hoped, shown herself at the best she could and knew that Mr. Koenig had in particular had made note of it. Natasha had teased her about it during their early morning exercises and Daisy agreed that the man was, while not the most handsome, certainly the most pleasant dance partner she had engaged the night before.

The only other who could compare, Daisy had decided was Major Triplett. He, however, had seemed to only be interested in maintaining a friendship, which Daisy was happy enough to oblige him with. Daisy and Natasha expected Peggy and Stephanie to join them just after breakfast for various reasons. Stephanie's wedding would be held in another three weeks, just enough time for the reading of the Banns, since Mr. Barnes had expressed a desire to marry sooner rather than later and everyone understood his eagerness at this point.

The man had never been one to delay in something when he made his mind up. Thus, Daisy and Natasha had agreed to assist Stephanie in preparations for her wedding. Since Daisy had such a surplus of silk fabrics from china she offered to gift some of them to her friend as an early wedding present to be added to her wedding clothes.

As such, the morning was spent going through the trunks of fabrics that Daisy had brought with her from China to find some that Stephanie liked. A few simpler ones were selected to make ball gowns with. A pale blue silk was finally settled on for the wedding gown itself. They then all then headed to Madam Moreau's with the silks packed away in a trunk for transport. While normally, such tasks for preparing for a wedding fell to the lady's mother, Stephanie's parents had died a few years prior. Thus, her friends were stepping up to assist in the preparations while her uncle paid for the expenses.

When, after a long morning of shopping, the ladies returned to the Coulson residence, it was to find an unfamiliar carriage outside of the house. They were equal parts curious and concerned as the entered the house. Upon entering the drawing room, in search of Jemma, Daisy's face brightened at seeing Mr. Koenig.

"Mr. Koenig, forgive me for not being here earlier. Miss Romanoff and I…" Daisy trailed off at the grim expressions of both the man she believed to be Mr. Koenig and Leo who she just noticed was also in the room. "Whatever is going on?"

"Daisy… Daisy I would like to introduce you to Mr. Koenig's younger brother Mr. William Koenig. He… Well… I'm not sure how to say this…" Leo gulped uncomfortably.

"That is because there is no delicate or easy way to say this," Mr. William Koenig stated, not unkindly. "Miss Coulson, my brother had expressed on multiple occasions since meeting you how much he admired you. I believe that, knowing my brother as I did, he likely showed his affections openly. As such I didn't want to leave you in doubt about what happened. Last night, my brother's carriage never returned home. When men were sent out early this morning in search of him… he, his driver and footman were found dead. Given that his valuables and carriage as well as horses were all gone. We can only presume it was a robbery gone very wrong."

Daisy felt the blood drain out of her face as she listened to the man before her. When he finished, Daisy abruptly turned and left the room, followed by her friends as she fled to her room. Leo apologized to Mr. William Koenig, explaining that Daisy had been equally fond of his brother and it was likely a shock to be informed of such events.

An hour later, Miss Rogers came down to request permission for her and Peggy to stay the night. It was a request that was easily granted and a note was sent off to the Carter residence to inform Lord Carter of the situation. Leo wrote a second to his cousin and aunt informing them of the information and apologizing for not being able to attend the theatre with them that night.

Daisy and her friends immerged somberly from her rooms when Dinner time came and Leo informed them of the change. Daisy nodded numbly but knew that as she had held no formal connection to Mr. Koenig it would hardly be seen as seemly to go into mourning for him, regardless of her feelings. She could only hope that people were understanding when she showed reluctance for revelry at Stephanie's engagement ball the next week.

 **Author's Note: Please don't hate me. Eric did die in the show because of Ward so it was only fitting that the same applied for my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a fan made story. I don't own the rights to SHIELD, any of its characters or any characters within the MCU… Much to my disappointment. This is a Regency Era based AU and I will be pulling characters from all over the MCU. Fair warning. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it simply because you don't like the line of thinking, please don't attack me for it.**

 **Author's Note: My apologies for the delay in the posting of this chapter. I have been busy with work, friends, family and Halloween prep. This will probably continue because the heavier activity during the holiday season at work so this is also an apology in advance.**

Chapter 10: Misery of Circumstances

Although Daisy's Aunt Vicky and cousins were understanding and even tolerant of the cancelled dinner, others, Leo knew, would not be. When the next morning, Daisy sent word via Natasha that she wasn't feeling well, Leo sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since Mr. William Koenig had arrived in his drawing room the day prior. After some internal debate, he decided that he and Jemma would attend General Garret's dinner that night and give his sister's apologies for not attending. Simply saying she wasn't well seemed like the easiest course and would give her a few days' respite from the Ton.

After that, however, he would have to insist on her rejoining society, even if she wouldn't be in the highest of spirits. Jemma agreed with his decision and informed Natasha of it. The young lady looked at Daisy's brother with respect. Many people won't have taken their sibling's feelings into consideration at all. She also knew that even such a brief respite could raise eyebrows without given plausible explanation.

As such, it would hardly be seen as proper for Peggy and Stephanie to remain if Daisy was ill and so they reluctantly left after breakfast. Natasha assured them that she would care for the distraught woman and pressed them to continue with planning Stephanie's wedding. Dinner was taken in Daisy's rooms as was supper while Leo and Jemma went about ensuring none took Daisy and Natasha's absence as a slight. Daisy was said to be ill and Natasha was such a close friend that she had agreed to care for her.

However, the next day, Daisy herself discarded the suggestion. She assured her brother and his wife that what she needed was distraction rather than indulgence in morose behavior. She had cared for Mr. Koenig and had seriously considered the man for a husband, but she wasn't in love with him. She would certainly mourn his death but she also pointed out that to fail to move forward would actually an insult to his memory. He was a witty and intelligent man and had he known the circumstances that would take his life, he likely would have preferred she not suffer for his loss.

She did insist that it would be entirely appropriate for them to attend his funeral however. The affair was small and in at least Daisy's opinion under attended. It was however both proper and tasteful. Daisy took this as a sign that she would have to resign herself to dealing with the attentions of more men now that her primary suitor had met an untimely demise.

Thus, a much more somber Daisy fully engaged her efforts in ensuring Miss Rogers's wedding would go off without a hitch as well as throwing herself into preparations for a ball her uncle, Ambassador Zhang Wei, announced he would hold in her honor. Since he had left his wife and daughters back in China, it was decided that Jemma and Daisy organized the event. As such, Daisy was in the position of hosting her first major event in society.

Natasha, Stephanie and Peggy all dedicated themselves to helping their friend regain her good spirits over the next few weeks. Daisy found herself surprised by how quickly Stephanie's engagement ball approached and passed. She had to endure more suitors now but found most to be far too insipid to actually entertain. Col. Ward was a persistent fellow and made a great deal of effort to garner her attentions but to no avail. Daisy was finding herself increasingly frustrated with the man. Her friends were in agreement with her, that given his lack of consideration for her actual personality, he was mostly interested in her in a mercenary sense.

Equally disturbing, Daisy found that while she felt the absence of Mr. Koenig keenly, she was also fairly certain she wasn't heartbroken. She ended up spending a full day being absent minded about preparations for her friends' weddings due to this realization and found she ended up frequently pricking her finger with a needle she was using to monogram the initials of her friends and their intended on handkerchiefs.

She realized that her darker feelings were over the loss of a man who had become a dear friend rather than one she was in love with. She did swear to herself one thing though. He may have never been more than a friend, but she had considered him seriously for a husband. As such, she vowed that if she ever learnt who had brought about his demise would suffer for their actions. While the investigators had initially thought the incident a robbery gone wrong, a chance capture of one of the men who was involved revealed otherwise.

The man, in trade for his life, admitted he and others, none of whom he would name, had been hired by an unknown third party to bring about Mr. Koenig's death. Daisy had only been kept informed because, Mr. William Koenig had insisted upon it. He had actually formed a comradery of sorts with Leo as a result of the incident.

"Daisy, dearest, why do you appear quite enraged?" Peggy asked, finally disturbing her darker thoughts. "Is it Mr. Koenig?"

Daisy hesitated before responding. This new information had come to light only the day before, "They caught one of the men who were involved in Mr. Koenig's murder. He claims that he and the other men were hired to do so."

Peggy looked to Natasha who confirmed what Daisy had said with a nod. Her expression was grim now, "Do they know why he was murdered than?"

Daisy refused to look up, instead glaring at her embroidery. Natasha sighed and responded, "Apparently the man traded that information for his life. He and whoever else it was that was hired, were hired to do so because he was interfering in another gentleman's endeavors over a young lady. I suppose it can only be presumed to be that the young lady is Daisy." Natasha's expression was thunderous at this last part.

"Surely you jest. No offence Daisy but couldn't it be possible the man is merely lying to save his own neck? What kind of man could possibly be willing to kill for a woman who has clearly shown no affection for him? Daisy only encouraged Mr. Koenig," Peggy looked like she perhaps didn't believe her own words.

"The kind of man who is interested in raising himself up in society. To be nephew by marriage to an emperor, even a Chinese Emperor, would open doors that would otherwise be impossible to them. I am surprised that they would actually tell Daisy of it though. Surely they could have taken her sensibilities into consideration on the matter," Stephanie put in as she stitched lace to a petticoat.

"They needed to inquire from her all those who sought to be her suitors. Jemma wasn't certain about who were the more persistent ones. It was certainly a trying afternoon yesterday. I am actually now relieved that my greatest connections are to Daisy and you two. My estate is comfortable but it is hardly something that will bring about murder over," Natasha stated the last a little too fiercely. They all knew that Dr. Banner, while guarded by a natural reserved nature, had clearly captured their friend's attentions and perhaps more.

Daisy resisted the urge to respond to her friends talking around her. She knew that they were more just concerned for her rather than treating her like a child. Eventually, she did speak up however, "It is fine. I will simply need to show more caution in the future for whomever I am interested in. It is a tragedy that I will learn from. I can only hope that it doesn't get spread too far though," Daisy stated while she finished the embroidery she was working on and moved on to a bonnet.

Although most of the dresses for Stephanie were being made by professional seamstresses, Stephanie insisted that they make her wedding clothes personally. The dress itself was being made of pale blue silk that had come from China with Daisy. Fortunately, despite the wedding day being only two days away, they were almost finished. The Wedding dress, as per tradition, needed only the final stitch which would be done on the day of the wedding for good luck. The majority of accessories had already been finished, only a few final details remained to be finished, much to the surprise of all.

After Daisy's comments, the others changed the conversation to other topics, the upcoming weddings of Stephanie and Peggy being prevalent among them. It had been arranged by the Earl for Natasha and Daisy to spend the next two nights with his daughter and niece so that they could enjoy the celebrations.

"Bucky just purchased a house in Town for now. He rightly pointed out that we have plenty of time to look at estates for purchase during the warmer months," Stephanie smiled. "He said he doesn't want me to miss the rest of the season just so we could on a frivolous wedding tour. I expect that our wedding tour will actually be a tour of visits to estates up for purchase."

"And doubtless he will insist that you pick which will be bought in the end. He always did say you were better at estate management than himself, regardless of his father being a steward. I can only imagine how the steward you two hire will react when he realizes he is answering to you rather than James," Peggy added.

"In a way, you must admit that it is kind of refreshing to know that he has that much trust in you. That being said, what _will_ he be doing if he isn't running the estate?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, doubtless he will help run it. I just suspect he won't dare suggest doing anything Stephanie didn't approve of first. He has a healthy level of respect for her opinion," Peggy smiled teasingly at her blushing cousin.

"Any man who wishes to be worthy of any of the ladies in this room would have to be. Miss Romanoff, Miss Coulson, Peggy, Steph," Mr. Barnes bowed to them as he entered without being announced. He had already been given free rein to come and go as he pleased by the Earl.

"Bucky," Stephanie stood immediately, setting aside the nearly completed petty coat. "You know better than to eavesdrop on a lady's conversation."

Daisy smirked when he completely ignored the comment as she approached him and opted to kiss her cheek in an overt display of affection for her. He then guided her to a couch rather than the chair she had been sitting in before. Mr. Barnes than turned slightly serious, "You don't mind forgoing a wedding trip do you? I only thought that you might prefer to spend time with your friends while you can and such trips can be tremendously expensive. This summer will doubtless be extremely busy and expensive for us as it is."

"It is absolutely fine. Neither of us are so wealthy that we can afford to ignore common sense. Besides, you have already made the costly expenditure of purchasing a house in Town. I expect it also needs some updating too," Stephanie's comments made her betrothed smile indulgently.

"Ever the frugal one. I am of half a mind to leave the managing of all expenses to you. Lord Chester did well by ensuring you and Lady Peggy knew exactly how to handle money," His expression had Daisy and Natasha roll their eyes.

"And to think, there are so many men in the Ton right now who look at their wives as mere broad mares only useful for entertaining guests and making pretty things to display as accomplishments," Peggy stated as she pulled a bell to call for some tea. The others set aside what little was left to finish for the wedding in favor of the entertainment provided by the quite smitten couple.

Daisy felt a pang of jealousy but pushed it aside in favor of being happy for her friend. As she observed the happy couple she realized something. The love before her was what she wanted. The kind of love that meant a young lady having no interest in even the favor of a Duke's nephew and heir because her heart was held by the son of a steward. The kind of love that made a Naval Captain not once even waver towards the opportunity at a much wealthier heiress because he couldn't imagine a marriage without the daughter of a parson.

A love that meant Mr. Barnes accepted Stephanie despite her unladylike skills in both the fighting arts and understanding the management of estates. Daisy had, briefly, considered what Col. Ward, who was so persistent, would be like as a husband. He had no respect for her efforts to care for her own estate, he seemed to think that women had only value in their expectations and appearances. It was a depressing thought to know that he was far from the only one. Most of society followed this mode of thought and Daisy refused to bow to these expectations. Mr. Barnes and Mr. Koenig were men capable of accepting that women were more than pretty objects to warm their beds and to hang on their arms and Daisy was determined to find such a man to marry as well. She also acknowledged that love likely had a large part in the matter.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a fan made story. I don't own the rights to SHIELD, any of its characters or any characters within the MCU… Much to my disappointment. This is a Regency Era based AU and I will be pulling characters from all over the MCU. Fair warning. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it simply because you don't like the line of thinking, please don't attack me for it.**

Chapter 11: The First

Stephanie's wedding went off without a hitch. She however, was not seen for a full week after by either Natasha, Daisy or even Peggy. After that week she returned to their attentions, though she now glowed almost constantly with happiness. The new Mrs. Barnes had declared there was nothing in the world that could have made her happier than her marriage to James Buchannan Barnes. Peggy had responded that everyone who had known her would have been able to tell her that years ago.

Now, the season was in full swing and invitations came flooding in with an increasing rate. Jemma had to go through these with Daisy and Natasha to pick and choose which should be accepted and which declined. Peggy got married in March as expected and she became the Marchioness of Fury, Lady Margret Wilson. Her friendships with Daisy and Natasha meant that their social standing increased as well, often bringing the attentions of nobles to them.

Natasha remained steadfast in her interest of Dr. Banner despite the increased attentions from higher ranked individuals. Daisy, while tolerating their presence, found most of these men to be simpering dandies without much thought beyond the idea of expanding their own wealth with her estate and fortunes. Daisy in particular seemed to draw the attentions of second and third sons who were with little inheritance to look forward too due to their parents' extravagant spending. Her having a healthy estate and large dowry was a tempting prize.

The more balls she attended, the more grateful she found herself that Maj. Triplett's family traveled in the first circles of society. The Major was a great relief for his already intimate acquaintance of her family. She would eagerly accept his offer for the first dance whenever he asked, especially if there was a possibility of Col. Ward also attending the ball as well. With attending balls, dinners and other such events almost daily, Daisy felt increasingly frustrated with the majority of the men of society. When she had first arrived back in England, her hope was for greater freedom compared to her life in China.

Now she knew that as a single lady of good fortune, that would not be the case. She actually was beginning to wish they had remained at St. Agnes's after the holidays but knew that had never been an option. Just after Peggy and Lord Wilson left for their wedding trip she was visited by her aunt.

"I know that your friends are marrying off but I want you to not worry about the same yet. This is only your first season. While the crush and the business of the schedule can be exhausting if you aren't used to it, you should try to enjoy it a bit more," Lady Victoria stated. "I know that you feel there is a certain level of expectations on you but you are young and have ample time for marriage later. If you focus solely on your marriage prospects you will take all of the fun out of the season. When you are asked to dance, focus on the joy of dancing, not on the quality of conversation provided."

Daisy sighed before nodding her understanding. She knew that that she had focusing on the marriageability of the men who paid their attentions to her and not on simply enjoying the excitement of the season, especially since the death of Mr. Koenig. Her friends' marriages had also made her feel like she had a duty to marry as well. All of this was, as her aunt pointed out, completely ridiculous. Her grandfather had ensured that whether she married or not was not important. She would be financially independent as soon as she reached her majority in two years. As for her family, none of them were pressuring her to marry since they knew that it would be her life impacted by marriage and respected that fact.

"Of course Aunt Vicky. I seem to have gotten side tracked by what society expects without remembering that my family would allow me more freedom. How are Charles and Justine?" Daisy had spent very little time with her cousin and his wife since the Christmas and she was now feeling a little guilty about it.

"They have retreated to Copperkell until after Justine's confinement. The doctor said that due to the amount of her increasing it is possible she is carrying twins, especially since her mother bore twins as well. We can only hope for the good fortune of our family that at least one of the children will be a son," Daisy's aunt seemed pleased by the idea of grandchildren despite the fact that she didn't look her age and therefore not nearly old enough for being a grandmother.

"Ah, yes, that is probably wise. I will pray for a safe delivery for all," After this, her aunt discussed a variety of topics, some more serious than others.

"Oh, did Leo tell you? We received a letter from Papa just the other day. He said to expect him and Mama by midsummer. Apparently, the Regent has finally decided on a new ambassador to China. Papa seems to be relieved. I don't think he likes the distance between himself, mama and the rest of the family. Especially since Uncle Zhang isn't there to act as a go between between him and the Emperor," Daisy smiled at the idea of her parents joining her family back in England.

"That is good to hear. I always worry for Phillip and Melinda being so far from home. I presume Leo is overjoyed by the news," Lady Victoria responded with a genuine smile.

"Yes. He is overjoyed. I think he can't wait until Jemma meets Mama and Papa," Daisy nodded.

"No doubt. Well, I must be going. I have others that I must visit today," Lady Victoria left, now a little less worried about her niece who had looked increasingly unhappy.

"It has been two months. She could hardly still be mourning that jumped up tradesman. Not that I know of why she wouldn't be in any doubt of my attentions now," Col. Ward reasoned to the General Garret.

"Perhaps not a proposal, seek a courtship. Lady Victoria will caution against a hasty marriage," Garret responded, knowing that the girl's aunt would be a major influencing factor.

"We have been acquainted for more than four months. There is hardly anything hasty about it," Ward dismissed the caution.

He would propose on the next day. His brother had already been making life more difficult for him and had recently declared that he had no intention of further supporting his military career and at his rank, without further support, he could go no higher.

Daisy and Natasha had been invited to go riding with Maj. Triplett and Dr. Banner. Natasha was convinced that she was close to having the man declare himself. Regardless of the difference in their stations and his lack of fortune, Natasha had found that she was truly attracted to the gentle doctor and was determined to attach herself to him.

"How have you been enjoying your season?" The Major asked, making small talk while Natasha and Dr. Banner were riding ahead of them but still within sight.

"Filled with a lot of emptyheaded men incapable of carrying a good conversation. I think the only worthy acquaintances are yourself, Dr. Banner, and my friends' husbands," Daisy stated boldly. She had become slightly fond of the intelligent Major.

"I am not sure if that is meant as a complement to myself or censure of the men of the ton in majority. Surely Col. Ward isn't so bad," Maj. Triplett chuckled.

"Can it not be both? As for the Colonel, he is too busy telling me of his expectations of how a proper lady behaves and not actually attempting to actually know anything about myself. Could you imagine his reaction to my morning exercises? Doubtless he would be scandalized by the idea of a lady being capable of defending herself," Daisy chuckled.

Triplett nodded, conceding her point, "Honestly though, he really wasn't always so ridiculous in his behavior. Before General Garret became the head of the War Office, Col. Ward wasn't nearly so… pompous…"

Daisy chuckled at the description, "Well, as I don't recall him before his meeting the General, I don't feel like I could defend him at all."

"Hasn't he known your brother since you were 13 though?" Triplett questioned as he glanced at Natasha and Dr. Banner.

"My brother, certainly. I only ever met him once before we returned to China though, leaving Leo to his college education. We were only in England for a year and my encounter with him was only a week long before our return. Furthermore, I was still in the school room, my interactions with him were minimal at best. That is added to the event being 6 years ago and it is hardly surprising that I know little of him before his connection to General Garret."

Triplett nodded his understanding. He had found himself increasingly drawn to the unique young lady. However, he was worried that he could be mistaken about her friendly demeanor. Daisy might just view him in a good manner due to his relation to her friend, Miss Triplett or because he accepts her odder activities.

"I suppose that is understandable," He finally responded, as they rejoined Miss Romanoff and Dr. Banner to return back to the Coulson's home.

When they arrive, it is to see a carriage pulling up to the house. All but Dr. Banner immediately recognized the carriage as Col. Ward's. Both men bid their farewells to the ladies and rode off. Natasha and Daisy reluctantly turned their horses down the path to the sables behind the house and dismounted, leaving their horses to the care of grooms.

They then entered the house and moved to quickly change with the assistance of their maids. When they finally arrived in the drawing room where their guest waited, it was to find him sitting with Jemma, Leo and Miss Morse having tea.

"Miss Coulson, Miss Romanoff. How wonderful. Your brother said that you were out riding and I worried that I would miss you," Col. Ward stood, smiling a little too eagerly for Daisy's liking.

"Yes, we saw your carriage just as we returned. My apologies, we weren't aware that you would be calling today," Daisy stated, pouring tea for herself and Natasha before taking a seat in a chair rather than on the couch that Col. Ward occupied.

"Not at all. I visited without warning," the Colonel stated before turning to Leo and Jemma. "I was hoping, if it isn't too presumptuous to do so, that I might have a private audience with Miss Coulson."

Jemma sighed knowingly and looked to Leo who nodded. Natasha stiffened, knowing full well how Daisy felt about the Colonel but at the same time knew that it was her who had to make it known to the man now, "Just a few minutes and the door shall stay open. Miss Morse, if you would be so kind as to remain just outside for propriety's sake?"

The others all stood and exited, Miss Morse being last of them and she carefully left the door open and sat in a chair just outside.

"Miss Coulson, I have, over the past few months, shown you distinct amount of attentions. You are an intelligent, vivacious young woman and I am a gentleman born to a noble family of good breeding. Furthermore, I have long been a friend of your brother. I believe that a match between the two of us would be viewed favorably by all. Also, I have found over the past months that your beauty has drawn me in and enthralled me and have come to think of you with great fondness," Col. Ward's words left his intentions clear but in a way that Daisy was certain without any real feeling. "As such, I ask for your hand in marriage."

Daisy felt rather peculiar about his proposal. She had shown him no interest and often went directly against what he suggested was proper for a young lady and yet he would still propose. Daisy sighed gently before standing, "Col. Ward, while I recognize your feelings, I apologize but I cannot accept them. I believe that our temperaments are such that would be ill suited to each other and it would be an unfortunate mistake to make such and alliance while aware of such a factor."

"You're rejecting me? Even though you are aware that I am the son of an Earl and have many advantageous connections? Even knowing now that I care for you?" The Colonel didn't seem willing to accept Daisy's response well.

"I am. I believe that no amount of favorable connections or care on your part could negate the knowledge that we are in fact quite ill-suited in temper and that I do not reciprocate those feelings," Daisy stated firmly but not cruelly.

"I see, if you will excuse me," Col. Ward turned and quit the room. Daisy could only hope he would quit the house all together. When Miss Morse re-entered the room followed shortly by Natasha and Jemma, Daisy was disabused of this hope.

"He is speaking with Leo. You refused him, correct?" Jemma asked gently, Natasha needed no confirmation of this.

"I did. He seemed to think that his connections held greater weight than the fact that our tempers don't suit and that I don't love him," Daisy responded.

Natasha chuckled, "You act coldly and it earns you a proposal. I all but declare love to Dr. Banner and he still hasn't taken the hint to even request a proposal."

"Hmm… Perhaps Leo can demand the good doctor make his intentions known. You were left in his care after all so it wouldn't be so unreasonable. I wouldn't want you to be led on only to have it end in disappointment," Jemma offered a solution to one of the problems at hand.

"Give him another week. I don't want to pressure him into something he doesn't wish for or scare him away," Natasha responds after a moment of thought.

"Please, Leo is about as scary as a puppy. I doubt he could scare anyone away. On that note, Jemma, you may need to go rescue him from the Colonel," Daisy pointed out.

Jemma chuckled before nodding to do just that.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a fan made story. I don't own the rights to SHIELD, any of its characters or any characters within the MCU… Much to my disappointment. This is a Regency Era based AU and I will be pulling characters from all over the MCU. Fair warning. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it simply because you don't like the line of thinking, please don't attack me for it.**

Chapter 12: Plots Abound

Leo looked at little startled by the behavior of the man before him. When Ward had come into his office he thought it was to inquire after either his latest prototype of the revolving pistol chamber or advice about making investments. What he hadn't expected was Grant Ward coming in rather irate and requesting permission to marry his sister.

"So you want to marry Daisy? You do realize that she doesn't really like you right?" Leo started, trying to dissuade his friend without upsetting him further.

"It is an advantageous match. She is young, naïve and willful. I am sure she would thank you for it when she is older," Ward tried to reason with his friend without realizing that Leo wasn't going to agree to the marriage.

"It is an advantageous match for you certainly," Leo responded reluctantly. "A bit less so for Daisy. She has her own substantial fortune. Our grandfather granted her the estate she has and a sizable sum of money in her own right. By the rights bestowed on her in his will, when she comes of age she will have her own independence."

"But she would be marrying the son of an Earl. That is a step up in social standing," Ward stated as if this made all the difference.

"Not for Daisy. Her connections go well beyond an Earl. Her great uncle is the Emperor of China, her uncle is the equivalent of a Duke, her mother is the granddaughter of an Emperor and a second rank Princess of China and the wife of a Baronet. Daisy also has a substantial fortune, something you lack. Honestly, even if those all weren't there… I don't have the authority to agree to any marriage, with or without Daisy's agreement. My father is the one with that authority and he will be returning to England in a few months," Leo finally sighed out.

"So the reason you are saying no is because you can't actually authorize a marriage anyways?" Ward seemed annoyed now.

Leo simply nodded just as Jemma entered the room. Ward then swiftly exited, clearly irate about the situation. Jemma sighed, "I came to rescue you. He was firmly refused by the way. What did you tell him to get him to leave?"

"That my father had to approve the match, I didn't have the authority to do so. It would technically be a legitimate argument if father hadn't given his permission already to do just that. A little white lie can be of no harm. Worse comes to worst, if Daisy does make a match before Father returns I am sure the man can be persuaded to wait until our parents return before making the announcement. It is hardly unusual to want to keep these things quiet until the entire family knows," Leo pointed out.

Jemma nodded and smiled, "You're a good brother. I know it is hard to stand up to a friend with powerful connections but you did the right thing."

"I didn't really stand up to him as I deflected his attempt. It is likely that he may stay persistent. We must all maintain a level of vigilance. I would hate to think my friend capable of it but with the company he keeps, if he attempts to force a match, it might not end well," Leo sighed. "Daisy and Natasha are not to go out unattended and we will have to keep a close eye on them during balls. Daisy more so than Natasha."

"Daisy would never do anything inappropriate," Jemma pointed out.

"That doesn't matter. All he would have to do to affect a compromise is to be found alone with her," Leo pointed out to his wife. She had lived in a much simpler environment growing up and hadn't faced the Ton in force until after marrying Leo.

Jemma nodded her understanding, "Perhaps we can get Mrs. Barnes and Marchioness Wilson to assist us. They are both exceptionally equipped to protect Daisy's virtue."

"That isn't a bad idea. I will leave that to you and Aunt Vicky. I need to attend to business. The spring plantings for Tillsbury, St. Agnes and the other estates aren't something to be neglected if we want to maintain our lavish lifestyle," Leo joked. The truth was that the family often earned far more than they garnered in their income. They actually lived quite modestly given the wealth of their estates.

Jemma then focused on just that. She and Lady Victoria began to organize a shield of shorts around the heiress that was Daisy Coulson. When Daisy went out riding it was never without her companion, Miss Morse, and Natasha as well as one of her bodyguards. When receiving visitors, particularly Col. Ward, who had indeed not given up his endeavors, there were no less than two other women present in the room.

Daisy seemed to find this all very amusing as Jemma had even advocated, rather against her own earlier assessment of the activity, for further education on self-defense in early morning exercises. It also meant that the Colonel was extremely limited in his contact with the young lady. This protection was even extended to the point of Maj. Triplett claiming her hand for every first and dinner set as soon as it was known she would attend a certain ball. After that her friends' husbands and her brother would all each claim a remaining early set in order to limit the opportunities for the Colonel to dance with her.

Daisy, Jemma noted, had acquired a few new admirers which narrowed chances for the Colonel as well. Mr. Lincoln Campbell, Mr. Lancelot Hunter and Col. Alan MacKenzie were all also giving Daisy a good deal of attentions, though the latter two seemed more interest in friendship with her and Mr. Hunter had quite frequently made an effort to ensure Miss Morse was involved in the conversation, much to Jemma's amusement.

As another month passed, Jemma's astute study of Daisy's gentlemen 'suitors' as society had dubbed them, Jemma determined only Maj. Triplett and Mr. Campbell were seriously interested in Daisy for a life partner. Col. MacKenzie seemed to value Daisy's intellect but had no desire for marriage and thus only wished for a good friendship.

In fact, the man had ingrained himself in Daisy's group of friends rather firmly. When no other visitors were around, he even discussed 'fighting techniques' with Daisy, Natasha, Peggy and Stephanie. He was also becoming a quick friend of Leo, much to Jemma's amusement. He had a good understanding of mechanics and thus had begun to assist Leo with his revolving pistol and rifle. Jemma had a feeling that as the disowned the second son of an impoverished noble, Col. MacKenzie sought kindred spirits and had found them in the little circle of friends that had formed around Daisy and Leo.

Mr. Hunter was much more obviously not a suitor as he had recently asked Miss Morse for her hand in marriage. I fact that had surprised no one. Daisy, being fond of her longtime companion and educator, offer the woman a few of the silks from China so that Miss Morse might have a lovely wedding dress. Mr. Hunter was a moderately wealthy gentleman who had little care for the opinions of society and was following his heart. Their courtship seemed to contain a bit if spice due to their temperaments but Jemma thought they were a good match.

Mr. Campbell was an impoverished gentleman rebuilding his family's estate using heavy investments in trade. Jemma wasn't sure if he was interested in Daisy for her exotic nature or her fortune but she guessed it was a bit of both. With her estate, he could sell his own and live comfortably or rebuild it properly with her dowry, but her personally seemed to draw him in just as much.

Col. Triplett was actually the least surprising to Jemma and probably, at least in her opinion, the better option of the two. He, unlike Mr. Campbell, knew of Daisy's more peculiar leanings and seemed to, much like Col. MacKenzie, encourage her to be herself. He also wasn't in such desperate straits. His family's home was in a prosperous condition and while he was a second son, his career was supported by his father. In addition, though this information was not publicly known, a few years' prior, his mother's brother had left him a decent sum of money that he had invested wisely, as he did with much of his earnings.

Col. Ward was becoming increasingly frustrated. Maj. Triplett had actively begun to court Miss Coulson's attentions and affections, much to his everlasting rage. The number of men courting her had increased and unlike his previous competitor, they would not be so easily disposed of. He cursed Gen. Garret for so public action against Mr. Koenig as it backed him into a corner now. What was worse, his wretched brother had actually withdrawn all support, as he had so often threatened, with the birth of a son.

General Garret, while scathing in his ridicule of Ward's impatience, informed him that all was not lost. He did point out that the family in question was insistent that the young adults make the final choice in whom they marry. It was a ridiculous position to take in his opinion but it meant that if Daisy had refused him, her father wouldn't agree to the match without the risk of scandal, however distasteful the behavior was, involved.

Ward wondered a little on how the general knew so much about said family but knew the man had connections everywhere. As such, he opted for the least horrible scandal that he arrange. Miss Coulson was increasingly prone to taking to balconies when the heat of a full ballroom became overwhelming, now that the weather had turned to the fairer due to it now being full spring. Being in the first circles meant they both had access to almost every ball given by virtue of being invited on principle. He knew of several upcoming balls where balconies were private enough that it could be used to stage a compromise with the assistance of a willing servant.

Daisy laughed at Natasha as the young woman paid extremely close attention to her maid's work on her hair for that night's ball. Natasha had become increasingly meticulous about her appearance since two weeks prior, when Dr. Banner had _finally_ requested permission to formally court her. Leo had had to send a letter to Mr. Romanoff for the couple that included all the particulars about the gentleman and Lord Carter had also sent a letter with his assessment of Dr. Banner's character being above reproach. Natasha's own personal letter to her father was sent with Leo's and the reply received from her father was that he had no objections on the matter and to send the man to him when he proposed to work out the legal details.

"Just you wait, you have been acquainted with Maj. Triplett going on six months now. When he requests courtship or marriage, I am going to be just as cruel to you as you become obsessed with your appearance," Natasha retaliated.

Daisy blushed. She also resisted the urge to deny the undeniable. It wasn't until the death of Mr. Koenig and learning that it might have been because of her that she began to focus on the Major. She felt a little guilt at not paying him closer attention before then but at the same time was a little grateful as well since it meant that he hadn't been targeted instead.

When she finally did speak, it was in a teasing tone, "But why would I change my appearance when I finally catch him? Obviously if he likes me as I am, it is better not to change it."

"It isn't about changing it silly. It's about insuring that it is at its best. I haven't completely secured Dr. Banner yet. I must ensure he sees all that he _can_ have if, and only if, he marries me. At least I know he isn't after my fortune too. Do you know Duke Ross's daughter, Lady Elizabeth Ross, whose dowry is 50,000 pounds and a Stropshire estate of 10,000 a year, recently began attempting to gain his attention and he completely ignored her?" Natasha practically gloated.

"Oh please, Lady Ross is engaged and her interest in him was entirely a childish attempt at rebelling against her overbearing father. She is only 17 and doubtless only looking for a rescuer from an unwanted marriage. The only thing that proves is that Dr. Banner isn't insane," Daisy teased, knowing that Natasha wouldn't take offense.

"Yes, but I overheard the girl talking to a friend about attempting to persuade him to elope if he showed even the slightest inclination towards her. Besides, many a great man have been tempted by far less," Natasha pointed out. Daisy merely smiled and nodded.

"All done, diànxià," Xia informed Daisy before bowing low and leaving, followed by Natasha's maid who had also just finished.

"I still find it odd that the Chinese servants refer to you as diànxià. What does it mean?" Natasha asked as they stood and began collecting their accessories for the evening. Natasha smiled a little at the hair ornaments that she and Daisy both wore, each concealing a blade that would scandalize all but the most forward and liberal minded members of society.

"A literal translation would be 'beneath your palace'. It is an honorific for a member of the imperial family. It is also completely ridiculous but since the servants are actually provided by the Emperor, I can't really tell them not to call me that," Daisy sighed.

"I didn't know that," Natasha was confused as the two bodyguards stood on either side of the door to the carriage as Leo assisted the ladies into it.

"It makes me uncomfortable to speak of. My great uncle is particularly invested in my safety. I was nearly kidnapped by a man suspected to have worked for the current French Ambassador when I left a visit with the Empress. It was a matter of pride over the idea that a member of the imperial family could be harmed by a foreigner. My guards are actually imperial guards on loan until I am married, my chef and maid are to stay with me regardless of circumstances. Their families are all being very well compensated for in exchange. My uncle is also to remain until I marry," Daisy explained softly so that her brother wouldn't overhear the conversation.

"Huh… That is a lot of precautions," Natasha pointed out.

"It is supposed to be a show of Imperial power. It doesn't matter if there isn't even the slightest hint of an actual threat. They are their because he is showing his position on his opinion of my safety. While I was in China after the attempt, which was a miserable failure I might add, I wasn't allowed out of the house without a squad of guards in a reinforced carriage," Daisy sighed while recounting the information she hadn't shared. "My last week before leaving was spent in an imperial palace on the coast with a full company to see me off. It was beyond ridiculous. I am actually a little suspicious of my cousin, the Imperial Prince's supposed 'affection' for me because it would be a convenient excuse for my leaving with little real issue. The pretending it was for my health with the underlying factor of my cousin being in love with me was too convenient just after such an attack."

"So the real reason you returned to England was because the French Ambassador attempted to kidnap you?" Natasha was stunned by this revelation. She also didn't blame her friend for not revealing it before now.

"As best I can guess. My parents were insistent that it was because of the Imperial Prince but I am not really his type. He prefers blonds," Daisy whispered back. At this point the carriage stopped and they were forced to end the discussion.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a fan made story. I don't own the rights to SHIELD, any of its characters or any characters within the MCU… Much to my disappointment. This is a Regency Era based AU and I will be pulling characters from all over the MCU. Fair warning. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it simply because you don't like the line of thinking, please don't attack me for it.**

Chapter 13: Of Folly and Retreat

When Daisy and Natasha exited the carriage, Natasha persuaded Daisy to share the truth with Peggy and Stephanie which Daisy assented to with only a little reluctance. She promised to do so the next day and moved on to getting the excitement of another ball underway after they passed the greeting line and fixed themselves in the room set aside for ladies to do just that.

As soon as the two entered the ballroom, both of their dance cards filled up in the last few available sets and much to Daisy's relief as Col. Ward descended upon them just as the last of the requested sets were promised. Daisy was forced to fake sorrow at not having any sets left and the man left in frustration. Soon after, they found their friends and then Maj. Triplett claimed her for the first dance while Dr. Banner did the same for Natasha. Their other friends danced with their husbands.

After several sets, Daisy excused herself from her after supper partner to escape for a little fresh air. She opted for one of the unlit ones so that she could have a moment of peace before going back to the ball. However, much to her annoyance. Just a minute after she walked out onto the balcony, so too did Col. Ward. A quick glance towards the other balconies revealed that no one else was getting air at the moment.

"Excuse me, I will let you have your air and privacy," Daisy attempted a most proper exit from a delicate situation.

"No need. I couldn't mind such lovely company," Col. Ward stated grabbing her wrist just firmly enough to keep her from breaking free.

"I must insist at you releasing me immediately, sir. This is highly inappropriate," Daisy's voice froze in an instant.

"Hmm… is it?" Ward yanked her close to him and held her tightly as she struggled to get free. "I rather think this is quite nice."

"Unhand me immediately!" Daisy whispered fiercely as she attempted to break free. Unfortunately, the angle he had her at meant that her weaponized hair sticks were out of reach, over his shoulder. She instead she stepped firmly with the heel of her foot onto his foot only to learn that his boot was more than enough protection from such an attack.

"Feisty, aren't we? I think I will enjoy that when we marry," Ward chuckled as he placed a forced kiss on her neck. Daisy attempted to kick backward into his shin but the skirts of her dress where making any attempt all but useless.

"I recommend you release her this instant," A cold female voice sounded behind them in the direction of the ballroom. Daisy felt a flood of relief at the sound of Peggy's voice.

"Yes, it would be quite unfortunate if we had to explain to Lord Talbot why there was an absolute bloody mess on his balcony in the middle of a ball. It would create quite a scandal, a young lady almost forcibly ravished by a complete cad only for her to be saved at the last minute by her dear friend Marchioness Wilson's husband, a former Army Colonel," Natasha added, just as Ward felt a sharp blade at the back of his neck. "Release her this instant."

Ward did so immediately, knowing full well that these women weren't really the kind you angered. When Daisy was free, she was quickly yanked behind Peggy who held her bladed fan while Natasha allowed Ward to turn around slowly, his hands fully visible.

He smiled his most pleasant smile, "Come now, ladies. We were just having a bit of fun. No need for fuss."

"Oh, I highly doubt that. However, I would rather avoid Daisy's name being dragged through the mud if it is avoidable. This is what happened, you came out here, encountered Miss Coulson, myself and Miss Romanoff cooling in the air a little and excused yourself. In the future, you will not approach or anyway attempt to engage Miss Coulson or her family in any sort of discourse. If you do, I will announce to the world that I caught you attempting to harm a young lady whom I will not name to protect the poor dear's reputation. Are we clear," Peggy was the coldest Daisy had ever seen her friend.

"You think society would simply believe you? I could just as easily say you were attempting to ruin me for spurning your friend's unrealistic expectations," Ward had turned vile as he eyed the three women. Daisy glared death at him.

"I expect society to believe the future Duchess of Fury and one who has an irreproachable reputation, over a second son who is without his own family's protection. Your sister-in-law is friends, I believe, with my brother, Michael's wife. I expect she would be happy to share how disreputable you are, if asked to," Peggy hit his weak point and Ward felt it hard. He all but resisted the urge to snarl as he pushed past the women and through the ballroom.

"Thank you," Daisy sighed in relief after he left.

"Stephanie noticed you enter the balcony and Col. Ward follow you. Bucky wouldn't allow her to come with us to your rescue, I'm not sure why, so we were sent to deal with it. Are you alright? Do you need for a carriage to be called? We can always say you took ill quite suddenly," Peggy was now showing concern for Daisy.

"I'll be fine. There are only a few sets left. Perhaps you will assist me in making myself presentable again though," Daisy felt at her hair and noted that some of it had fallen astray.

Natasha was behind her in an instant and fixing it back to the state it had been at supper. While she did this, Peggy examined Daisy's skirts to ensure that none of her struggles had damaged the dress. Miraculously, the dress didn't seem to have sustained any and with a bit of adjustment, no sign of a struggle was visible on Daisy's person at all. Daisy felt repulsion for the man emanate from where he had kissed her neck but nothing could be done to clean the spot until they returned home.

Natasha and Peggy escorted Daisy over to Dr. Banner, who was to dance the next set with her, and be claimed by their own partners for the set as well. The last set was danced with Leo; Jemma having informed her brother that she wasn't quite up to dancing that evening.

After the last dance, Leo was more than willing to be persuaded to leave, as he was a bit worried about Jemma's reluctance to dance. Jemma revealed on the carriage ride home that she was feeling a little queasy because she was in a family way. Daisy hugged her and congratulated her on the happy news and dismissed her earlier discomfort from the incident on the balcony.

The next morning, after breakfast, Natasha and Daisy went to the Barnes home where the group of friends had agreed to meet and Daisy told her other friends about the real reason for her departure from China. Peggy and Stephanie expressed concern about the events of the night before. They planned for ways to avoid Col. Ward and then decided on telling Leo and Jemma of the incident so that they could deny the man access to their home if he should ignore Peggy's warning.

Natasha and Daisy did just that when they returned home and Daisy was surprised by the level of anger her brother displayed over the matter. They had to force him to not call out the Colonel as that had a good probability of making people question why such a thing would be done. It wasn't until the visit of Col. MacKenzie that he finally did calm down and return to his research on more advanced weaponry. It was finally decided that should Col. Ward attempt to maintain a connection with the Coulson family, they would publicly cut the man. It would be embarrassing but necessary. He could hardly go about ruining Daisy's reputation without destroying his own name as well.

Fortunately for all in their circle, the rest of the season passed without another such incident. Col. Ward seemed to fall off the face of the earth for all the social events he attended. In realty, Gen. Garret had taken the man to task for attempting such a foolish compromise. He pointed out that between the family's social standing, wealth, her connections and a decided lack of sisters, little could be done to have actually forced a marriage between them. He then again pointed out that the family would now likely cut all connections to him for his actions.

Leo did write a letter to Col. Ward. It informed him that he wasn't in any way welcome in his family's social circle and if he was seen to be attempting anything with Daisy in the future, he would stop at nothing to destroy him. Neither Jemma or Daisy were aware of this correspondence but Natasha had gotten to know Mr. Coulson well enough now to know he had sent such a letter.

As the Season in town drew to a close, there was a variety of debate over what their summer retreat would be like. Stephanie and her husband were going to begin their search for a suitable estate to purchase, Peggy and her husband were going to take a small, late wedding trip to Weymouth but had no plans afterward. After a conversation between Natasha and Dr. Banner, Daisy declared that she wished to host a summer house party in her own estate of St. Agnes. More discussion brought about the arrangement that, as St. Agnes _was_ closer to the sea port of Weymouth, it would be a better location to await the arrival of their parents, Sir and Lady Coulson. Col. MacKenzie was happy to receive an invitation as was the Triplett family.

In the end, it was decided that most of their circle of friends would all go to St. Agnes, the exceptions being the Wilsons who would join them after their wedding trip and the Barnes's who would have only a brief stay their while they looked at estates available in the area. One of the last events before they departed from London was the wedding of Miss Barbra Morse and Mr. Lance Hunter. The new Mrs. Hunter was invited to also visit St. Agnes but opted for the more appealing prospect of establishing herself at her new husband's estate.

Not much could be said of Col. Ward after his attempt to compromise Miss Coulson. Gen Garret had stated that he would only continue to aid the younger man if he obeyed his exact orders on the matter. The Garrets and Col. Ward retreated to an estate that was leased for the summer. Mrs. Garret had had a successful birth of a son without dying so the General was in a quite pleased, having finally the so desired heir.

This meant that he was also prone to giddy behavior that made Ward slightly concerned but he ignored those concerns in favor of what could reasonably be viewed as an obsession with Miss Coulson. The more she pushed him away, the more he desired her. Mrs. Raina Garret warned him against the dangers of such tendencies but he might have become a little manic himself in his desires for Miss Coulson.

 **Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter but I am also working on two other fanfictions at the moment that I intend to be putting out soon. One is a Harry Potter story and the other is Captain America (Not a sequel to The Mind is a Mystery).**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a fan made story. I don't own the rights to SHIELD, any of its characters or any characters within the MCU… Much to my disappointment. This is a Regency Era based AU and I will be pulling characters from all over the MCU. Fair warning. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it simply because you don't like the line of thinking, please don't attack me for it.**

 **Author's Note: My apologies once again for the delay. I have had a busy few weeks with Halloween and it will just get busier for Thanksgiving and Christmas. As a result, there will likely be delays between the next few posts but hopefully I will be finishing this story soon. Also, again, Chinese speech will be in bold italics.**

Chapter 14: The Calm

The closing of the house in London was a simple affair. Most of the society they moved in was also going to their estates for the summer to avoid the heat of the city. Thus, they had no invitations to reject. As many of the Coulsons' closer acquaintances were going to Daisy's estate, they had fewer visits for taking leave to make. The biggest concern was ensuring that St. Agnes was prepared for the arrival of so many guests. Much of the house had fortunately been updated since their visit at Christmas.

Daisy could only be glad that she had organized the issues of staff during her previous visit. Still, The Coulsons and Natasha left for the estate earlier than others to ensure that all was in order for their guests' arrival. The Barnes and Wilson families had already departed when they left, Earl Carter had declined their invitation in favor of seeing to his own holdings and had already departed for them. Daisy and Natasha joked and teased about the oddity of their situation.

The estate belonged to Daisy so, by all rights she was in the mistress's chambers, as she had been for Christmas. This was peculiar though as, even though her brother or acted as master of her house hold until she married, neither would sleep in the master suite as that would be improper, especially given that both men were married. Thus, the largest bedroom would normally remain empty. However, due to the number of guests and the limited number of rooms, it was decided that Natasha, as the only other unwed young lady would stay in that room.

The other extremely unusual factor was that, as the hostess, Daisy would sit at the head of the table and her brother at the foot. Daisy decided that as they were all friends, the only dinning formalities that would be observed would be if they had neighbors to dine. This would be a necessity as this would be Daisy's neighborhood, especially if she were to marry Maj. Triplett who had no estate of his own.

Natasha helped her pack the last of her things. By this point, Leo had had most of the less fashionable jewelry from China redone to a more English fashion and much of her things had already been sent to St. Agnes already.

"There, all finished. All that is left will be done by Xia first thing in the morning. It seems a bit odd for me. This has been my home for most of my time in England since I returned. I felt so settled in, yet I know that it is likely that by this time next year, I will likely be wed," Daisy stated.

"Mm… Well, I know that it is unlikely that I will be returning to stay here again at all. It was a fun season though, and an actual worthwhile one too. I suspect that Dr. Banner is only waiting to asked to marry me until he is finally introduced to my parents. I hope you don't mind if I insist on our marrying sooner rather than later, even if it means not spending the entire summer at St. Agnes?" Natasha smiled softly.

"Are you sure your parents won't insist on the wedding being held at St. Agnes to avoid the annoyance of hosting it themselves. All your friends are going to be there to arrange everything after all," Daisy teased.

"Hmm… you might have a point. Do you mind if we marry out of St. Agnes then? Dartford has enough local shops for preparations for the wedding," Natasha took the tease seriously meaning that Daisy must too.

"I suppose. As, you said, all the important people would already be there," Daisy smiled before nodding. "So long as your family bares the expense, I have little reason to object."

"That is if it doesn't take Dr. Banner as long to propose as it did for him to ask for a courtship. The man moves as slow as a snail, I swear," Natasha joked. She left her friend to her bed after that.

The next morning, after breakfast, they were away. Daisy couldn't help but feel relieved that she lived so close to London as it meant a shorter trip. Half a day later, the immediate family plus Natasha were settling into St. Agnes. Leo and Daisy going through the household finances and reviewing the estate's needs while Jemma rested from the trip and Natasha plotted how to push the man she had determined on having into proposing to her.

Meanwhile, in the county of Surrey, General John Garret read a letter from his cousin. It was little known to most but his mother was French and had once been well connected to those in Napoleon's government. His cousin was one such man and he had maintained the connection, though carefully so as to not put himself in a difficult position. This letter in particular had him a bit baffled. His cousin, one Ian Quinn, went on about how Napoleon wanted nothing more to force a more favorable trade agreement with China.

He had even mentioned a failed attempt to utilize pirates to capture the Chinese Emperor's nephew and great niece on their way to England to ransom them back with the trade agreement. Honestly, it seemed like an insane scheme that would only anger the Chinese Emperor but he also saw an opportunity for a very lucrative venture, but only if he could get Ward on board with it. This would be treason and Ward was too close to the situation to miss what was happening as it occurred, not with a trip to Kent and then Weymouth necessary in the process.

There were a series of letters exchanged, negotiating the price of this possible venture and how it might go down, including the monetary amounts that would be involved. Raina was included and she expressed a desire to live in Spain if they did this. If that was her price, he would easily pay it, she did give him a son after all.

He had one of his servants fetch the younger officer and then order said servant to keep well away from his study until he rang for one of them. Ward looked a little baffled at being summoned by his mentor but took the seat when it was offered to him.

"What is spoken of here, stays here, regardless of the outcome," Garret started, making Ward a little on edge. The younger nodded his understanding despite this. "First things first. How much of your desires for the Coulson girl is an actual desire for her and how much is it about the desire for vengeance and her wealth at this point?"

Ward's eyebrows raised. They had tentatively discussed a kidnapping with a very swift trip to Gretna Green for a forced marriage but it was still in the works, "At this point? Her humiliation and fortune are worth more than the actual marriage, to be honest. She is spirited and while it would be amusing to break that spirit, I find it difficult to believe that spirit could actually be broken. She is far more likely to spend her time making my life miserable. It almost isn't worth it at this point."

"What if I told you there was a way to go beyond humiliation to her, gain a tidy fortune in the process and never reap the troubles that could follow?" Garret smirked. If he got Ward to do the dirty work for him, he might not even need to put in much effort himself.

"And how would that be possible?" Ward asked cautiously.

"Depends on how loyal you are to jolly old England," Garret had to ensure that the boy wouldn't mind leaving afterwards or they might both hang for it.

"I think you realize by now how much all I resent about all that is English. Personally, I wouldn't mind trying my luck in the Americas or perhaps India if it was properly financed," Ward tendered, honest in his response. "Extra points if it drags my brother and his politics down in the process. I hate his progressive notions."

Garret chuckled, having heard exactly what he wanted to hear. He handed over his cousin's letter, "Well, it seems the French are exceedingly eager to persuade the Chinese Emperor into a trade deal with his precious niece as a bartering chip. Of course, they need said niece to make it work, even if it likely won't. I really don't care what happens to the French when the Emperor learns they have his niece, I do care that there is a very tidy sum to be gotten if she is handed over to them though."

Ward read through the latest letter carefully before responding, "How much do you think can be gotten out of this?"

"If my cousin is as serious about this as I think he is? A hundred thousand pounds. I would make all the arrangements; all you would need to do is collect the girl and bring her to Weymouth. Raina and I will meet you there, we will all escort the girl across the channel where my cousin will meet us with the… commission if you will… and we go our separate ways," Garret's grin had grown.

"What about witnesses? There is the carriage driver, she always has those damned guards about and at least one friend as well. The same issues with the plans for eloping with her still apply," Ward pointed out, still not sold on the idea.

"The carriage driver is fairly easy to deal with. There are always the shady types who will do nearly anything for a quick fortune and no one ever notices if one such man goes missing. The guards will have to die, but that isn't so big an issue as it would have been if you stayed in England after marrying her. With luck and good timing, enough of a head start will mean that they won't even be able to guess where she went, after all, most would presume that with a kidnapping and fortune involved one would head to Gretna Green, not Weymouth," Garret shrugged off the concerns. "I even have a man tracking her habits on her estate already. Sitwell, is more than happy to obtain funds dubiously so long as very little work is involved in the effort."

"And whichever friend is enviably with her?" Ward questioned but Garret could already see his cockiness was present and there was little concern where women were concerned.

Garret shrugged carelessly, "Don't really care. So long as it isn't the Marchioness, you may as well bring the lady along. If it is the Marchioness, just knock her unconscious or something inane. No need to bring undue trouble by making them want to pursue us beyond England. The lady would actually be useful because then no one can say we damaged the girl's virtue."

Ward nodded thoughtfully. After a pause where Garret waited with easy patience, Ward finally gave him the answer he desired, "When do we do this?"

Leo had everyone, the family, their multitude of guests and even a good portion of the staff, outside to watch the demonstration of his, and MacKenzie's latest inventions, the revolving, rifled pistol and revolving long bore rifle. It had taken longer than he would have liked but they had been forced to develop a new type of bullet to go with the weapons and those took a lot of experimenting to get just right.

"Alright, so it is all really simple. You just load one of these bullets into each of the circular chambers and then slide the chamber into place. Then you just point it at your target, pull the hammer back and shoot. Here, Daisy, you try the pistol, you're a far better shot than I am," Leo chuckled over it as he handed her the pistol.

Daisy eyed him before taking it and putting each bullet into place as he had explained and then slid the revolving chamber into place, "It is a lot heavier than a normal pistol." Daisy commented as she leveled the weapon and aimed. She knew that she was too far for an accurate shot with a normal pistol too, but these were supposed to work better at that too. The target was a paper with circled drawn on it secured to a tree, forty paces away.

She regulated her breathing and fired on the exhale as her father had taught her, for the purpose of hunting. Leo prompted her to keep firing until all the chambers were emptied. Skeptically, she did so. When all six chambers were empty, Daisy handed the pistol back to her brother and walked towards the tree in question. When she got close enough she started laughing.

"What?!" Leo called out, confused by her reaction.

"I can't wait until Papa tries this! Come look! They are all in a small cluster near the center," Daisy called back.

Naturally, it was Maj. Triplett and Col. MacKenzie who ran over to examine it closer, followed but the rest of the men in the party. The women followed at a more sedate pace. The examination of the target on the tree did bring about the desired results for Leo though.

"Oh! Now I want one of those," Peggy looked at the pistol still in Leo's hand with absolute greed in her eye.

"I second that opinion," Natasha and Bucky stated in unison, much to the amusement of most present. After the first few weeks in their company, those who weren't aware of the unconventional practices of some of the ladies had long been made aware. A fill month into the house party, only Maj. Triplett's parents were still uncomfortable with the idea but even they kept quiet as they wouldn't dare offend nobility and if they couldn't complain about Peggy, all the ladies were safe.

Peggy and Stephanie had arrived with their husbands in tow only days before, much to Natasha and Daisy's delight. Once everyone had examined the first target, Daisy was then instructed to demonstrate the much larger and heavier revolving rifle. This weapon only managed five rounds but they were much larger, and Daisy suspected, lethal.

There was a tremendous kick to the weapon each time she fired but when all the rounds were discharged, Daisy eagerly handed off the weapon and she and her friends lead the group this time to examine the second target. To be fair, even at a distance, they could see the more obvious damage to the target due to the larger size of bullets.

"Oh, this would be wonderful for deer hunting," Stephanie remarked, as they walked toward the target.

"It is intended for the military, though I suppose it will grow popular quickly with the nobility and gentleman once word gets out," MacKenzie commented in response.

"Well, it would certainly be devastating to any Frenchman encountered. The British will praise your names far and wide once word gets out. I suspect you will be hard at work making more in no time," Peggy commented, looking closely at the tree that had severe splintering damage to the tree that had held the target. "I fear this tree will have to go though. Completely destroyed it with those rounds. Mr. Coulson wasn't joking about you being an excellent markswomen, Daisy."

"Well I would hope so, she practically forced me to teach her to shoot starting at just age ten," a chuckling male voice sounded behind the group examining the target.

"Papa!" Daisy's excited shriek and break from the group startled all but Leo who was fast behind her. The others turned to she Daisy jump an older man in a most unladylike manner, the very Chinese woman beside him rolled her eyes. The man in question caught her though and spun her around. Daisy immediate switched to Chinese in her excitement which confused many present. " _ **Papa! Mama! When did you arrive? Why didn't you send word as soon as your ship arrived? Why didn't you let us know more precisely when you were arriving?"**_

" _ **Your father thought it would get a more amusing reaction if it was a surprise when we got here,"**_ Her mother responded as Sir Phillip Coulson set his only daughter down. _**"He was right. However, you really should have more manners, with how many guests you have present."**_

Daisy blushed lightly but brushed off the embarrassment as Leo hugged first his father and then step-mother, completely disregarding proper protocol for polite society, _**"Mama, don't be too harsh. Daisy has missed you both these past nine months. I have missed you all a bit longer than that."**_

" _ **Hmm…"**_ Was the only response Leo got from his step-mother but he didn't take any offense. Lady Melinda Coulson never showed society any emotion beyond polite disinterest. _**"Well, regardless, you had best get introductions out of the way. Your father travels poorly, as you well know. He will need to rest soon if we don't want him keeling over."**_

"Right, of course," Leo switched to English as he recalled the mass of people who were present. He glanced at Daisy who recalled that she was actually the mistress of this estate and thus must introduce her parents to them all. She sighed.

"Marchioness Wilson, might I introduce my mother, Lady Coulson and my father, Sir Phillip Coulson," Daisy started with Peggy who had approached, clearly intending to make things simple. Since her husband followed, Daisy continued. "Mother, this is Marquis Wilson. Marquis Wilson this is my father, Sir Phillip Coulson."

"Daisy, dear, you are solely among friends, you can dispense with the formality," Peggy interrupted, quite rudely. "Besides, I doubt anyone is expecting much formality when they have been staying in the home of the daughter of the person you have been introduced to."

"Oh, thank heavens," Daisy sighed in relief. With this, everyone else came forward and Daisy decided on a simpler format than was exactly proper. "My friends, these are my parents, Sir Phillip Coulson and Lady Melinda Coulson. I trust you are capable of introducing yourselves."

Daisy's mother sighed in exasperation over her daughter acting as society expected, not because she wasn't capable of it but rather that she simply didn't enjoy the restraints of rules of English society. She pushed her mild irritation away though and focused on the ginger haired lady who had stepped up to Leo and linked her arm through his. She gave Leo an eyebrow.

"Father, Mother, this is Jemma, my wife," Leo stated, the eyebrow being all the prompting he needed.

Melinda didn't hesitate to eye the woman who stood before her. Although she wasn't the one to give birth to Leo, she still fully considered him her son in full, "Mrs. Coulson, I look forward to getting better acquainted with you." Her voice was as blank as possible but Leo didn't let it phase him in the slightest. He merely smiled happily at the only mother he had ever known and Jemma gave a weak smile in response as well. Melinda thought that perhaps the lady could use a little more backbone but she wasn't rude.

" _ **Thank you Lady Coulson, I too hope to become be-better ac-acquainted with you,**_ " Jemma's fumbled Chinese was a good start to proving that the woman wasn't completely useless to her mother-in-law.

"You're attempting to learn Chinese? That will likely be of use in the future, keep at it," Melinda commented blandly earning an eyeroll from her husband. "Daisy, I think we need to get your father settled before he collapses. You know how terrible he is with all forms of travel."

Daisy nodded and excused herself from the mass of guests still standing on her front lawn to do as suggested in escorting her father to her parents' rooms. Her mother opted to stay and speak more with Leo and get further introductions to those present. When she took her father's arm, the man did begin to lean a bit on her, reminding her that her mother was right about her father's hatred of travel. Once they were out of earshot, Daisy spoke to him, "You didn't stop at all before coming here did you? Did your ship dock this morning and you both just get a hired carriage here immediately? The timing would fit if you docked early."

"You know me too well. I figured if we got it out of the way all at once and I could rest here. Your mother wasn't too hard to persuade. She did miss you too," Phillip's voice was clearly tired, his accent half Chinese and half English.

"Well we had best get you down for a rest if you are going to be presentable for dinner," Daisy laughed and kissed him on the cheek. She led him up to the family wing and brought him to the suite that had been set aside for her parents. Daisy still found it a little odd that they wouldn't be in the Master suite but set those concerns aside.

He kissed her cheek before letting his valet, another man of Chinese nationality, lead him into the rooms and prepare him for a rest. Daisy had no doubt that her mother would soon follow. The two additional imperial guards that had accompanied her parents had stayed with her mother, not to her surprise in the slightest. As she went to return to her guests, Daisy felt a level of contentment that she long hadn't felt.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a fan made story. I don't own the rights to SHIELD, any of its characters or any characters within the MCU… Much to my disappointment. This is a Regency Era based AU and I will be pulling characters from all over the MCU. Fair warning. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it simply because you don't like the line of thinking, please don't attack me for it.**

 **Author's Note: A few people have commented on how horribly psycho Ward and Garret are. Yes, this is intentional. They, from the moment Ward was revealed as a villain in SHIELD, have always struck me as lacking in all morals that a decent human has fundamentally. Thus, I am taking those as compliments that I have portrayed those characters exactly as I intended. Also, Daisy is slightly OOC this chapter, mostly because we really don't get to see much of her in relationships. This is likely to be my last update until after Thanksgiving so have a good one, I made it a little longer.**

Chapter 15: Before

After Daisy had delivered her father to his room, she returned to the rest of the party. She found that in her absence, her mother had been introduced to the rest of her guests by Leo and Lady Victoria. At the moment of her return, Leo was explaining the workings of the revolving pistol to their intrigued mother. He was assisted by Col. MacKenzie who was clearly attempting to keep the woman distracted from Maj. Triplett who was now trying out the revolving rifle for himself.

Daisy immediately went over to him as he rose the rifle after loading the rounds, "Be careful. It has more of a kick than a normal rifle does. You may wish to brace yourself a little more." Daisy cautioned.

The Major turned to her and nodded before readjusting his footing into a stronger stance. He fired off each round with a sure aim. When he finally lowered the rifle, he chuckled, "Well that is sure to leave a bruise. It's a wonder that you didn't complain on it."

"I was a bit excited to be honest. The damage to the tree was obvious from here. Thank you for keeping the targeting to the same tree. No need to do more damage than necessary to my gardens," Daisy responded, smiling in response.

"Yes, a garden is always a lady's prize and joy, whether she be English or Chinese. It goes doubly so for you, Daisy," The two turned to Lady Melinda who had joined them.

"Mama, has Leo explained the rifle yet?" Daisy asked, a genuine fond smile for both her companions appearing.

"Yes, he even gave me a few rounds to try it out. Your brother's ingenuity never fails to amaze. I can easily see the Emperor wishing some of there for his imperial guard. I suspect that he will hear of these soon," Lady Melinda was cryptic to Maj. Triplett but not Daisy, who flushed lightly. She could only be grateful that her mother was subtle unlike some that she had seen at balls.

Lady Melinda Coulson grew-up in a society where overt behavior was the highest level of rudeness. Daisy, having spent almost as much time in Chinese society, could pick up on the implication even if Maj. Triplett only thinks it is a reference to a letter instead. Triplett offered the rifle to Daisy's mother who took it gracefully.

Triplett watch with interest as Lady Coulson loaded the rounds into the rifle with no hesitation. The woman then fired off all the rounds without pausing before lowering it and giving a nod of approval, "I think it pulls to the left a little and the weight makes for an inconvenience but it is far better than the pain of reloading after each shot. I will take this back to Leo. Major Triplett, I look forward to getting to know you better." With that, Daisy's mother nodded and walked away. Triplett frowned, not sure what to make of the interaction.

"I apologize for my mother. She is used to a far more… brisk sort of conversation. It can be difficult to adapt when you spend your life in one mode and then have to alternate between that mode and another," Daisy tried to explain carefully. She took his arm and guided him away from the scattering groups of people. "It isn't that she disliked you or anything like that. She merely has difficulty expressing herself in English. Even after marrying my father, mother has spent most of her time in China, speaking Chinese."

"I see. So, she isn't intending on being cold, she just isn't certain of how to properly display English etiquette without being stiff?" Triplett asked in clarification. Daisy nodded readily. "That is good to know. It would be extremely unfortunate if one of your parents disliked me."

He had allowed Daisy to slowly steer him towards a more secluded portion of the gardens, away from the chatter of the multitude of guests present, "Really? Why is that?" Daisy asked, not quite concealing the amusement in her voice. She partly hoped that he would confess his feelings.

The blush on the man's face was only visible to Daisy because she stood so close to him, his skin tone otherwise would have hidden it. Triplett looked about before leading her over to a bench and sitting with her, "Well, I didn't mean to quite reveal myself this early. I thought perhaps more time invested might be in my favor." Daisy looked intently at him as he stood and started pacing back and forth in front of her, clearly nervous.

"In your favor for what?" Daisy prompted after several moments of waiting for him to continue, her humor becoming more obvious.

Triplett stopped and stood directly in front of her, opening and closing his mouth several times before bursting into laughter, "You're enjoying this, aren't you? The ridiculousness of this situation… Well then, I had better make this worth your attention then, shouldn't I? Miss Coulson… I know I have very little to offer, I have no independent fortune, no title, very few connections and those paltry compared to what you can boast. Many would even say that you marrying one less than the heir to a duchy would be marrying beneath you. That being said, I do have one thing that I can offer, one thing that I really guess is truthfully already yours in all but name…" He paused and started pacing again for a moment before turning directly to face her and drop on one knee.

"I know I have little to offer compared to all that you already have, but I can offer you my heart, completely and without reservation. Will you take my hand in matrimony?" Triplett finished, his sincerity in his addresses a stark contrast to the cold indifference of Col. Ward's.

"Well…" Daisy gave a teasing pause. Triplett looked almost panicked that she would deny him before she can continue. "There is little more that I could possibly want or need than the heart of a good man. Especially when he holds mine captive already."

Triplett's expression lit up making Daisy to break into a more obvious smile, "Are you saying yes?" He asked just to confirm.

"I am," Daisy barely got the words out before being embraced in a crushing hug.

When he finally released her, it was only with a pause before pressing his forehead to hers, "May I kiss you? Is that being too forward? Too much of a liberty?"

Daisy smirked before pressing her lips gently to his for the briefest moment before pulling them away, "Don't tell my aunt."

Major Triplett chuckled lightly before pressing a slightly firmer kiss to Daisy's lips. Just then, they heard Natasha curse quite unladylike, "Oh for God's sake! Are every one of my friends to marry before me?!" The newly formed couple jumped apart at her voice.

The two turned to see an irritated Natasha with her arm firmly attached to a blushing Dr. Banner. Daisy burst into laughter over the situation before taking Maj. Triplett's arm firmly, the man also failing to miss the humor of the situation, "Well, far be it from us to deny you such an advantageous opportunity. We will leave you to your private audience with the good doctor. To be fair though, I did meet Maj. Triplett before you met Dr. Banner."

With this, Daisy towed away her unacknowledged betrothed, leaving behind a now scarlet faced Dr. Banner and lightly pink Natasha. Daisy knew that it was hardly proper to suggest such a thing so bluntly but the man had dragged out the wait for her friend as well. Once they were out of the hearing and sight of the others, Triplett pulled her to another hidden nook in the garden, "That wasn't very nice of you." He whispered softly.

"Oh, please. They needed a nudge. Dr. Banner is clearly smitten and uncertain on how to go about actually pursuing his chosen lady," She whispered back, her heart rate accelerating slightly at the close proximity that he had taken to her, something she had somehow missed earlier.

"Hmm… Perhaps, I think Dr. Banner might have gotten the hint from Miss Romanoff before that though," He crowded closer still, his forehead once more pressed to hers and their breath mingling.

"Yes, that is probably true. It was probably also for the best that it was Natasha and not Stephanie or my aunt or mother who found us. The gardens are a bit crowded today, what with having so many guests," Daisy's whispers hardly hid her excitement about the proximity. Triplett was only a hairs breathe from her lips once more.

"Perhaps, but I am still going to kiss you once more," His lips brushed against hers before pressing more firmly against hers. His left hand slipping to the back of her neck to hold her gently in place and his right slipping around to the back of her waist and softly pressing her against him. Daisy's hands swiftly mirrored his, one firmly seizing his coat at the back and the other his head, pulling him into the deepening kiss.

This kiss lasted far longer than the first two. It too was interrupted though. A throat clear indicated that they weren't alone and they sprang apart again. This time it was a still very tired looking Sir Coulson observing them. Daisy immediately attempted to set her gown to rights while Maj. Triplett did the same with his coat. Daisy's father merely stood there, waiting for them to finish before speaking, "If my interpretation of your previous positions is correct, I believe I need to have a discussion with Maj. Triplett. I am presuming you are Maj. Triplett, I know we haven't been introduced but from Leopold's letters it is the most astute assumption I can make."

"I am, and you are correct in your interpretation. I asked for, and Miss Coulson has agreed to, a marriage… Presuming your approval, Sir…" Triplett tacked the last part on as an afterthought.

Phillip Coulson looked at his blushing daughter with a raise eyebrow to which he received a swift nod. He turned back to the Major and sighed, "Well, you had best follow me to the study. Daisy, would you collect your brother and mother and meet us there in a half hour?"

"Yes, Papa," Daisy nodded before leaving her father and her betrothed in the garden.

Triplett followed without speaking as Sir Phillip Coulson led him out of the gardens and into the house. The Baronet paused briefly to request tea be brought to the study in a half hour before continuing to the room in question. Phillip Coulson held the door open for Triplett before firmly shutting it and locking the door. He gestured to the seat before the desk while going around to the other side. He sat down with a slight ginger effort but still made no comment, simply looking at the man before him as he squirmed.

When he did finally speak, it was with amusement, "I think you will never find a woman, besides my wife, who is more stubborn and mulish in her ways than Daisy. She will insist on having the final say over everything when it comes to St. Agnes and any investments made. The staff will listen to her first and the meals will always favor her preferences than yours. My daughter took all the traits that my wife embodies and she got her beauty too. I didn't even get a say in my marrying her, my Melinda, you know.

"I was in China, widowed for only a year, my one year old son in tow as I began negotiating for trade rights for the British Crown. Not even a month after my arrival, I received an invitation to a party held by the Emperor's brother. She was obviously in attendance and I am certain what was left of my heart after the death Leo's mother belonged to the niece of the Emperor almost as soon as she fumbled through a greeting in broken English. Her given name is actually Qiaolain, Princess Qiaolain of China. She was well beyond my reach, worth more to China then my life is to England. The Emperor had only one child, a son aged four and she was the only female born to the Imperial family.

"Traditionally speaking, she should have married an official's son or gone to a Buddhist monastery. However, somehow, after that first meeting, we kept encountering each other at every turn. I didn't realize it at the time but she was orchestrating the whole thing, even the first meeting. She only admitted to it after our marriage. She had been in attendance when I was presented to the Emperor as the British Ambassador and took an instant liking to me. I was skillfully manipulated from that point on.

"I still don't know how or why but two years of negotiations later, the Emperor of China is offering me a very conditional trade deal and alliance for the British Empire. I should mention that I was completely in love with Princess Qiaolain at the time. I don't know how she did it but she persuaded her father and Uncle, the Emperor of China mind you, that it would be in China's best interest to ally itself with England and seal that alliance with her marriage to the British Ambassador. That was the deal offered to me.

"I didn't even get to make my addresses to her. I was informed that was the only way that Britain was getting its coveted trade deal. She won't even tell me how she managed it. Obviously, I would have to have been completely insane to refuse. I was being offered more than I could have dreamed of being possible. I have also never had reason to regret that decision. Even if it meant promising that any child she gave me would inherit at least one of my estates. Two days after I signed the trade deal, there was a very extravagant Chinese ceremony and then we had to sail for England for an English one."

Sir Phillip paused and looked at the man who looked both fascinated and puzzled, "I never asked my father for permission to marry my first wife and he greatly resented that. He was very unpleasant to Lenora, always claimed the only good that came from my marriage to her was Leo. Obviously, I didn't ask for permission when it came to Melinda either. He didn't resent her though. No, if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn the moment he saw her, a Chinese princess bringing with her an alliance to make the French green with envy, well… she had him wrapped around her finger. But then she always has had every man wrapped around her finger. Daisy got that from her too. So, you see, everything wonderful about my daughter all boils down to who her mother is."

Just as he said this there was a knock on the door. He stood and unlocked it, letting in a maid carrying a tea service for them and the other members of the Coulson family that were just behind the maid. Leo took the seat next to Triplett's while Sir and Lady Coulson stood behind the chair at the desk, a stern look from Lady Coulson had Daisy sitting in that seat. The image was a potent one to Triplett and it spoke volumes over who would be the head of their home when Daisy married him.

"Phil, Daisy said she had some news to share. You wouldn't happen to know what it is, would you?" Lady Coulson asked once the door shut behind the maid and Daisy began fixing tea for those present.

"I do. However, it is her news to share," Sir Coulson responded, all emotion displayed in his narration of how he married his wife now vanished from his voice.

"Daisy?" Leo seemed to know what it was judging from his smirk but waited anyways.

"Mama, Leo, Maj. Triplett has asked to marry me and I have accepted," Daisy stated confidently, no sign of her earlier blushes present.

"Ah, of course. Phil, you couldn't have waited for this until after taking a nap, though? Actually, tomorrow would have been better for arranging the settlements since it is likely to take some time," Lady Coulson's easy acceptance startled the Major a bit.

Leo started laughing. Sir Phillip rolled his eyes, "How did you figure it out?"

"Oh, please, Phil. I saw the way our daughter looked at him and I know her personality. She gets what she wants. She is _our_ daughter. How did you know? You weren't around long enough to see the glances," Lady Coulson's words made her husband chuckle and both Daisy and Triplett blush.

"Ah, yes, well… I wasn't quite prepared to settle down for a nap, despite your insistence, and so I was looking out my window which has a lovely view of the gardens. In particular, a view of a bench which was quickly occupied by our daughter and her betrothed. It didn't take much to surmise a proposal took place when they began kissing," Sir Phillip chuckled again at the last. Leo gave a scathing glare to Triplett but remained silent as he quickly recalled he received a similar one from Jemma after his proposal, regardless of decency.

"Huh, well... The only real specification required from the Emperor was that her husband be a man of honor and her choice. An army officer fits the Honorable part nicely. Daisy, dear, let me know what date you settle on for the wedding. Thankfully you won't have to wait for a representative of the Emperor to attend, what with Zhang being in London which is in easy trip from here. Now, if you'll excuse Leo and myself, I must get to know Mrs. Coulson properly since we will have to learn to live with each other from now on," Lady Coulson nodded at her husband before kissing her daughter's cheek and leaving the room with as much confidence as she entered it. Leo followed, not even hesitating and with a slightly fearful look in his eye.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but I have never met a woman so small who owned a room so fully," Triplett finally stated after the door closed and he had regained his breath.

"That was, oddly enough, my first impression of her too. Of course, it is what made her so irresistible," Sir Coulson got a goofy look on his face that told Triplett that the man meant it when he said he had never regretted marrying her. The expression quickly disappeared though. "Now, Melinda is right in saying we will have to wait until tomorrow to draw up settlement papers. I will have to send a note to Lord Zhang and my solicitor asking them to join us. Daisy was adopted into the Imperial family and her marriage to an Englishman is being viewed by the Emperor as a renewal of the trade agreement and alliance between the British and Chinese Empires. Thus, a representative of the Emperor will need to be present. Zhang is fair though and he is fond of Daisy and will always bend to her and Melinda's will."

"Of course, Papa," Daisy looked over her shoulder to smile at her father. He immediately went around to the front of the desk and took the seat Leo had vacated.

"We do need to have a date settled on immediately though. You have been in England for nine months already. The Emperor was already a little impatient that you hadn't already married before your mother and I left China," Sir Phillip stated firmly.

"Well, today is July 16th. There is a wait of three weeks at least for the banns to be read. In all honestly, sir, I would rather not have to wait too long. I have been attempting to gain your daughter's favor since almost the moment I met her," Triplett's words were accompanied by a barely noticeable flush to his cheeks.

"I see no reason to wait longer than three weeks, Papa. There should be very little to deal with for the settlement papers and it is hardly like I need a new wardrobe to be made as all my clothing is new and in the latest fashion. The only thing that will be needed is the wedding dress and headdress and I know that the Empress included the necessary materials for that in what was gifted to me before we left China," Daisy shrugged easily.

"Headdress?" Triplett looked a little lost.

"It was one of the stipulations the Emperor made when he allowed Melinda to marry me. All daughters were to be wed in appropriate Chinese fashion. It will seem a bit odd but it is only necessary for the ceremony," Sir Phillip waved away any concerns with ease.

"I actually had an idea about how to make it a bit easier of a transition actually. I already drew up a design for mother to look at. It will make transitioning from traditional Chinese to English much simpler. The red and gold might be a little vibrant but it can be used as an evening gown after," Daisy gave Triplett a reassuring smile which settled his nerves over the difference. "You can still wear traditional English groom's attire."

This seemed to be then end of the discussion as Sir Phillip stood and walked to the door, "I expect you both to rejoin your mother and the rest of the guests within five minutes. I really am exhausted now, however and do need to rest before dinner." He then promptly left the two alone in the study.

Daisy immediately stood and boldly strode over to Triplett. He didn't even have the opportunity to stand before she seated herself in his lap, "I had forgotten before but what would you prefer to me to call you? Formality isn't so necessary now that we are betrothed."

Triplett happily wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Daisy into a kiss, "Always thinking of the important things. Trip is my nickname among my family. For some reason, Antoine never really took and my brother prefers his given name within the family." When he finished, he kissed her firmly, getting lost in the feel of her lips against his and her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

Eventually, it was Daisy who pulled away, "Yes, well, obviously you may call me Daisy." He received a firm kiss after this that lasted for a few more moments before Daisy reluctantly pulled away and stood. She carefully fixed herself while Trip stood.

This effort was slightly wasted as she found herself pulled tightly to him again and being kissed breathless. As she gathered both her wits and breath, "I am very, very happy we need only wait for the banns to be read. I doubt I could tolerate waiting too much longer than that." Trip gave her one last kiss before allowing her to properly fix herself and followed as she exited the study.

As the passed the library, the open door revealed Natasha pinning Dr. Banner against a shelf and kissing the poor man senseless. Judging based on the man's hands on her hips however, Dr. Banner was a willing participant in the exercise, "Still think I was mean earlier?" Daisy questioned softly.

"Well, as they are in a similar position to what we had a few moments ago, perhaps not. We should shut the door though, for their privacy," Trip responded just as quietly.

Daisy smirked and with a mark of impishness shut the door just loud enough for the distracted couple to hear. A raised eyebrow from Trip earned a shrug, "They interrupted us earlier. It is only fair." Trip couldn't help but laugh a little at this.

 **Author's Note: Yes, there is a lot of fluff. I did want to give a happy interlude before the bad comes. Also, yes, Natasha and Dr. Banner are engaged and that is what their kiss fest was a sign of.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a fan made story. I don't own the rights to SHIELD, any of its characters or any characters within the MCU… Much to my disappointment. This is a Regency Era based AU and I will be pulling characters from all over the MCU. Fair warning. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it simply because you don't like the line of thinking, please don't attack me for it.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the complement then, Sapphire2994. I am of the personal opinion that all characters should be developed enough that you can see their motives, otherwise their actions may fall a bit flat. For all my readers, I thank you for your patience with me, my day (I say day but I actually work at night) job is as a baker which means the major holidays is literally both my most lucrative and exhausting time of the year. On that note, I am hoping to finish this story soon so please hang in there. Also, I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

Chapter 16: The Storm

That very evening, Sir Coulson happily announced Daisy's engagement to Maj. Triplett, quickly followed by Mr. Romanoff doing the same for Natasha and Dr. Banner. As they were all among friends, there was a large amount of well wishes and congratulations occurring. This meant that the majority of those present went to bed rather late.

In the morning, Daisy and Natasha reluctantly rose early for their morning exercise. Already, Peggy and Stephanie had excused themselves from the exercises due to the swift nature they had found themselves in a family way, this however didn't stop them from watching as Maj. Triplett and Col. MacKenzie learnt Chinese fighting techniques from the Imperial Guards and showed English methods. The lady friends of Daisy had long since grown tired of Daisy translating for them and taken to attempting to learn Chinese with varying degrees of success. Natasha having nearly mastered the language, quickly persuaded one of the guards to show her how to handle a Dao, as a single edged sword of Chinese make was called.

Mrs. Triplett, who had made a brief appearance to convince Daisy to desist with her 'violent' tendencies as her soon to be daughter-in-law, fainted at the sight of a lady attempting to learn how to handle a sword. This brought about some concern for Mrs. Triplett and brought an early end to an otherwise rather uneventful exercise. Once the lady in question was revived and promised that Daisy would not endeavor to learn to handle a sword. It was a promise that Mrs. Triplett was insistent of having to ensure a scandal didn't occur and Daisy gave to assist in settling the distraught women.

It wasn't until breakfast however, that Sir Coulson appeared, and much to Daisy and Leo's surprise, without their mother. When asked about it, he simply stated that Melinda had had a difficult journey this time and was resting. He assured them both that all was well, though his concerned expression said otherwise.

Phil Coulson managed to convince Daisy and Natasha they should forgo checking on Lady Coulson in favor of beginning preparations for their weddings. Mostly this was for Natasha's benefit as Daisy already had all the fabrics needed for her wedding dress and they could easily hold the wedding in a week's time if it wouldn't cause concern of a scandal. As such, Daisy and Natasha went out for a walk to Dartford, an easy two miles' walk for such healthy young ladies. The morning was fine and with little concern for any potential threats, only one of the Imperial Guards accompanied them. Sir Phillip did insist that the man be armed with one of the new revolving pistols that Leo had made as a precaution.

Daisy and Natasha made easy time along the main road to Dartford, expecting to reach the small town within an hour of departing from St. Agnes. Alas, this was not to be. As they rounded a corner that was sheltered by a cluster of trees, a gunshot sounded just as a carriage came into sight. Daisy and Natasha only startled slightly and it wasn't until glancing towards the guard at their back that they realized what had happened.

As the guard collapsed to the ground in as he clutched his hand to where the blood flowed from it, he managed to utter only a few words, " _ **Run Princess, flee now!**_ " The man tried to assert as he dropped to the ground.

Daisy and Natasha did no such thing of course, instead attempting to aid him. This was quickly proven pointless, however, as the wound was directly over his heart and he managed only another groan before he stopped breathing. This wasn't the first time that Daisy had seen an Imperial Guard die. The first time had been just outside the Forbidden City during the kidnapping attempt by the French when she was in China, after that it was the pirate attack on the ship as she returned to England. She didn't even have time to stand before hearing the click of the hammer of a pistol being cocked.

What happened was a bit startling for Daisy to witness. Natasha, who had maintained her pose up until this point went into hysterics and draped herself over the now dead guard's body and began sobbing. Daisy wasn't sure what to do until the voice of the person who was standing behind Daisy and Natasha snapped at them both.

" _Shut her UP!_ Stand up now!" Ward growled out as he stepped closer.

Daisy stiffly did as he ordered, turning to face her would be abductor with steel in her eyes as Natasha remained sobbing over the dead man. Ward growled again when Natasha didn't respond.

"Shut her up and get her standing or I shoot her, Miss Coulson," Ward was clearly annoyed and Daisy had little doubt that the man would go through with his threat.

She glared at him for a moment before gently crouching and pulling Natasha from the dead guard, " _ **Natasha, we have to heed him for the moment, please."**_ Natasha nodded as she stood, her expression one of fear and shock. Daisy was baffled by her friend's reaction due to her general nature but helped her to stand.

"Good God, you are taking forever! Alright, drop your purses and pull your fancy little hair ornament weapons out and drop those as well," Ward gestured to their heads with the gun. "Slowly. No sudden movements."

Daisy positioned herself between Ward and Natasha, knowing full well that the man was less likely to shoot her at the moment. She attempted to remove Natasha's bonnet to obey his demands. As she did this, she realized that Natasha used Daisy's body to shield herself from the view of Ward and slide something that she had been clutching in her arms into a hidden pocket in her skirts with a wink. Daisy relaxed slightly, realizing Natasha had been faking the hysterics to put Ward off his guard and finished removing the other lady's bonnet and letting down her hair, sliding an ornament into the same pocket with care so that Ward wouldn't see and tossing the others away from them.

Daisy then turned to Ward and undid her hair as she had Natasha's. Natasha remained in a defensive manner, portraying the terrified young lady as Ward waved them towards a nearby waiting carriage. The driver of the carriage seemed unnervingly unfazed by the fact that he had just witnessed his employer kill a man. Daisy easily concluded that the man was clearly from the class of the shadiest of characters. Ward roughly opened the door to the enclosed carriage and gestured with the pistol for them to climb in.

Daisy assisted Natasha into the carriage before climbing in herself. Ward entered it last, sitting opposite them both before rapping on the side of the carriage with his knuckles to indicate that the driver should get moving. Daisy glared at him silently before turning to Natasha and pretending to comfort the 'upset' woman who had actually gathered a bit of blood on her dress in her effort of faking hysterics.

They rode in silence for a good two hours, passing through Dartford and going well beyond. The carriage speed was going a good deal faster than what could be considered necessarily safe too. These things hinted to Daisy that they weren't heading to London as they would be if this was a kidnapping with the intention of an elopement. They were actually heading toward Weymouth. Heading towards that port meant either they were heading there for a faster route north to Scotland or, more likely, they weren't heading to Scotland at all.

"I must admit, I didn't expect Miss Romanoff to react so violently towards seeing a man die, especially after what happened at Lord Talbot's Ball," Ward remarked, putting the pistol away since they hadn't resisted at all. "You perhaps, after all he was your guard but not Miss Romanoff."

"She has never seen a dead man before. He isn't the first man I have seen die, nor, I suspect, the last. Tell me, how much _are_ the French paying you for my abduction? At first, I thought this might be some forced elopement but you wouldn't have killed a man if you wished to claim my fortune," Daisy's response was with absolute ice in her voice.

"Is that so? Well, Miss Coulson, you certainly have hidden depths don't you. I can only guess when you saw a man die before but can only assume it would be in that oh so barbaric country of China. As for how much they are paying me, I suppose it would be amusing to tell you. I am personally gaining fifty thousand pounds. True it isn't quite as much as I would gain from marrying you but I concluded that you might be a bit too much effort to deal with in the marriage bed," He leered at her as he spoke. "As much as I am sure breaking you in would be enjoyable, I never did enjoy being tied down to a woman anyways."

Daisy burst into laughter, clearly laughing at him. This earned her an odd look from Natasha and an irate one from Ward. She calmed enough that her reason became obvious, "You are accepting a measly fifty thousand pounds for my abduction?! Well you are the world's largest fool then. The French will gain six times that in ransoming me to my great uncle or cousin and even more for selling me to one of their enemies to be used for humiliation."

Ward's eyes widened a little before he rolled them and glared at her in disbelief, "Please, no one would pay three hundred thousand pounds for one woman, regardless of her connections."

"Oh, this is too precious. You really don't know? I had thought that with the level of persistence you showed in pursuing me that you had to know," Daisy was smirking, her confidence had snapped Natasha out of her acting and only Ward's irritation meant that he wasn't aware of the change in her demeanor.

"What don't I know?" Ward growled out, his hand shifting towards where he kept his pistol.

"My marriage to an Englishman renews the ties and treaties with China that my mother's marriage to my father set into place. Foremost among those is the promise that the Chinese won't sell their superior black powder to any of England's enemies, the French and Americans included. It is a treaty that must be signed before the current Emperor passes and his son takes the throne. I am a favorite with both my great uncle and his son. The news of my kidnapping would be devastating enough that it could very well be a death stroke to my uncle in his advanced age. A normal woman perhaps wouldn't be worth three hundred thousand pounds but the linchpin to an extremely valuable treaty between countries which could very well damage France's chance of conquering Europe? That is an entirely different story," Daisy sat back into her seat as she watched Ward's mind process the information.

If the French wanted her, she had every intention of making them pay through the nose for her. If it resulted in difficulties for all parties involved in her kidnapping than so much the better. It was clear to her now that Ward was little more than a pawn of most likely Gen. Garret. Natasha looked at Daisy with both awe and confusion. Daisy had, of course, shared this information with her friends but it had been impressed upon them the importance of keeping it quiet.

This revelation of information brought about another fifteen minutes of silence before the carriage jerked to a sudden halt. Ward, who was already irate over the idea of being cheated of his fair share, looked ready to murder someone. He ordered both the women to stay exactly where they were before exiting the carriage to find out what was going on.

At around the time that Daisy and Natasha were being forced into a carriage, Melinda Coulson finally joined the rest of those in residence at St. Agnes. Her composed manner seemed to bely Sir Coulson's concern. The only oddity that Leo noted in his step-mother was her avoiding foods that she had expressed enjoyment of in the past. She had made an immediate inquiry about Daisy's location and seemed a bit annoyed that Natasha and Daisy had gone walking with only one guard. She immediately ordered the second guard who was too attend to Daisy to find and join them immediately.

This, the Imperial guard did without argument but also with little haste, he had had nine months of easy service with little threat of violence after the ship had landed and saw little reason for concern. He walked at an easy pace, only slightly faster than he would expect the ladies to go so that he might catch up with them as they reached the town and the potential for any real threat. He walked along the route he knew the others would have taken towards the town.

It was half way to Dartford that the guard realized the full potential of his mistake. His deceased comrade only got enough attention to determine that he was dead but still warm and unarmed despite having been given the revolving pistol earlier. A glance around revealed the ladies' bonnets, hair ornaments and purses on the ground nearby. With no further evidence of what happened, the imperial guard turned and thanked the long training he had endured as he ran at a fast, steady pace, covering the mile of distance in just under seven minutes.

Thanks to his fit state, he was able to find Sir Phillip immediate and convey to him the dire situation with a mixture of broken English and Chinese. Fortunately, due to the late night before, most of those in the home were still in the breakfast room. This meant that Sir Phillip Coulson could translate that the girls were clearly abducted and the other guard dead to all the men in residence immediately.

"Phil, it was the French, wasn't it?" A very pale Melinda Coulson asked her husband, a hand pressed to her stomach in concern. "We need to get her back immediately. Before my brother arrives. If he receives the news that there was a successful kidnapping and we don't retrieve her immediately, the Emperor will insist she is returned to China and married there."

"I know. At least we have men with the right kind of training available. Maj. Triplett, Col. MacKenzie, I trust I will have your cooperation," He looked at his daughter's betrothed and her friend.

"Of course, they will. I can help as well. I was a Naval Captain. I might not be fit for combat on a ship anymore but I know how to fight," Barnes immediately offer his assistance.

"I might not be the best fighter but you may need a doctor by the end of this and I am a good enough rider that I will be able to keep pace with you," the determined look on Dr. Banner's face spoke volumes.

Marquis Wilson and Mr. Romanoff also easily offered their aid, the latter for obvious reasons. In the end, all the men present volunteered. Peggy and Stephanie attempted to argue that they should be involved in the rescue but were vetoed by all present because of their delicate conditions. Sir Phillip was surprised that Lady Melinda didn't try to argue to go as well, instead she bluntly pointed out that she and Lady Victoria would need to be at St. Agnes when her brother arrived to prevent further issues.

She received several odd looks from Sir Phillip for this but the coordination needed to be finished. Jemma pointed out that there was a small possibility that the kidnapping was perpetrated by Col. Ward to force and elopement and so after a little more debate, Leo agreed to take one of the Imperial guards and some footmen to follow the road to London just to be certain that wasn't the case.

With all of this, the men all began to file out of the home but not before Peggy could stop her husband, "Darling, I may not be able to participate so I am going to give you one very specific instruction. If there is so much as a scratch on Daisy or Natasha, I want the bollocks of the man responsible for it. Understood?"

Marquis Samuel Wilson smiled and nodded before kissing his wife and following the rest to the stables where the footmen had already saddled all the available riding horses. As the thunder of horses left the estate grounds, two mules were attached to a cart and taken in the direction of the dead guard to collect his body by a few more footmen. An hour after Daisy and Natasha's kidnapping, a small army split at the fork in the road, the smaller group heading towards London and the larger towards Weymouth.

Once Daisy and Natasha were certain that their kidnapper and his driver were distracted with whatever was wrong with the carriage, Daisy turned to Natasha and started speaking in Chinese to keep the villains from understanding the conversation, " _ **Please tell me that you retrieved the pistol from the poor guard."**_

" _ **Of course, I did. You don't really think I would ruin one of my favorite dresses for pointless dramatics. The issue is finding an opportunity to use it,"**_ Natasha smirked as she slid the pistol out just enough to visible.

" _ **Excellent. I suppose I should alert you to the fact that Leo gave me a smaller revolving pistol last night as an engagement present. It is currently secured just above my walking boot. How my brother had time to make so many is a bit baffling but useful at the moment. Mine only has four shots though,"**_ Daisy nodded towards her left leg as she shifted her skirts a little to reveal the weapon that was sticking just barely out of a pocket in her stockings clearly designed for holding something else based on the awkward angle it was in.

" _ **Even better,**_ " Natasha responded as Daisy fixed her skirts and the carriage door was yanked open.

" _STOP nattering on_ in that blasted weird language and get out of the carriage now," Ward snarled at them, his foul mood evident.

Natasha sighed before moving to do as he ordered. Ward did help her down from the carriage but he gripped her arm rather than offering a hand and the grip was steel tight. He immediately yanked Natasha to the side where the driver grabbed both her arms and pressed her too close to his body. Natasha grimaced at the stench she could now smell coming off the man. Despite this, she didn't fight him, knowing it would only make the situation worse. Ward was equally rough with Daisy, who had somehow managed to keep her legs concealed through the effort of exiting the carriage.

At this point, Daisy and Natasha were positioned to sit on the ground and ordered to remain in that exact spot. Ward waved around his loaded pistol to make his point, "And to be absolutely clear here, Miss Coulson may be valuable but you, Miss Romanoff, are completely worthless. If _either_ of you attempt to escape, I can and _will_ shoot Miss Romanoff. Am I clear?" He asked as he slid the pistol back into the pocket of his coat.

He and the driver then began to attempt to get the carriage out of a ditch it had slid into due to the poorly maintained road. Daisy leaned in towards Natasha and spoke softly, " _ **Their backs are turned and they are in clear sight. This is about the best opportunity we could hope for."**_

Unfortunately, Daisy hadn't spoken quite softly enough and Ward had heard them speaking in Chinese again. He reacted immediately, storming over and striking Natasha's face with the back of his hand. Natasha barely gave out a gasp and both women glared at him defiantly, "You _will_ remain silent. The only reason you aren't still in that carriage is because we didn't want the extra weight slowing the progress of getting that blasted carriage out of the ditch." Ward hissed at them and struck Natasha a second time for good measure.

He then returned to the carriage with his back turned to them again. This was his biggest mistake for just as he reached the carriage, both ladies had managed to retrieve their respective weapons from the confines of their dress skirts and stood.

"Actually, I don't think that will be happening," Daisy stated coldly, her pistol pointed directly at Ward while Natasha rubbed her cheek and pointed her pistol at the driver. "You see, this is an advantageous opportunity for us to be free of you. I have no intention of being sold off by the French to the highest bidder and I suspect your intentions for Natasha are even less savory when we reach our destination."

Ward and the driver's faces both drained of blood as they realized that the ladies were armed. Natasha allowed Daisy to do the talking as she dabbed at her nose with a kerchief as it started to bleed. Ward and his driver extracted themselves from the ditch as Natasha did so.

"You know, I think I would be a little more concerned by the weapons you hold, after all I do know what your brother was working on, but I don't think you have it in you to fire that pistol, nor the skill as a marksman," Ward attempted to lower the threat he was finding himself in.

Daisy laughed at that comment, "You think I have never fired a pistol before? What, you believe my brother would just gift me with one of his new inventions without knowing that I am capable? I fired my first rifle when I was ten, killed my first deer when I was twelve and first man when a pirate ship attacked as I was returning from China this past year. You might not be a pirate but you are a murderer and in the eyes of the law, if I fired this pistol, none could argue that it was anything but self-defense. Now, take that pistol of yours and throw it to your left."

Ward looked at her incredulously before doing as she ordered, his movements slow due to the realization that the lady in question wasn't bluffing. The distance of weapon from him was reassuring but Daisy kept her pistol trained on Ward while moving to retrieve it so that he wouldn't have an opportunity to get it back. She slid it into a concealed pocket in her skirts.

"Now, we wait. I doubt it will take them long to realize Natasha and I are missing. You killed a man and neither my betrothed, nor my father are fools. It is likely that they are almost here already," With this, Daisy gestured for the men to sit and she and Natasha did the same, though keeping to weapons trained on the men at all times to keep them from attempting anything. Not much time passed before the thunder of horse hooves could be heard and a group of riders coming down the road.

It was a hard ride for Leo and his group, none of which were very experiences in heavy riding. Their two hours of pressing the horses only resulting in them meeting Ambassador Fang Zhang Wei who had assured his sister's step-son that nothing larger than a farmer and mule had passed him while he and the solicitor had traveled from London. This reassured Leo that it wasn't to London that Daisy's kidnappers had taken her and redirected his group to escorting his uncle and father's solicitor back to St. Agnes.

An hour and half of hard riding for their group had Sir Phillip worried. Surely, they would have encountered the carriage that should be carrying his daughter by now. Instead, they had been met with empty roads for the longest time. They had already passed through two towns besides Dartford and all three had assured him that an unmarked, covered carriage had passed through not long before.

Just as the group was beginning to flag, concern for the abducted ladies reaching a peak, Col. MacKenzie spotted a carriage in the distance and the group that had been trotting until now urged their already tiring horses to gallop towards the carriage stuck in a ditch and four seated people. They realized they were sighted as well since the four people all stood. Maj. Triplett and Dr. Banner were both out of their saddles before any of the others could react and their own horses had even come to a halt.

The others were still dismounting from their horses when, quite shockingly, Dr. Banner, who had gone immediately to Natasha suddenly swerved from her when he saw her appearance and bolted for Ward. In a flashed, he had the man on the ground and began beating him quite viciously. It took Col. MacKenzie, an Imperial Guard and three footmen to pull the enraged doctor from Col. Ward. Once Dr. Banner returned to his senses, he immediately went to retrieve his medical bag from the back of his horse and brought it over to Natasha and began cleaning her face of the now drying blood from her bloody nose and the small cut on her lip where it split due to Ward striking her the second time.

Dr. Banner moved with absolute tenderness as he ensured that Natasha was otherwise unharmed. He carefully examined her eyes to ensure she wasn't concussed and then evaluated the bruising on both her face and arms. After this, he assessed Daisy's bruising on her arms from the rough handling of her.

Meanwhile, Marquis Wilson eyed the now battered Colonel who was being held firmly by Col. MacKenzie and two footmen secured the driver's hand behind his back. "Dr. Banner, as much as it pains me to say this, you might want to tend to our erstwhile kidnapper here. Otherwise, he might not be fit to survive to see his hanging." Wilson commented with a blank face as the bruising from Dr. Banner's attack appeared quickly along with blood flowing from the cuts caused by particularly harsh hits from the good doctor.

Dr. Banner reluctantly did as asked while Sir Phillip ordered a few of the footmen that accompanied them to get the carriage out of the ditch and turned around. Col. MacKenzie and Mr. Romanoff hovered over the doctor as he tended to Col. Ward lest he relapse into another rage. Once the carriage was freed and on the road heading back towards Dartford and St. Agnes, the loaded Col. Ward and the carriage driver into it with Col. MacKenzie as a guard. A footman was assigned to drive the carriage and after some debate, it was decided that Natasha would ride with Dr. Banner to ensure that her injuries weren't worsened while Daisy would ride Mulan, which one of the footmen had ridden while they came to rescue them.

The trip returning to St. Agnes was much slower, taking two and a half hours at Dr. Banner's insistence. They reached the estate just as Leo's group returned, Ambassador Fang Zhang Wei in his carriage with him. Daisy noticed the relieved expressions of the other group as she was helped from her horse by Triplett. The two returned ladies were whisked immediately into the drawing room to reassure the waiting ladies.

Natasha immediately garnered the most attention due to the facial bruising and her mother and Mrs. Triplett swiftly dragged her off to her room to rest. This was fortunate because just as those ladies retreated, Col. Ward was carried into the house and laid out in the smaller, currently unoccupied drawing room. This, had Mrs. Triplett seen it, would have sent the woman into a fit of hysterics as the bruising that came from the beating Dr. Banner had given him was now violently obvious to any who did see.

Peggy congratulated Dr. Banner on his swift acting on justice and Stephanie had to prevent her cousin from giving the man too high of praise. Sir Phillip sent a footman to inform the local magistrate of the situation and then had Leo pen a letter to Col. Ward's brother, the Earl, so that the man could get ahead of the scandal the incident would inevitably cause. In the mists of the chaos of sorting everything out, Daisy was taken aside by her uncle and questioned about her betrothed, something that was completely off center from what was going on but she dutifully assured him that Maj. Triplett was a man of the highest level of breeding, great honor and that she did, in fact, love him. Thus, reassured, her uncle left to find Sir Phillip.

To their credit, Daisy's servants managed to calm the chaos with an excellent tea service and things eventually settled down when the magistrate arrived and Daisy insisted on taking a rest after all the excitement of the morning. In all told, from the time her kidnapping to the time she managed to free herself from the fluttering concerns of others temporarily, not half a day had even passed. Col. Ward's efforts were a complete failure and as soon as the man woke, the magistrate intended on a full interrogation.

 **Author's Note: I am leaving off here for now because this is already a long chapter and I intend on getting the rest of the story done this week because I am on vacation from work this week (whoot!).**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a fan made story. I don't own the rights to SHIELD, any of its characters or any characters within the MCU… Much to my disappointment. This is a Regency Era based AU and I will be pulling characters from all over the MCU. Fair warning. Constructive criticism is welcome but if you don't like it simply because you don't like the line of thinking, please don't attack me for it.**

Chapter 17: Aftermath

It took a while for the household of St. Agnes and guests to calm enough for reasonable sense to be made, however, eventually that did occur. Mrs. Romanoff and Mrs. Triplett requested tea for Natasha and themselves. They were clearly unwilling to leave the slightly battered lady to herself, despite said lady's insistences. When the Dartford Magistrate arrived, a man by the name of Mr. Michael Peterson, he was careful to interview Daisy with care.

"…and then you informed him that you had no qualms shooting him if necessary as you had done so with a pirate in the past? And he believed that? I admit, you must be an excellent bluff to convince him of that," Mr. Peterson asked, uncertain of what to make of this oddity of a young lady.

"It wasn't a bluff, Mr. Peterson. I might have exaggerated a little but it isn't a lie. There _was_ a pirate attack on my ship as we returned to England and I did kill a man, it was just that I didn't do so intentionally. A few of the pirates had reached the area that my companion and myself had been brought to at the beginning of the engagement. Mr. Barnes, then the captain of the ship, had given my guards pistols to use to defend us if the pirates did reach us. My guards, who are imperial guards, didn't know how to load or fire a pistol so I was explaining the process to them when those exact pirates did reach us. Needless to say, in my surprise, I accidently fired the pistol and it hit one of the said pirates in the chest," Daisy elaborated for reference. "My guards then swiftly dispatched the others."

"Huh, well then. Miss Coulson, you must be one of the most well equipped ladies when it comes to the predicament you faced. I am only sorry that you faced it," Mr. Peterson nodded to her before going over to Sir and Lady Coulson. "Is it possible to gain an interview with Miss Romanoff or is she indisposed at the moment?"

"I will go check," Melinda offered before exiting the room. At the same time, a footman was sent to check on Col. Ward to see if he had woken yet. A short while later, Natasha appeared followed by an annoyed Mrs. Triplett and a resigned Mrs. Romanoff. Lady Coulson returned to her seat and delicately sipped her tea as Mr. Peterson interviewed Natasha for her perspective. When he finished, a footman came to inform them that Col. Ward was awake.

The soft expression that all had seen of Mr. Peterson up until now turned immediately hard. It was clear that while he would treat victims with the utmost care, the same could not be said for those who were of a criminal inclination. In fact, when he had been informed of the details of why Col. Ward was in his current state he had given Dr. Banner an approving nod, clearly feeling that the man was acting out of justified anger rather than criminal intent.

Dr. Banner, who had been relatively quiet since Natasha had been taken away by the matrons to be cared for, now stood and requested a few moments to speak with Natasha in private. Daisy glanced at her friend in concern before suggesting that a stroll in the gardens with Maj. Triplett and herself acting as distant chaperons would suffice. It was agreed upon with uncertainty and the four exited the house. Sir Phillip suspected that Daisy and Triplett had no intention of truthfully chaperoning Natasha and Dr. Banner, not if the expression of absolute adoration on Triplett's face was anything to guess by. However, given his romantic inclinations, Sir Phillip was the last person to object to some exchange of affection between betrothed so long as it didn't become overtly inappropriate.

Once in the gardens, Daisy redirected Trip along a completely different path than what Natasha and Dr. Banner. As soon as they reached a well concealed corner of the gardens, Trip pulled her in his arms and kissed her with an intensity the indicated his relief over her safety. When he finished, he pulled her tightly to him in an embrace and held her like that for a bit, simply allowing the tangible feel of her to relax the tension he had felt since being informed of her kidnapping.

Natasha and Dr. Banner had a very different encounter. Dr. Banner had sat Natasha down on a bench at stared at her with sorrow and fear in his eyes before speaking, "I know that, given the circumstances of what you witnessed today, your opinion of me might have changed. Few women would willingly enter a marriage after seeing so violent a display of temper. As such, if you wish to, I will completely understand if you wish to terminate our engagement. It isn't what I want but I would understand your reasoning if you choose to do so."

The man looked so heartbroken as he spoke that Natasha didn't know whether to slap him for even suggesting the idea or kiss him in reassurance immediately. After a moment, she stood and yanked him close and kissed him harshly despite the cut to her lip. Dr. Banner's reaction was immediate, his arms wrapping around her and embracing her tightly to him. He did pull back slightly as he tasted the metallic tang of blood. He examined her lip with concern that immediately made her laugh.

"You are the most ridiculous man ever; do you know that? I didn't spend over six months attempting to persuade you that marrying me would be the best idea possible only to throw you away because you reacted poorly to seeing me bruised by the violence of another man. It might have been one thing if you refused to look at me because of the bruising or called me ugly for it but instead you sought to punish the offender immediately and then tended to my wounds. Any woman foolish enough to let you go would be unworthy of you anyways," Natasha stated firmly. Dr. Banner's reaction to this was to blot her lib with a tender look in his eye and a soft smile on his lips.

"You should be warned though, with things happening as they did, papa will likely insist the wedding happening as soon as possible and purchasing a license, though that would have been necessary anyways, considering that neither of us are actually parishioners here," Natasha commented in a softer teasing tone. "I suspect that as soon as we return inside he will drag you off with Sir Coulson's solicitor to work out a marriage settlement."

"Hmm…" Dr. Banner hummed before kissing the half of her lips that wasn't split before allowing his lips to travel along her cheek to her jaw and then to her neck, each kiss soft and feather light. Natasha found herself plastered against his body as he nuzzled her neck with lips and nose, both causing heat to course through her in pleasure. His lips then found their way to just below her ear to whisper. "You're presuming that I won't be more then eager to move our wedding to a sooner date."

Natasha shivered at the comment and repositioned him to kiss properly, even if it was much softer than before in care of the damage to her lip. Eventually, they parted enough to go and seek out their very un-chaperon like chaperons. It took them a while to actually find them, Daisy and Trip had hidden themselves very well indeed this time. Once more they found the other couple in a rather less than appropriate embrace. A throat clearing on Dr. Banner's part was enough to get them to separate and earn Dr. Banner and Natasha looks of annoyance. However, as it was clear that no more time could pass without suspicions arising, they didn't comment on being interrupted. Doubtless, both couples took into consideration that they would likely marry quickly and so it would matter little the delay.

In point of fact, as soon as they entered the house, both men were summoned to the study that, while technically belonged to Daisy, had been commandeered by Sir Coulson and Mr. Romanoff for their negotiations. Natasha and Daisy refused to be left out of the process and joined them, promptly taking over the process, much to Sir Phillip's amusement, Ambassador Fang's annoyance and Mr. Romanoff's relief. The process took less than two hours.

Neither Trip nor Dr. Banner felt like they were entirely worthy of their betrotheds and thus were willing to make allowances that most men would have balked at. Daisy and Natasha, in the end, would retain all rights to their inheritances and properties and would hold equal governing rights over their estates to that of their soon to husbands. It also helped the men to know that both women were capable of making sound choices and not inclined towards excess frivolity and spending as many women of their class and age were.

When they finished, dinner was called and Mr. Peterson announced that he had managed to extract the knowledge from Col. Ward that the plan was arranged by General Garret and his wife's brother, a French man who was unfortunately well connected within Napoleon's regime. After dinner, Ambassador Fang went to write a letter to the Emperor immediately of all the events that had transpired and Mr. Peterson wrote letters to both the Lord Magistrate in London over the matter of treason and to the Magistrate of Weymouth to ensure that the constabulary there could arrest Gen. Garret, whose location was known from Col. Ward's confession. Both letters were sent by express due to the seriousness of the situation.

As it would happen, Col. Ward was only brave when in control of a situation. If he lacked control, he was impetuous and frequently cowardly. An appraisal of the Colonel's injuries was made by the local physician and it was declared that if done with care, Col. Ward would be able to be transported to London the next day, as the distance wasn't too far. He would be kept under guard until then by the household foot men and Imperial Guards.

There was also a small amount of debate over the wedding dates for the girls. With the kidnapping and the likely impending scandal, it was decided that the sooner the weddings the better. This would limit how much could be done but Natasha declared that while she had lost her favorite dress to the incident, she had plenty others that would serve well for the occasion. With this information, it was agreed that the ladies could finish the Chinese styled wedding dress for Daisy with the assistance of the local seamstress and effort in under a week.

With the wedding settlements signed, Ambassador Fang and Sir Phillip headed to London the next morning to ensure that Col. Ward wouldn't escape as he was brought to be presented to the Lord Magistrate for treason. Sir Coulson also intended to obtain Special Licenses while there. For most gaining an audience with the Arch Bishop of Canterbury would be difficult but given the importance that Daisy's marriage held to the Realm meant that he gained easy access and obtained the Licenses with little fuss. At the same time, he put in the announcements of the engagements for Daisy and Natasha on Mr. Romanoff's behalf.

When Sir Coulson returned, it was to find that the women had all but locked the men out of the house during the day to ensure they didn't interfere with the process of finishing the dress within a few days' time. Lady Coulson seemed to have rallied the troops well. Daisy's maid, Xia, and her own maid were intensely invested in the process of making the dress properly. While the younger ladies divided the task of making the different portions of the wedding dress for Daisy or reworking a dress for Natasha. Lady Victoria drummed up the kitchen staff to ensure that the Wedding Breakfast would be suitable despite the short notice.

A total of four days passed between the kidnapping and the weddings. The weddings were held on the same day at the same time, mostly out of a desire to marry on the part of the young couples than any real necessity to marry with haste. The morning of the weddings, there was a mass scramble for rearranging rooms. As Daisy and Natasha dressed, all of Natasha's clothing was packed and removed from the Master Bedroom and transferred to the room assigned to Dr. Banner, meanwhile, all of Maj. Triplett's things were transferred to the Master Bedroom.

The ceremony itself was a bit odd since a Buddhist monk attended and preformed the Chinese ceremony for Daisy and Triplett before the local Victor preformed the Christian ceremony for both couples. After the wedding, both couples signed the registers and then Daisy and Triplett also signed the treaty indicating that they had both entered the marriage of their own free will.

After the Wedding Breakfast guests split off to various activities. Daisy, and Trip as her new husband and new master of the estate, were forced to entertain their guests. Fortunately, as all but Daisy's uncle had all been there for at least a short duration, there was very little entertaining that needed being done and that was good for the couple in question vanished fairly quickly. Due to their married state, no one even bothered to attempt finding them though they did reappear, slightly flushed, for Dinner and the rest of the evening. As for Dr. and Mrs. Banner, they vanished from company for the entirety of that day and into the next. Trip's mother unsurprisingly tutted over the behavior, calling it indecorous but realized that Mrs. Banner couldn't care less what Daisy's Mother-in-law thought and neither did Daisy.

As for the fate of Col. Ward and Gen. Garret and their lot, Mr. Peterson's letter to the Magistrate of Weymouth managed to be in time to capture Gen. Garret, however, Mrs. Raina Garret and their son had already sailed to France and nothing more was known of them. Presumably she fell into the care of her French cousins.

Gen. Garret was tried and convicted of high treason. Due to his culpability in the kidnapping and the resulting death of an Imperial Guard, the Regent agreed to allow his fate be decided by the Chinese Emperor in an act of good will between the allied empires. As such, Gen. Garret was held in the Tower of London until the time that Ambassador Fang returned to China. His fall from grace was truly great. His amassed wealth was in part offered to Mr. and Mrs. Antoine Triplett and in part seized by the throne to purchase gifts to send to the Chinese Emperor. Ambassador Fang took care to ensure that Gen. Garret survived the trip from England to China and so, six months after Daisy and Trip married, Garret was publicly executed as an example. The execution was unsurprisingly brutal and the French Embassy swiftly vacated the country after it was performed.

Col. Ward, in exchange for testifying against Gen. Garret and due to his brother's desire to avoid too massive a scandal, had his sentence for execution passed over in favor of being sent to a penal colony in Australia. As before mentioned, when not in control of the situation, Col. Ward was a coward and thus, despite this small mercy, didn't survive long amongst the oft times violent prisoners on the ship during the trip and was buried at sea somewhere near the tip of Cape Horn, just off the southern coast of Africa.

Not long after the marriage of Daisy to Trip, Lady Coulson announced that she was with child, shocking a large part of society and making Jemma in particular feel odd about the situation. This would mean that their child would be born before his or her uncle or aunt. This did explain to Sir Coulson as to why his wife refrained from participating in Daisy's rescue however and when Daisy because pregnant quickly after the wedding, amused him greatly that both mother and daughter carried a child at the same time.

Eight months after their arrival in England, Lady Coulson gave birth to a son that made Sir Coulson grateful that he had more than a few estates. This was amplified by the detail that ten minutes after the birth of his second son, Lady Coulson provided him with a third, a shocking feat for such a small lady, so late in her life. Lady Peggy and Mrs. Stephanie Barnes also successfully gave their husbands sons while Mrs. Jemma Coulson gave her husband a daughter. Daisy gave birth to a healthy girl as well, she prayed that her daughter would not be a pawn as she had in the politics of two empires and was grateful when suggestions on the matter never arose.

The End


End file.
